Ruins of a man
by Bosstwin
Summary: A human soldier Landen and his dog Paco get thrown into the middle of the woods somewhere in the world of Zootopia. We will watch as Landen fights against he sanity. struggling to survive, and watch him endure and break down. if your looking for a happy story where the human makes friends and accepts him, this in not one. He is lost and confused. M for blood and language.
1. Chapter I: the beginning

This is my 2nd ever story so take it easy on me, I am still very dyslexic and i have trouble writing. But please tell me where I messed up so I can go back and fix it.

*Rise and shine boys!" Sargent came barging into their CHU. (Where the soldiers sleep)

Everyone got up quickly in formation, "sir yes sir!" they all shouted as Sergeant walked down the CHU.

"I need everyone on of you worthless scum washed up and ready be 0430 do I make myself clear!"

"Sir yes sir" all the men started heading towards the washroom as quickly as they could, but there were all so tired they were exhausted from a intense fire fight last night that lasted tell 2400. Having only gotten four hours of sleep, they all looked a little dreary. Lendan, Mills, Holm and Rogers finished washing up along with all the others.

They all met up at the mess-hall awaiting breakfast.

"One hell of a fight last night," Landen started out with, as he sat by his friends. They were all still a little shaken up about the whole ordeal.

"You can say that again," Holm and Mills both chimed in with a slight sound of sarcasm, they both all let out a laugh as they waited for there food.

"God, really again boiled eggs and toast you think they would have given us something better then this. We went through hell last night and only got 4 hours of sleep." Mills said as he let out a sigh.

"Quit your whining," Holmes said with a bitter tone. "Be glad we have food on the table it's better than what most people here are getting," he said as he took out a lighter and a cigarette, He lit his cigarette with a flick of his lighter, he took a second to breath in the smoke and let it out in a deep sigh.

The table was quiet for awhile. Landen broke the silence. "So what hell do you think they have in store for us today," Landen now snarfing down his eggs and toast.

Mills took a bit of toast. "I hear headquarters has gotten Intel on a enemy base," Mills said mouth still full of toast, he swallowed. "You know the guys who shot at us last night?"

"Don't remind me," Roger's quickly replied.

"Well news is that they are going to send in a small recon team to take them out," Mill's said setting down his cup of coffee. "It seems like a bad idea to me, but hell if I'm in charge."

Landen got up. "See you guys around."

"Hey where the hell do you think you are you going Landen, we got drills at 0530." Roger's said in a surprised tone, now looking at Landen.

"I Know I know, But I half to go feed Paco." Landed said apologetically, making eye contact with Rogers.

"Fine just make sure your not late to drills. you know I the Sargent wrath if your late, Me being the corporal of this team and all."

"Sorry guys I'll talk to you all in a couple," Landen said running off with a bowl of dog food.

All the other men were done with breakfast they all them still pretty dreary, almost looked like a couple of them were about to pass-out but none of them did they all quickly marched off to morning drills.

Paco being locked in his kennel, he lifted his ears he heard someone coming. Paco turned his head to see Landen coming. Paco let out a couple barks now standing up practically bouncing off the walls.

"Hey there Boy how's it going buddy," Landen said in a cute voice. He open up the cage paco instantly jumped onto him. Paco was a big dog being a German shepherd and all.

"I know it's been to long.. But look what I brought you," Landen set down the bowl of dog food. Paco quickly jumped off of him towards to food. Landen let out a chuckle and gave Paco a scratch on the head as he snarfed his food. "Good boy."

"One would almost think you like your dog more than anyone else here" Landen looks behind surprised to see Mill's. "but he seems to have prioritize food over you."

"Shouldn't you be at drill practice" Landen replied jokingly, with a smile on his face.

"Listen man we have know each other since 3rd grade and I know for a fact... you should not be left alone, who knows what kinda of crazy shit you would get yourself into. Hell if I wasn't around I'm sure you would have stepped on at least 5 i.e.d by now." Mill's sat down next to Landen.

Paco now finishing up his food went back to try to sit on Landen, at least as much as he body would fit on him.

"Hey give me some credit Mill's. I have saved your ass more then once back in the day and come to think of it to this day I still save your ass," Landen leaned back gave a couple pets on Paco head.

"Let's just call it even then, anyways I get lonely without you," Mills said as he started laughing.

Landen paused for a second and then quickly joined him in his laugh. "O god we need to do this more offend." Mill's said trying to stop laughing "Anyways we should head off to morning drills, unless you want to be late"

"Sounds good, but first let me get this puppy off me first, OK puppy time to move." Landen gave Paco one last pat on the head, He stood up stretching his back. They both headed off to drills, Paco following closely behind.

Drills were about to start it was 0429, they both quickly lined up. Just in the nick of time to. Sergeant, Baker came out in front of the men. All men saluted.

"At ease men." Baker commanded.

"I hope all you men are all well rested. Because I will not be taking it easy on you just because you think you deserve it. You will endure, you will not rest, and you will not fail me. Do all of you understand me!.

"Sir yes sir," all men said simultaneously.

"I don't think you men heard me I will say it again. Do you understand me!" Baker yelled.

"Sir yes sir!" all men shouted as load as they could.

"Good now I will let the drill instructor take it from here. Be warned he is not not as nice as I am." Baker chuckled as he walked away.

"So Landen any plans for when you get home." Mill's asked as they were running around the base as the drill instructor commanded.

Landen running besides him let out a smile thinking his wife. "You know the first place I would go, do you really need to ask."

"Hey I'm just trying to make small talk. Which is more than what you guys are doing." Mill's replied

"Going straight home. Going to embrace my wife and kid, that I have never seen, well only in Skype calls I think she's two months old now. It's been almost year and I miss my wife just as much as every other guy on this base, we all miss are family. But you don't need me to tell you that," Landen said trying to shake off the sad tone.

"So you guys hear the casualty list from the fire fight yesterday?" Holms said running up closer to Landen and Mills.

"No not yet," Landen replied not really wanting to think about it.

"Who all did we lose?" Mill's asked.

"Six dead three left in critical conduction and 12 injured," Holms said as lite another cigarette. "Care for one?" he offered Landen and Mills one.

Landen took up on his offer. "I'll save it for later," he said putting in in a pocket.

"Suit yourself," Holms said as he let out another a puff of smoke.

"Mill's how about you care for one?"

"Naa trying to quit," Mills said keeping focused on running."

Drills ended at 0600. Paco was patiently waiting on the sidelines for Landen to return. Landen and the other split up. He went back to go pick up paco. "Hey boy thanks for waiting," Paco let out a bark.

The load speakers turned on "Landen, Miles J. Holm, andersen T. rogers, torch M. Mills, quiver L. Report to headquarters 0630."

They all met up at 0630. Baker walked into the room "Sergeant Baker, reporting for duty Sir," all men said at once.

"At ease men... at 2130 last night we were caught in Taliban fire. We lost 6 men and might lose two more." Sergeant Baker said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Your mission is to scout out a Taliban building. We have recently gotten news of. It appears to be lightly guarded but that's all we know, the rest is up to you guys to figure out. You four will set out at 1900 you will Rogers will be your corporal, any question?"

"Permission to speak freely sir," Roger's asked

"Permission granted."

"May we get some more rest before to mission."

Baker sat forward a little put his arms on his desk. "Seeing how all of you only got four hours of sleep I will grant you this request."

"Sir thank you sir" all of them replied.

"Now get out of my office I have More importing thing to attend to."

They all left the office and head back to there CHU. Landen had to go put Paco back in his kennel. "Sorry buddy I half to go try to get some rest I have a big mission later tonight and you do to," Landen gave paco one last pet and headed over to their CHU.

As soon as Landen got back they were all passed out in their cots. The room was like a sauna with the bright desert sun pounding on it all day. Some curtains covering the windows trying to make it as dark as possible, which helped somewhat.

Landen got into bed trying not to think about the mission to much. Wondering when all this fighting would stop. He didn't ponder on it for very long he fell asleep quickly.

By 1830 all men were up well rested, they all were gearing up as quickly as possible Landen was the automatic rifleman. His job was to keep the enemy at bay with cover fire if need be. He garbed his glock 19 inspecting it, the trigger paint was wearing off it had been through a lot. How many people has it kill. He thought to himself, trying to shrug it off he put the gun in its holster garbing the rest of his gear, Three Knock out grenades, Mk 18 Mod 0 CQBR and his Strider SMF knife.

The other three men were doing the same thing. No words were passed.

A 1850 (HMMWV) Humvee was waiting in front of the base. all the men climbed In. There was already a driver and they quickly left base.

"Hey Roger's how was your rest?" Holms asked.

"Crappy, division 99 was having target practice down range." Roger's said loudly trying to speak over the roaring engine.

"When we get done with the guys Drink on me guys." Mills said trying to change the mood.

"I will half to remember that, last time you got shot in the leg and I got no drink." Roger's replied."

"yeah, yeah, I know, Sorry about that I couldn't help it. But you know if I didn't provide cover-fire we would not be having this pleasant conversation.

Landen leaned out the window. It was a beautiful night not a cloud in the sky, the stars shined brightly and lite the ground ever so slightly. Paco was sitting next to him head on his lap wearing his vest. Landen reached under Pacos head and gave his chin a scratch. Paco let out a grunt.

"Where here," the driver stopping. "Your target is 1.2 klicks west of here. This is as far as I can safely take you," the driver said as he paused for a second. "Remember this is a recon mission, only engage if under fire. Your take out will be .4 klicks east from here see you then."

"Thanks, we'll see you then." Landed said as he taped the top of the car. "let's get it done." Landed got out first Paco followed behind him along with the others.

The driver drove off. The men watched the tail lights fade into the dark.

"Better get going we gotta walk ahead of us," Rogers said looking forward into a small town.

They all started walking. Landen couldn't help notice bullet shells on the ground, holes in the side of worn down houses, blood on the walls. He looked up at the night sky trying to shove the thought out of his mind. His foot hit something. He looked down to see a small doll. it was covered in dirt and only had one button eye, left arm missing blood splattered on its face. He was lost in thought, it's as almost as if world had stopped spinning.

He was quickly pulled back to reality.

"Two enemy's spotted 11 a clock, appear lightly armed and semi auto gun," Rogers said looking through a pair of binoculars..

It was the only building not in ruins and its lights where still on.

"There's a building to are six that would provide cover and a good spot to set up." Holms said pointing to the building. As they walked over to the buildings it was quiet, not a gun shot to be heard "I don't like how this feels," Mill's said a little worried.

"Mill's, I don't care how you feel we have a mission to complete." Holm's told Mill's in a bitter tone.

Landen and the other walked over to the worn down building made out of mud it had two levels, the door had been busted down. More gun-shells lay on the ground. He took out the doll he had picked up earlier and set it down by the window.

Rogers was still outside inspecting the building. Roger took a step towards the front. They all heard that all to fimmilar click "Bomb!" Rogers shouted before he was engulfed in a explosion sending everyone in the room flying back.

Paco started barking.

Landen was the closest to the explosion his ears ringing madly, dust in the air, the world seemed to slow down a single blink felt like an eternity. He heard Holm's shout something over the radio but couldn't make out what he was saying.

Mills ran over to Landen "Landen get up!"

Landen looked over to where roger's was only to see his mangled gun. Landen snapped back.

"Landen buddy I really need you to get up!" Mills now yelling at the top of his lungs.

Landen got up put poked his head slightly out the window. 12 men Were approaching their camp. One of the men saw Landen head peaking out the window a little and took a shot missing by only a couple centimeters.

"I repeat We're taking fire one man down, cordnit-" more gunfire muffled Holm's voice. "Request air support!" Holm's set down the radio. "Damit!"

we're going to half to hold out for 10 minutes!"

"We're not going to last that long!" Mill's replied as he lay down cover fire hitting two of their men. More bullets hit the wall.

Two came from behind blowing a hole in the wall. The men turned pointing their guns as quickly as possible but where to slow they hit Holm's, killing him.

Landen and Mills now the only ones left. They quickly shot down one of them as the other guy was getting ready to shot Landen. Paco quickly ran up to him and bit his arm making him drop the gun

He hit paco in the side knocking him from his arm he went back to pick up his weapon but before he could Mill's took the shot nailing him in the head.

"Shit Shit Shit" Landen yelled now garbing the radio out of Holm's hands.

"R.P.G get down!" Mills yelled.

They fired the r.p.g off passing through the window and through the back wall sending dust and Rock everywhere.

"We need to find better cover this building won't hold much longer!" Mill's says as Landen lays down more cover fire. Taking out another two guys.

"We should get to the roof hold out their for air support." Landen said as he reloaded his gun.

"Then what are we waiting here for sitting on are ass, let's move!" Mill's shouted

"No Mill's wait!" Landen shouted.

Mill's garbed a grenade from Holm's body "Tossing grenade!" he said as he chucked the grenade out the windows sending shrapnel everywhere outside.

"See nothing to worried about."

"Mil..l's" Landen said worried.

"Landen?" Mill's said as he fell down backwards onto the hard ground.

"No No No Mill's stay with me!" He ran over to Mills dragging him over to a wall leaving a trail of blood as he did. He propped him up against a wall, bullets still beating against the back wall. He didn't know if Mills was even still alive.

"Landen.. Get to the roof." Mill's said coughing up blood... "Landen give me my gun," he spoke struggling to take a breath. "When they come inside I will hold them off as long as I can." Mill's now lying in a pool of his own blood.

"No I'm not leaving you here" Landen said scrambling to find something to stop the bleeding.

"Landen... stop."

Landen now in tears. "I'm so sorry Mill's," Landen took the glock 19 from Mill's holster, he put it in his hand trying to prop it up.

Mills struggling to stay conscious. "Go," Mill's said as he held up the gun shaking in his hands gun aimed at the door.

Landen made a break for the stairs. Paco followed close behind him with a slight limp. He stumbled on the 5th step. he was shot in the shoulder. He ignored it keep up the stairs making it to the 2nd floor.

Mills still on the bottom floor, Landen heard 5 gunshots followed by a bang downstairs, then nothing..

Landen held up the radio. "This is Landen, Miles J. Automatic rifleman division 102, I am the last man standing, All other deceased.

"Sir hold out air support will arrive in two minutes."

The guys outside had recovered and loaded another r.p.g Landen grabbed hold of Paco. They shot the r.p.g at the bottom support, the building creaked, it was clasping. Landen sat there as time came to a crawl. He was falling.. and a building was falling down on him. rubble all around he looked up to see the night sky. What a beautiful sight." He thought before he closed his eyes and everything went black...

"Landen.. wake up" Landen woke up gasping for air face down in the mud in a forest. Turning over looking at the sky. Raining hu.. where am I. He thought to himself. he looked over to his left to see Paco lying unconscious more or less OK. More than he could say for himself the blood from his wounded shoulder caused the mud to turn a dim red where he lay. He tried to stand up but his legs gave out. He slowly crawled over to Paco. Dragging himself and Paco to the nearest tree leaving a trail of blood as he did. He leaned his back against the tree and placed pacos head on his lap, he put his hand on Pacos head. "Where are we Paco?" dammit I Lost to much blood Is this where I die?' he thought to himself as every thing blurred away.

Landen woke up with paco licking his face. It had stopped raining blue skies all around. "I'm up, I'm Up," He said trying to move. Everything hurt it felt like he was hit by a train. Like every bone in his body was broken. The bleeding seemed to have stop. He took off his gear trying to inspect the wound, the blood had dried onto his skin, he peeled is away from the wound. the bullet was lodged into his trapezuis. He took out a small dressing from his vest, covering the wound.

He picked took the radio out his his pocket.

"This is Landen, Miles J. automatic rifleman division 102, respond. nothing just static. I repeat this is Landen, Miles J. automatic rifleman division 102, respond. after the 5th attempted he stopped, no one was there...

Landen looked around he was in a clearing. Trees surrounding him every way he looked. He took the cigarette Holm's had given him earlier and pulled out a small lighter from his pocket. He gave the lighter a couple flicks, now lighting his cigarette. He inhaled a breath of smoke then exhaled slowly.

"I need to scout the area," he said to himself still not know if he was in enemy territory or not.

He got up. barely being able to walk he grabbed his backpack and inspected what he had. two rations kits,distress beacon, 20 feet of thin rope, two more knock out grenade. 2 clips of 9x19 ammunition, 3 clips of 5.56 45mm NATO rounds, canteen, stick of C4 and a first aid kit along with a space blanket and duck tape. "No worries Paco we got duct tape and duct tape fixes everything," he took out his phone it flashed no single.

Hey it was worth a shot, he thought to himself.

zipping up his backpack he carried it over to a tree and set it down with his one good arm. He put his vest back on making sure not to reopen his wound. He found a stomp that was flat and covered by trees. he took the distress beacon and turned it on hoping someone would hear it. He walked into the forest a little trying to find a good place to set up shelter. He found a rock with a overhang that would work well.

The sun was setting, it would be night soon, so he went off to gather some dry wood, he heard flowing water.

"Water good,"he mumbled to himself, he headed towards the sound of the flowing water to find a small river with a that lead into a small lake, he took note of this. Taking the chance he filled up his canteen then walked back to the rock which Paco was waiting for him, He sets down the firewood and took out a ration.

As he sat there as the sun set. with now only a faint glow in the sky. Something felt wrong he couldn't put his finger on it though. He leaned his back against the stump with the distress beacon, he open his ration to reveal, some beef jerky, cracker, coffee and a packet of dried chicken noodle soup with a bowl, fork, and cup. He took out the beef jerky first opening it and threw a piece to Paco happily snarfed it down. Paco looked up hoping for more. "Saving it for later paco."

Paco let out a small whimper.

"O come on you big baby" Landen said as he heated up water for the soup.

Landen laid down on a patch of dry grass beneath the rock. He had a clear view of the night sky. As he looked up he took out a picture of his wife. "I'll be home soon," he said propping the picture up against a rock. He cover himself with the blanket and passed out with Paco snuggled up next to him.

Morning came as a ray of light shined into Landen eyes. He lifted his head up to see Paco sleeping soundly next to him. He took a deep breath of cold crisp morning forest air. He started up the fire again and heated up some water for the coffee. He unraveled a roll of crackers and munched on them while he waited.

Once he had had his coffee he decided to get to high ground to try to understand where he was, he walked down to the river edge and looked up to see a tall hill to his north. If he stood up there he would get a better view. He quickly filled up his canteen and went back to camp he gave Paco a pat on the head waking him up.

Landen decided not to take his vest. It would add weight and slow him down so he left it at camp. the only taking his canteen, knife and glock.

As he walked towards the hill, but as he did he figured out what was wrong, There was no wild life he had been here for 36 hours and heard nothing not even a mouse only birds. this worried him

what happened to all the wild life? he thought as he walked. Paco followed close behind

He had been walking for 15 minutes before reaching the incline, he started up the hill

as he climbed the hill it only got steeper as he went up, like from a slight incline to maintain 3 points of contact kinda climb.

He made it to the top and looked out to see only forest surrounding him every which way he looked. "Well shit paco." he said as he layed down on a patch of grass. A gentle breeze passed over him as he took out his radio. "I'm high up not might as well give it a try." he mumbled to himself once again. "This is Landen, Miles J. Automatic rifleman division 102, please respond I repeat this is this is Landen, Miles J. automatic rifleman division 102, I have been lost in the woods for two days please respond," no response came, he just laid there, his stomach growled he was getting kinda hungry, that one cup of coffee was not very filling.

He got up and started making his way down the hill, as he was making it down The hill. Just as he was about one fourth of the way down the hill he lost his footing on one of the rocks and slipped causing him to flop 7 feet onto the hard ground. Paco started barking making his way towards Landen as he lay there, he could not breath the wind had been knocked out of him. He panicked for a moment then started breathing again. He coughed a couple times before realizing he had dislocated his left shoulder. He groaned in pain as he got up slowly making his way back to camp. He felt a warm liquid running down his left arm. "Shit I reopened the wound," he said as he applied pressure with his right arm.

He got back to camp and restarted the fire. putting his knife into the blaze heating up the knife. He took off his shirt removing the blood soaked dressings. He found a pair of tweezers on his first aid kit. He picked up a piece of wood and stuck it into his mouth. Groaning, he jammed the tweezers into his wound trying to dig out the bullets, he got it and pulled it out and let the bullet fall from his tweezers onto the ground. His wound now profusely bleeding he grabbed the knife now burning red hot. Taking the knife he held it against his wound Cauterizing it. He bit through the wood letting out a scream as fell face first onto the ground. His breathing was slowing down, he turned over looking at the sky partly blocked by the trees and closed his eyes.

He awoke to paco licking his face once again. He looked over at his shoulder, the bleeding had stopped "it's OK buddy i'm alive," Landen said.

Paco barked once.

"Is that all you got world! It's going to take more then that if you want to kill me!" Landen shouted into the sky holding up his arm, letting the light slip through his fingers onto his face. He let his arm fall back down to the ground. he let out a deep sigh, he got up onto his feet slowly. He walked over to his gear and took out his canteen and downed all his water.

As he went back to the river to refill his canteen his stomach growled. As he filled up the water he saw some fish He snapped his fingers. Running back to camp taking his Mk18 Mod 0 CQBR and heading back to the river, he aimed at a group on fish in the water, he fired off a shot, the bullet echoed through the empty woods for what seemed like forever. Near instantly 3 fish floated up to the surface, dead. "Landen you're a genius," he said patting himself on the back. He grabbed the fish and headed back to camp.

"Hey paco look what I got us," Paco looked up at Landen. "Dinner," He said with a smirk on his face.

Landen added wood to the fire, he went back down to the river remembering his boy-scout training he gutted the fish into the river so animals would not come into his camp, even though he hadn't even heard one. Better safe than sorry.

He walked back and put the fish on some sticks he had picked up. he set them in the fire and watched it crackle. it was pitch black out by the time the fish were fully cooked, the fire still ablaze lighting a good area. He took the fish off of the flame and tossed one to Paco landing in front of him. "Eat up buddy you deserve it." Landen said as Paco snarfed down his fish making tasty crunching sounds. He inspected the fish they appeared to be trout but it was missing a fin on its lower stomach, it wasn't a bright color so he assumed it was safe to eat. He bit into his fish it was one of the best goddamn fish he have ever tasted. well it was probably just his hunger he knew how hunger made everything taste better.

He finished his fish and went check on the distress beacon. "still have 95% battery, good," he said quietly under his breath, he went to lay down on his makeshift bed, Paco came and snuggled up next to him. He took up his wife's picture and set it against a rock, "I'll be back soon" he said as he closed his eyes falling asleep.

He was abruptly awoken to Paco growling "What is it boy" He said quietly. Paco continue to growl.

"To think some would be out here in the middle of nowhere," He heard a male voice said, he quickly grabbed his gun and knock out gas and hopped behind a bush.

"I think where in the area where we got the signal," a female voice said this time. He looked down his guns sights but it was to dark out to see anything the could's covered up the moon light.

"Hey Judy you should come look at this."

he saw the silhouette of the figures approached him.

"Well this is definitely the spot."

getting a better look it appears to be a child, he lowered his gun a little. Paco let out a small growl. Landen took out his hand and patted Paco on his head, he stopped growling.

"Well he or she is definitely a predator judging by the fish bones by the fire," which was still glowing a faint red.

The hell was that supposed to mean, Landen though with a confused look.

"Hello is anyone there" the female voice called again. The clouds parted letting the moonlight shine into the woods.

on of the figures walked into the moonlight. A bunny?' he thought to himself, now getting a clearer look he noticed that it was wearing cloths, police clothes. Why would a kids pet bunny be out in the middle of the woods in a police outfit. He thought to himself.

"Judy I think I found where the single is coming from seems to be a distress beacon of some sorts." The male voice called

"I'm coming over Nick"

His heart skipped a beat, The bunny talked! his eyes widened as more of the clouds parted from the moon revealing a fox in a police uniform. He fell back on his butt in shock snapping a twig.

the bunnies ears angled themselves in his direction.

"What was that nick"

"I don't know carrots."

The two creatures started moving towards him in panic he took out a knock grenade and rolled it over to them.

"Grenade" the fox shouted. Getting out of the way the bunny did not and it erupted engulfing the bunny in gas

"Judy! Who's there" the creature pulling what's looked like to be a gun. Paco jumped out from the bushing rushing the fox, the fox pulled the trigger sending a dart into Pacos side.

"Paco!" Landen yelled.

the fox looked in Landen direction Paco bit the foxes arm causing him to drop the gun. The fox tried to scratch his face, he threw Paco off,

Landen garbed a tree branch and ran up to the fox.

"what th-"

Landen hit the fox in the face knocking him out cold.

"Nick" was the last thing the bunny faintly said before passing out.

to be continued

I know there are plenty of miss spellings please point them out to me again i am very dyslexic, my apologizes. but anyways i hope you all enjoyed my first fan-fiction as much as i enjoyed writing it. 


	2. Chapter II: Today

**Hey guys i'm sorry this took so long to get out, But i agreed to only put out work that I do to the best of my ability.**

 **Truth be told I never though anyone would even read my first chapter, as you can tell I don't have very much self confidence. i'm still working on that. but anyways seeing all the positive feedback was a shock to me. it just made my day, so thank you to everyone for sending back feedback on the story.** **Again sorry for any misspellings and error. I am still very dyslexic, that's mainly why it takes so long for me to write these.** **anyways sorry for the longer story, this is the same day Landen arrived but its focused on Nick and Judy's day, sorry for it being so long.** **hope you enjoy**

 **(a day earlier)**

Nick opened his eye's he looks around, he was surrounded by forest all sides, rain beating down on him. he turned around to see Judy standing in the middle of a clearing. "Judy!" nick said as he ran towards her, She looks over at Nick running at her, she open her arms with a smile. as nick was about to embrace her he heard a bang, a bullet hit Judy from behind splattering blood all over nick. "Judy!" she fell over into his arms, she reached one of her arms up and brushed the side of his face. then went limp eyes still open, Nick saw a figure emerge from the woods, he looked down at himself covered in Judy's blood, he was mad his eyes dilated into a thin line, baring his teeth. fur stood on end, he rushed at the figure in the shadows on all fours ready to kill. *Bang!*

"Judy!" Nick woke up gasping for air, he sat up. 'It was just a bad dream' he though. He turned his head to look at his alarm clock 5:16 am, he sighed as he lay back down in bed looking up at his ceiling the day was about to begin. He sat up heart still throbbing in his chest. He picked up his phone turning it on, he flinched away it was on full brightness hurting his nocturnal eyes. 'really should remember to lower the brightness' he though to himself. He scrolled through his contacts finally stopping at Judy's contact that was named carrot's, he started the call, the phone rang for a couple seconds "come on Judy pick up." He said mumbling to himself

"Hello... Nick.. why are you awake at this hour." Judy's asked in sleepy voice.

"I'm sorry I woke up and I just can't get back to sleep... and I just wanted to make sure you where ok"

"I'm fine Nick, why do you ask what's wrong?" Judy said in a worried tone.

"Its nothing just a bad dream, sorry to have woke you."

"Well, do want to take about it?"

Nick let out a deep sigh. "not particularly,"

"Tell you what I will see you at work in a couple, so we can talk then or when ever your ready." Judy said trying to cheer up the mood.

"Yea see you then carrots." Nick set down his phone leaning back on his bed. "It was just a dream Nick, just a dream." But he felt that it was something more then that. He turned his head over to his police uniform on his chested drawers where it hung nicely. The only reason he became a cop was to be with Judy.  
but she's blind to the world, she learned what Zootopia capable of, the night howler case taught her that. But that's just the tip of tie ice berg. He was scared of losing her into the darkness which consumed him, which broke him. he wouldn't that happen, He couldn't let that happen. He grabbed his uniform and got washed up and headed out the door.

He arrived at the station at 6:02 am, Clawhauser was sitting at the front desk with a serious case of bed fur, "Good morning Clawhauser," Nick said walking up to his desk.

Clawhauser turned to face him "O good morning Nick, surprised to seen you in so early," a huge grin appeared on his face. "are you here just to see Judy, Nick."

"No no no I'm just here to a," Nick paused for a lack of word, "fill out some paperwork." Clawhauser wasn't buying he was leaning forwards with his head in his hands with a huge smile.

"come on Nick you truly don't think we dont see you when your with her, they way you talk to her, even chief Bogo see's it, Wolford even started taking bet's on when you two would get together."

"you what!?" Nick said in shock, "never mind I just need to know here Judy is." Of course he was right he did have feelings for her but he just doesn't know how to express them, after years of being looked down at, he stopped caring, he put up walls so they couldn't hurt them, but now there only thing holding him back.

"I though you had paperwork to do"

"I do, but I need to see first to get some things sorted out."

"Sure... I believe shes upstairs in the break room." Clawhauser said pointing up the stairs.

"Thanks claw, see you around." Nick quickly headed off up the stairs and opened to door to the break room, Judy was sitting at a table face buryed in papers,  
Nick walked over to the coffee mechanic and grabbed two cups of coffee. He walked over to Judy "morning carrots," placing a paw on her shoulder, she jumped slightly turning her head.

"Nick don't surprise me like that," Judy said turning around to look at Nick.

"sorry about that, but hey I brought coffee." Nick said setting down the cup on the table. "two sugar cubes just like you like."

"Thanks Nick but I really need to get this paperwork done," she smiled turning back around taking a sip of the coffee.

"I now it's ridiculous how much there is to fill out. Next time I want to save the city you remind me of all the work that it required afterwords." Nick said pulling up a chair and sitting down.

Judy looked up from her papers and gave Nick a look. "I'm just kidding Carrots, don't get your tail in a twist. Anyways what all do you have planed for today."

"Just a lot of paperwork, maybe speeding patrol, nothing fun. I don't know the city's been kinda calm recently. But that's not a bad thing i'm glade that nothings gone wrong, but it's just that's... its kinda boring.

The loud speaker turned on with a high pitch ring making all the animals that had good hearing flinch. "Judy and Nick report to my office." Bogo asked through the speakers.

"I think your wish has been granted." Nick said with a grin.

They made there way to Bogo's office pushing the door open, Bogo was sitting in his chair, "Take a seat, both of you." They both hopped up on a chair that was big enough for both of them to sit side by side. "I have gotten reports of loud noises and bright lights coming from Sahara square on cactus grove i'm sending you two to investigate, you seem like you need something to do."

"Yes!" Judy shouted "I mean thank you sir."

"That's what i thought." Bogo said sternly.

Both Judy and Nick walked out of his office and walked quickly to a police car, they hopped into the car and drove off.

"You seem a little bit to excited about this Judy," she was almost bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"It's the first thing I've, I mean we have had to do in like a week," Judy replied

"Where almost there," Nick said.

cactus grove was a ghost town, a coal mine caught fire 5 years ago causing sink holes and unsafe high level of carbon dioxide,  
only a couple animals live there now, most of the other moved to safer locations.

"OK where right where we got the report from," it was quite. they saw a flash followed by an loud bang coming from a house, Judy rushed over.

"Judy wait we don't know whats in there, we should wait for backup." Nick yelled, but she wasn't stopping, he called for backup and followed Judy.

Judy rushed inside the house but stopped as a bullet hit the wall next to her face she fell back, and scrambled out the door.

Nick pulled out his radio. "Requesting backup Gun shots In cactus grove!" Nick yelled into his radio, he ran up to Judy, dart gun raised.

"Judy What happened." Nick asked as he helped her back up on her feet.

"I Just walked and a bullet almost hit me." She said still a shaken up,

Nick peered his head in slightly to see a shadowy figure laying against a wall. a bullet quickly wised past his head causing him to fall back.

"Nick!"

"I'm alright." He said quickly getting up and brushing off the dirt.

Judy put her ear against the wall, trying to hear whats happening inside.

"Carrots what are you hearing?" Nick asked almost whispering.

"Shhh," she said putting he paw up signaling him to stop talking.

"I heard someone coughing and struggling to breath, I think hes injured."

the ZPD swat team arrived in a large van, they all rushed out towards the house dart pistols raised, riot shield's in paw. The other cop cars soon pulled up, Bogo stepped out and rushed towards Judy and Nick picking them both up and rushing them behind a cop car.

"Judy, Nick what happened you reported in gunshots, are you both OK?!" Bogo asked in a shocked voice.

"Me and Nick are fine but whoever's in there is not. I put my ears against the wall to hear him struggling to breath, I believe hes severely injured.  
Mabye confused as well."

Bogo signaled for the swat team to move in from behind. Nick sat up peaking his head just above the cop car,

"Entering the building." Nick heard over the radio

"proceed with caution, The mammal in Injured and armed." Bogo replied

"understood,"

the radio went silent for a Minute. as Judy, Nick, Bogo and the other sit behind there's cars dart guns raised."

"Sir we found the mammal hes sitting against a wall appears to be bleeding, permission to proceed?"

Bogo picked up his radio. "permission granted"

They heard gunfire coming from the house.

"Officer Mchorn down! Taking fi-" another couple gunshots came from the house. followed by screams, as the radio cut off.

"What the hell's happening in there!" Bogo shouted into his radio. he waited a couple of seconds, no response. "Delgato Whats happening in there!"  
he shouted again.

A swat member barged through the front door carrying another officer, he got away from the house before collapsing on the ground.  
Bogo rushed up to the swat members.

"Nick took out his radio. "This is Nick Wilde ZPD requesting three ambulances Cactus grove!"

Bogo and another officer carried the two swat members to a before taking off there masks, It was Delgato and Mchorn. two red blood stains appeared on Delgato one on his left leg and in his side, Delgato was still conscious, They looked over to Mchorn two bullet wounds to the chest, Bogo went to check his pulse.

"is he still alive?" Judy asked in a worried tone.

Bogo hove just fell to his side and he shook his head. the look of sadness quickly turn into a look of anger.  
"Get though dam ambulances here already!" He shouted.

"S-ir." Delgato spoke as he coughed up blood.

"Dalgato don't speak we have ambulances on the way. We just need you to hang in there."

"It was," he coughed up more blood, laying in a pool of blood..."

"Don't speak." Bogo said.

"We though we had the upper hand... he raised a gun and mowed us down like we where nothing. ripping through are armor and shields like it was tinfoil.  
We didn't have time to react."

"What about the other swat member's?" Nick asked.

Delgato turned his head looking back in the house. "De-, there all... dead." he said turning his head away from the house.

Nick looked back at Bogo to see him nearly bursting with rage.

"I wasn't a mammal, it was something else."

Bogo manged to cool himself down. "OK Delgato lets get you to a hospital." Bogo said as the ambulances arrived. they lifted him and Mchorn up on stretcher and carried them off.

"Ok i sent in are best swat team and they got mowed down. i'm open to ideas" Bogo said

"Me and Nick could go in, I mean we are the smallest cops and we will be a harder targed to hit."

"I would normally say no, but considering the circumstances i'm going to half to say yes."

Nick looked back at Judy. "What why do I half to come with?"

"your my backup if anything goes wrong, and your small and fast right?"

"Fine, but if I die I want to have, I told you this was a bad idea, written on my grave stone.

"We will have half of the police force ready in front if anything goes wrong."

Judy was already heading behind the house, he gurgling followed. they made it to the back door it was broken in from the swat team entering.  
they entered trying to step over the broken glass. it was an old house, there where rusted pipes sticking out from wall floor boards missing, and the roof looked like it was going to cave in on itself at any moment. they walked through the hallway tell they found the Three body's of the swat team. Judy gasped as she covered her mouth to stop from screaming. they all lay next to each other soaking in there own blood. She took a deep breath and peaked into the room, seeing the figure sitting against the wall, it wasn't moving, she walked towards him dart-gun drawn. noticing tranquilizer darts in his chest she put it back in her holster.

"Judy what are you doing?!" Nick whispers.

"He has four darts in his chest hes out cold".

the mammal sat up staring Nick in his eyes.

Judy and Nick both stepped back taking hold of there dart gun.

the mammal sat up holding his gun aiming at Judy *Click* *Click* *Click*. he was out of ammo. "Hes out of ammo!" Nick shouted.  
almost the hole police force came rushing in through the front door. all of them darts gun raised ready to shot.

they shined a light on the mammal laying against the wall. Nicks eyes widened, Delgato was not wrong what ever he was it was not normal. its face was flat small piercing light blue eyes, and no fur on its face, he was sitting in a pool of blood. but it was his own.  
an empty magazine dropped from the gun. the creature thumbed around trying to take something out of his vest. the force quickly fired at least 12 darts into his chest, the creature gun fell from his paws... and started laughing... Everyone in the room took a step back. Nick still looking at the creature,  
the police force now seeing how injured the creature was, they slowly walked towards him. It still profusely laughing.

"Who are you! What are you!" Bogo yelled at the creature.

The creature slowly stopped laughing "Deep inside where nothing's fine I've lost my mind." the creature spoke

"Whats that supposed to mean you bastard you killed four of my men and that's all you have to say!" Bogo now yelling at the top of his lungs

"How did I go from a 5 year old playing on a swing set, to laying on the ground bleeding out." It let out a chuckle

Bogo ran up to him ready to punch him, it looked up to meet him eye to eye, Bogo just stopped and stood there looking down on this creature.

the creature looked down in his hand holding a picture. "Sorry Landen looks like i'm not going to be able to buy you that drink after all. it muttered

"Whats that supposed to mean!" Bogo now looking closely at him noticed he was gravely injured, gunshot wound to his chest, laying in his own blood.

"The bells.. are ringing ever so loudly today." the creature spoke softly as It turned its head to look out the window, and smiled before closing his eyes.

"Hey your not getting off that easy I have a lot of questions for you! you are not dying here!"

The creature took a deep breath in and then let it out... then nothing.

"Someone get a stretcher!" Bogo commanded

Nick just stood there, this mammal that was laying on the ground dead, yet it struck fear into everyone, what was he, who was he. why was he injured,  
how does this mammal who was laying on the floor bleeding out instill fear. He just didn't know.

the medical team quickly rushed in and and lifted the body up on a stretcher and they covered the body with a black blanket and carried him out,  
as they carried him out A arm slipped out, the the News quickly took pictures as quickly as they saw. the police force pushed them back They walked him towards the ambulance, they put him in the back and drove off.

Nick walked back to his and Judy's cop car and they both sat down.

As they drove back the car was quite no words where passed. they got back just as the sun rose, they walked in both heading off the change room to get a fresh set of cloths. Nick got out first and headed over to the lounge and grabbed two cups of coffee, he went to wait for Judy to come out.

She walked out. "hey carrots.. one hell of a way to start a day hu?" Nick said handing her another coffee.

"yea." she took the coffee and gave Nick a smile. "We should see what the media thinks of this,"

Nick and Judy walked up to the 2nd floor and made there way to a computer, Judy sat down Nick leaned over the chair to watch. she pulled up a new article. "unknown mammal kills four swat team members." Nick said reading it aloud. Judy scrolls down.

"In the Early morning. Police force went to cactus grove on reports of loud noises and bright lights. They sent ZPD officers Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde to investigate,  
They called in backup shortly after reporting gunshots. the swat team and half of the police force arrived at the scene, they sent in the swat team from the back only to hear gunshots coming from inside the house. swat members Delgato and Mchorn came through the front door falling down into the sand. Bogo carried them behind a cop car, mchorn had been shot in the chest killing him. Delgato suffered wounds to his leg and side. but is expected to make a full recovery.  
as for the other three swat members there names have not been reviled to us, only thing we know is they where all shot and killed." Judy said scrolling down some more.

Nick read aloud. "They carried out a unknown mammal presumed dead." Judy scrolled down to see a picture of its paw hanging out of the stretcher blood dripping from it's finger tips. Judy scrolled down a little more.

"This is all we know for the time being, we will keep you up to date as more information is released to us." Judy read as she existed the computer window Judy leaned back in her chair. "who was he, what was he" she asked looking up at the ceiling. She hopped down from her chair and headed off to the hospital.

"Hey carrots where are you going." Nick asked as he followed her.

"To the hospital to see if they have learned anything unknown mammal.

Nick pressed his paws against his face dragging it down. "They probably don't even have the blood tests done yet you realize"

Judy turned to Nick. "I know, But I just want to help in any way I can, like answering questions about the mammal before he died."

"lets at least go get some breakfast first maybe give them a little more time to figure stuff out before you head off."

Judy's stomach growled. she was getting kinda hungry. "yea that sounds like a good idea I am getting kinda hungry."

"great, there's this new pancake place I have been wanting to try." Nick said heading holding the door open for Judy.

they both make it outside the sun still just barely peaking over the eastern mountains. they start walking Nick leading the way to the place.

"I Hear they have the best pancakes in town." Nick said

"I'll be the judge of that, you remember I lived on a farm, we had fresh pancakes daily, well not daily.. When ever Bonnie, my mother had time to make 500 pancakes."

"I forgot you had so many siblings" Nick said taking a sip of coffee.

"yea all 275 of them, family reunion are at least 2,000 mammals,"

Nick almost spat out his coffee trying to contain his laughter. "anyways where here," he said as they walked in.

"Hello Welcome to porcupine pancakes, table for two?" a porcupine asked.

"yes table for two please" Nick answered politely.

"OK follow me" she lead them to a table by a window. "Can I get you started with anything."

"No i'm fine with water" Judy said.

"I'm not fine with water I need another cup of coffee." Nick said rubbing his eyes.

"OK i will be right back with a pot of coffee." said the waiter as she walked away.

"So you care to tell me the real reason why you want to go to the hospital to see a dead body?" Nick asked as he got comfy in his seat.

"OK.. fine.. I think there more to this then they think. I mean yea we don't know what he is. But why did he have guns and a protective vest and a gunshot wound to the chest. We got no calls reporting gunshots and there are no guns in Zootopia and wouldn't someone notice a strange creature walking around town in full tactical looking like gear, and what was with that bright light." Judy said scratching her head.

"Ummm it could have come from underground into the house." Nick said trying to find a better reason for her.

"Then why wasn't there a trail of blood leading to where he was sitting. You see every answer I come up with just bring more questions."

Nicks coffee came "so have you two decided what you want" the porcupine asked pulling out a note pad.

"Let's just go with the early bird special, I have heard good things about it." Nick said picking up the cup of coffee.

"And you Miss"

"Dito what he's having." Judy said staring out the window watching the cars passed by.

"OK we will have them out for you shortly"

they both sat there for a couple waiting for there food to arrive. "so carrots, what are you doing to do about it."

"first we need to know what kinda mammal he was. I'm hoping that the blood test shines some light on that. Also I would like to inspect what ever he had no him.  
maybe that will answer a few more questions."

Nick sat up looking at Judy "Fine but i'm coming with you. I would rather you not get in trouble."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Judy replied.

their pancaked arrived, they where stacked six high Judy eyes widened she has not seen pancakes like these in years. they both sat back enjoying there pancakes after they where done Nick payed the bill and they headed off.

They walked to the hospital which wasn't far away so they didn't need to drive, as they walked in through the front they where greeted by a Black panther in a lab coat.

"Hello how may I help you officers?" the panther asked.

"Hello I am Judy and this is my partner Nick Wilde, we are here to see the doctor who inspected the unknown mammals body and also inspect the items he had on him"  
Judy asked.

"Awww you want to talk to Dr. Nest , if you want to follow me I can take you to him."

the panther walked off Nick and Judy followed close behind. He came to a stop turning to knock on a door. " the officers who where the first on the scene are here to see you.

"What are you waiting for send them on in." they heard a voice say from inside.

They walk in to see a otter sitting at a desk. he stood up, "so you're the officers who first encountered the creature that killed four of ZPD's finest's?" he asked.

"Yes, can you tell us what you learned about him?" Judy said.

walked over to a stool and sat down, "you better take a seat, this is going to be hard to explain."

They both took a seat, "When i first saw the mammal I though it was a genetically deformed wolf with with hair lose. but after I did an X-ray I knew I was not looking at a wolf. His bone structure is something I have never seen before." He paused for a moment. "You now all mammals used to walk on all fours, only recently we started walking on two leg's. Buts it's still easier to walk on four, that's why all the mammals that where affected by the night howlers where on all fours."

"Course why do you mention that." Judy said in a confused tone.

"from what I found If this Mammal where to be effect by the Night howler It would walk on two legs." He said as he pulled up x-ray's of the creature and putting them on a board." his bone structure or whats left of it. i'll get to that part. his spine and legs are designed to walk up right it would be slower for him to move on all four's and most likely injured him if he did.

"yea but kangaroos have always walked on two legs." Nick said.

"yes but they have a tail that helps them balance and there back was still bent over." He replied. "Moving on what ever that mammal was wearing in that vest its tensile strength was off the charts, to give you something to compare it with steel has a tensile strength of 72,519 PSI before breaking. this stuff had an an insane tensile strength of 525,036 PSI 7 times that of steel!" but what scares me is what pierced it. the energy required to break one layer of this stuff is a lot. but all 7 layers of it and still have enough energy to rip his inside to shreds. that's would be a nasty piece of weaponry." its also why your darts did not work this stuff just stopped them dead in there tracks.

Judy and Nick where still sitting on the stool in shock of what he just said. they just sat in silence for a minute

broke the silence. "well I'm still waiting for the blood test and DNA tests to get back though so I don't know everything yet."

"See I told you so." Nick whispers to Judy."

"o shut-up" she whispered back

"so you saying this guys an alien doc?" Nick asked."

"No I know hes from this planet the blood has a similar chemical makeup." He said swiveling back around to look at his papers, also it's male.

"How do you know that?" Judy asked

"Do you really need me to tell you?" He replied staring blankly at Judy.

Judy though about it for a second then realized, she shook her head. "No I think I understand," she said looking down at the floor.

"anyways that's all I know for now, more in-depth testing is being processed at the moment I will let you know when I know more."

"thank you doctor for your time you have been a great help." Judy said hopping off the stool, "Before we leave can you point us in the direction of where the body and items are being kept?

"I'll have me assistant walk you down there" He called out for his assistant he quickly came in.

"How can I help you sir," the panther said looking at Nest.

"Could you take our friends here to see the body and items?"

"Of course, officers if you would follow me." the panther said with a smile.

He lead them down a long corridor un-tell they reached a rather hefty looking door. he thumbed around on his key chin trying to find the right key, he opened the door and there was the body laying on a table bottom half covered up with a blue blanket. Judy looked to the left to see a table where all his items/clothes he had where laid out on most of them still covered in blood. she walked over to the table looking at what he had, two guns one smaller then the other, and a couple clips of what look to be like ammunition and a vest. she noticed a white object peaking out of the vest, she pulled out a pair of rubber gloves and pulled out two pictures,

"Nick look." Nick walked over and looked over her shoulder he looked down at the first one was of what look's to be him when he was a kit standing next to what appeared to be his family. the 2nd picture was of the creature standing next to another one of his kind they are both in military gear in some sort of desert, under the photo was the writing, Landen. "Landen..." Judy remembered the creatures last words.. "Landen." She had a epiphany, the guy standing next to him was Landen!  
"Nick the person standing next to him is named Landen you know the name the creature said before passing away maybe Landen is somewhere in Zootopia still alive. Judy took out her phone laying the photos down on the table and took a picture of them.

"Judy shoved her phone back in her pocket." Thank you for all that you have done for us, umm I don't believe I caught your name. Judy ask the panther, she felt kinda bad that she did not ask him sooner.

"the names Oswald, I all ready know both of your names, Nick Wilde the first fox officer and Judy Hopps first ever bunny officer. also the two mammals who single handily saved Zootopia from Bellwether. everyone in Zootopia knows your names." Oswald said giving Judy and Nick a smile.

Judy was blushing a little not used to being praised, Nick was just standing there soaking it all in, its rare that he gets praise so he was going to take it all in well it lasted.

"Thank you for your kind words. It means a lot to me to know that I am making a difference." Judy shoved Nick a little "Nick say thank you. she said under her breath."

"o yea, thank you," Nick said pulling his mind back to reality.

Oswald started laughing a little. he pulled himself together. "anyways the exist two hall ways down then make a right turn and your there."

"Bye and thank you again!" Judy grabbed Nicks arm and pulled him along towards the exist, Oswald waved goodbye as they rushed off.

"what's the hurry carrots?"

"We half to tell Bogo that there might be another one of them still in Zootopia. Their could be another heavily armed and confused mammal on the lose"

Nick had to agree with her there definitely was some evidence to support her claims, but he didn't want her to chase after unknown mammal that is armed to the teeth.  
but he knew once she had her mind set to something there was no stopping her.

They ran back to the station, barging in. "Clawhuser!" Judy said excitedly.

he leaned forward to see nick and Judy running towards him.

"Hey What can I do for you guys"

"we need to talk to Bogo, we have news on the unknown mammal."

"wait what, how did you.. You know what never mind. Let me call Bogo see if hes available." He picked up a lan line "Sir Nick Judy Wish to talk with you..  
They have news on the unknown mammal... OK. He put the phone back down. "He will see you now."

Judy ran towards Bogo office, she turned around to see nick walker in the other directions." And where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"O come on Judy I ran out of coffee like 5 minutes ago" Nick said rubbing his eyes.

"seriously Nick? you cant live without coffee for 10 minutes?"

"No but I would rather not, why do you need to come with you anyways?"

"Your my partner, no come on stop whining and get your lazy tail up here,

Nick groaned as he walked to Judy.

They opened Bogo's door, "this better be important, I have a lot of work to do." Bogo said leaning back in his chair arms crossed.

"We think there's another one them out somewhere in Zootopia"

"One of them?"

"you know the unknown mammal we found this morning laying in a pool of his own blood."

Bogo sat up straight. "What makes you think that's there another one?"

Judy dug her phone out of her pocket scrolling through pictures, she handed him the phone. "We found two pictures in his vests pocket. the first one appears to be the mammal standing next to his family"

Bogo slipped on his glasses getting a better look.

"But that ones not important the 2nd one, is him standing next to what appears to be his friend with the text Landen written under the photo.

"and what importance does this have?" handing the phone back to Judy.

"sir the last thing it said before it die was, "sorry Landen looks like I wont be able to buy you that drink." I have all reason to believe,  
that that mammal standing next to him.. is Landen."

"so your telling me that I have another mammal running. around with a semi auto Gun? the same kind mammal that gunned down four of my best officers."

"I'm sorry I did not come with better news sir."

Bogo let out a sigh. "what do you suggest you do, wait tell it guns down another mammal, these thing have powerful weapons that i have never seen before  
that ripped through are protective gear like it was not even there.

"I would suggest doing a full sweep of cactus grove see if we can find the mammal." Judy answered.

Bogo relaxing back down into his chair. "Now let's recap, at 6:32 you found an unknown mammal in Sahara square cactus grove still breathing,  
at 6:38 the mammal died from blood lose. but before he died said Landen's name.

"yes sir." Judy replied. "We went to to see if we could learn anything. long story short it's like nothing he had ever seen before.  
after that we went and inspected his items, we found those two pictures. Well there was some more stuff said but I don't have full understanding of it. I suggest you talk to him personally if you want a more in depth explanation of the creatures biology"

"OK i thank you both for the information, I will have a fully sweep of cactus grove see if we can find him," Bogo picked up his phone.  
"Clawhuaser." I need to call Rainovich, Wolford, Fangmire teams back Where doing a full sweep of cactus grove we have reason to believe there's another unknown mammal heavily armed wondering around..yea I...Yes...I Don't care Clawhauser just get it done!" Bogo hung up the phone.

Judy took a step towards the door. "I'll get my gear on. Nick come on."

"Wait." Bogo said standing up walking to the door. "I think you should take the rest of the day off.

Nick let out a sigh of relief. anyways he wanted to get back to bed.

"Sir i'm fine."

"Judy not even five hours ago you where being shot at. I think you should take a day off to evaluate what just happened." Bogo said in a soft tone.

"Bogo that's exactly why I need something to do. I can"t just stew in my own though all day long."

"fine but i'm not sending you back to cactus grove. If let you go there you have way to high a risk carbon dioxide poisoning. I already let you spend to much time there"

"Fine what else do you have for us to do?"

"Aguhh" Bogo took a deep breath and exhaled. Bogo looked back down at his clipboard flipping through a couple pages "aww here's something. We got a weird signal coming from the middle of the woods at 9:23. he handed Nick the papers.

"sir that's 30 miles out in the middle of the woods why would someone be out there?" Nick asked looking back up at Bogo.

"I don't know, that's why i'm sending you two to go see."

Judy grabbed the papers out of Nicks paws. "But that's like a 8 hour walk and there's no roads that lead there,"

"you said you wanted something to do so I gave you something to do. Unless you want to go put tickets on cars for the rest of the day." Bogo said grinning

"I'm not getting that coffee anytime soon am I." Nick said eyes half closed

"Nope." come on sleepy head we got a long walk ahead of us." Judy walked out dragging Nick behind her.

they drove off down miles of dirt road kicking up dirt and rocks clicking up against the bottom on the car. they where forced to stop when a log was toppled over the road. Nick and Judy stepped outside the car inspecting the log.

Nick kicked the log. "Well looks like where walking the rest of the way."

They both started walking tell the end of the road, they where still 25 miles out and it was approaching 5 pm. they had trouble walking through the thick woods roots every step causing them to fall or stumble every couple feet, tall grass as high as Judy at some parts she had to hold nicks paw so she would not lose sight of him, Nick stumbled and fell face first into a pool of mud.

"God this sucks, makes parking duty seem fun."

"haven't you ever been out in the woods before.?"

"No i'm a city fox, i'm not Grill, Bears.

Judy stuck out a paw and helped nick back to his feet, he wiped the mud from his face and shirt. "Anyways we're almost there." Judy said looking down at her GPS "about one more mile to go."

they kept walking for about a mile "to think someone would be out here in the middle of nowhere" Nick said looking back at Judy

"I know, I think where in the area where we got the signal"

"Hey Judy you should come look at this" Judy ran over to see a campfire still glowing a dim red.

"Well this is definitely the spot." she said looking down at the fire.

"Well he or she is definitely a predator judging by the fish bones around the fire." Nick picked on up to get a closer look.

Judy cupped her paws and put them over her face. "Hello is anyone there." she shouted into the trees, no response.

"Judy I think I found where the single is coming from, it seems to be a distress beacon of some-sorts."

"I'm coming over Nick" so walked over to Nick but heard a twig snap behind her, her ears instantly pointed in the direction the sound came from.  
"Nick what was that?"

"I don't know carrots."

They both started slowly walking towards where the sound came from. nick noticed a cylinder like object rolling towards them "Grenade" he shouted getting away from it as quickly as possible.

"Who's there!" Judy shouted as she tried to get away but was to slow and was engulfed in a gas of some sorts.

a creature in the shadows stood up shrouded in darkness. it was like his dream. he took out his dart gun getting ready to fire at it, he was interrupted by a wolf running at him on all fours. Nick shot the wolf in the side. but before the dart took effect. the wolf bit his arm causing him to drop the dart gun. he punched the wolf in the side causing loosen his jaws and knocking him off his arm, he scrambled for his dart gun and turned around to see the creature. "what the." he said before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, he fell over on the ground everything fading he looked over to Judy laying on the grass, then it all faded away.

To be continued.

 **again sorry for making it so long, I was going to make half of this about nick and Judy's day and them then meeting Landen. but it was so long already so I'm just going to dedicate the next chapter to Landen and get some action in.**

 **also i got distracted reading Beast of yesterday, great story by tremainj go** **check** **him out.**


	3. Chapter III: A mad world

**A/N my laptop** **brokedown a couple days and I lost all of my writing for chapter 4 which was about 15,000 words written with ideas and new charcters** **backstories and names. good news is I'm getting a new computer soon and i might be able to recover the lost data this update is just fixes and small edits of chapter 1,2,3. sorry if you though this was a new chapter. i will have it out as soon as possible even if thats means rewriting it all.**

 **Hey guys sorry for the wait. I spent a lot of time rewriting and rethinking this story. I always try for 5,000 words but only got 4,500 so its shorter then normal. I hope it turned out well. I also went back to ch 1 and fixed some spellings** **things. Anyways sorry for any miss spelling's I made please tell me where I messed up so i can fix it.**

 **Chapter 3: A mad world**

* * *

Landen rushed over to Paco and checked his pulse. "Good still alive." He turned his head to look at the creature, "Fuck, I don't think i'm in Kansas anyone." He turned his head to look at the bunny and fox laying on the ground passed out. He looked at Paco still passed out. He went over and started up a fire and laid Paco down next to it. He then preceded to grab the cable he had in his backpack and a dressing, the foxes arm was bleeding pretty badly. He dragged the passed out bunny and fox to two trees and tied them up, then wrapped the foxes arm up. He had to many questions for him to let him bleed out.

He searched them and found their wallets, police badges, and what appeared to be a compressed air dart gun. He opened the bunny's wallet, found what appeared to be a driver license. Judy, Hopps species bunny age 25, He closed it and opened the foxes wallet. Nick, Wilde species red fox age 33. "Ha, they're both older then I am," he chuckled to himself.

He tried to move his left arm, it almost caused him to fall over from the pain. "Oh yeah, forgot I dislocated that," he mumbled to himself. He got what was left of the cable and tied it around his left wrist and tied the other end to a tree. "OK. 3...2...1" he gave a couple of quick breaths and then gave it a good yank popping his shoulder back in place. "Holy shit that's something," he said almost falling on his knees. He moved his arm a little making sure everything was working. "Well, everything seems to be in order." His arm still hurt like hell when he moved it. He reused the cable to make a makeshift sling for his arm.

He sat down on a log in front of the two trees looking at the fox and the bunny. he looked down at his watch 0334. He turned his head back towards the two. "What are you." he whispered to himself. He had his Mk 18 Mod 0 CQBR next to him ready. He was tired. His vision was getting blurry as the hours passed. He looked down at his watch again 0546. "think i'm just going to rest my eyes," he thought. He fell asleep 5 minutes later.

5 hours later.

Nick woke up with a screaming headache. He went to lift his arms up to rub his head and was stopped. He looked down to see he was tied to a tree. He looked next to him to see Judy tied to a separate tree. He looked forward to see the creature they saw in the photo. He panicked for a second struggling to get out. For some reason the creature scared him. Felt like that time they found the same kind of creature laying in its own blood. He calmed himself down. He remembered a savage wolf attacking him and biting his arm. He looked down at his arm and saw it was bandaged up. He looked around seeing the savage naked wolf laying next to a fire. He hoped it wouldn't wake up. He turned to see Judy tied to a tree next to him. "Hey Carrots, come on cotton tail wake up." Judy stirred slightly, so did the creature. "Shit come on carrots." He started trying to claw his way through the cable. No such luck. Whatever they where made of it wasn't even scratching it. He heard a click. He turned to see the creature point the same kind of gun the other one had at him.

"See your awake. Care to tell me why you can talk." It asked him still pointing his gun in his face.

"What are you?" Nick asked. A bullet hit the tree beside him waking up the wolf. It raised it head. Nick struggled trying to get out.

"Struggling is not going to help you. Those are steel cables, unless you have a blowtorch it's useless."

"We need to get that savage wolf to a hospital. He's been effected by the night-howler! or tie him up before he attacks you!" Nick was panicking. If the wolf attacked the creature and killed him what would be left to stop him from tearing up him and Judy!?

"What the fuck are you rambling on about, wolf? you mean Paco?.. my dog?" he said looking confused.

Nick was still struggling to get out. He saw the wolf wake up stare at him and growl. He looked over at Judy still passed out. "Please listen to me! That wolf has been effected by night-howler. It causes mammals to lose their minds and makes them go savage!" It started to walk towards them. Nick was now in full panic. He started to chew at the cable in hopes of getting out.

"Fox, we have already been through this. You're not getting out, and Paco heel," Landen said. Paco stopped growling and walked to Landen laying down in front of him.

Nick stopped chewing on the cable and looked at the savage wolf taking commands from this unknown creature, "How.. how.. are you able to keep it under control..."  
Nick said trying to find better words to describe what he is seeing. Another gunshot hit the tree. "Stop that!"

"I'll stop when you answer my question. I repeat why... can... you... talk."

"your question is malformed, for god sake we could always talk!"

"Bullshit, I have never once seen a fox nor a bunny talk, and i'm getting really tired of as-"

"O god, My head," Judy said in a soft voice now mostly awake.

Nick saw the creature turn his gun now pointing at Judy.

"Oh, glad to see you're up. Maybe you can tell me why you can talk. Not getting anything useful out of this fox."

"Where are we?" she said trying stand up but she was stopped. She looked down to see cable around her tying her to a tree. She looked up to another creature standing next to a wolf down on all fours. "Sir, we need to get that wolf to a hospital where they can help him."

"Oh for the love of god! What is wrong with you things," Landen said rubbing his temples. "First of all this is not a wolf, this is Paco my dog. 2nd off, he's not savage,  
he's well trained and he follows whatever I say. So if I command him to rip your throats out he will. Hopefully that clears things up..."

She turned to look at Landen. "Your Landen..." Judy said looking up at him.

Laden moved in closer to Judy and sat in front of her in the still wet morning grass. "How does a talking bunny know my name?"

Nick leaned forward a little. "We found another one of your kind, injured with a bullet wound to the chest."

"Mill's..." he mumbled under his breath.

"So Mills was his name?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, Well your friend Mill's killed four police officers before he died of blood loss." Another bullet hit the tree next to Nick. "For fuck sake stop that!"

"The last time I saw Mills was when we where under heavy gunfire in Afghanistan. He had been shot with what appeared to be a .50 cal. I left him downstairs with a pistol in his hands to hold off whoever came in while I waited for air support.

"Whats a .50 cal?" Nick questioned.

A.50 Caliber Long Range Sniper Rifle (LRSR) Gary's U.S. Infantry Weapon Muzzle Velocity (2,800) fps (853 mps)  
Muzzle Energy (11,500) foot-pounds (15,582)  
effective kill range (2,000 yd) (1,829 m)  
A nasty piece of weaponry."

Why would you ever need that kind of weapon! are you crazy! Why would you need something that can shoot at the speed of sound over a mile?!" Nick almost yelled at him.

"kill them or they kill you."

"So your a soldier?" Judy asked.

"Tell you what, it seems like I'm not the only one confused, so here's what I propose. I'll ask a question and then you ask a question. i'll go first. Yes I am a soldier. Landen, Miles J. in division 102, automatic rifleman, the last one of my team," He said standing back up and walking back over to Paco. He put what appeared to be a vest on him and gathered up his stuff. "Now its my turn to ask. Why can you talk."

Nick still didn't understand the question. He turned to look at Judy she looked like she didn't understand it either. "Umm I still don't really understand your question. For the last 2000 years mammals could talk." He closed his eyes and waited for a bullet to hit the tree next to him, but it never did.

"OK then." Landen said putting the gun down next to the distress beacon which he had now turned off.

"What? you believe me now? your not going to shoot me again?"

"Don't tempt me, and No I still don't believe you. But seeing how you have no reason to lie I will take your word for it."

"Our turn," Judy said staring at Landen. "What are you? You're the second of your kind I have ever seen. The first being your friend."

Landen sat down on the stump. "I am just man."

"Whats Man?" Nick asked.

"Many greater minds have asked that question and failed to answer it. The best answer I have for you is, Man is the cruelest animal."

"You don't get it do you. Predators no longer attack prey. You can't be cruel. We have rules in place to stop that." Judy replied.

"Ok allow me to tell you a story, from world war two."

"World war two? There's never been a world war. We haven't even had a war in hundreds of years, let alone a world war." Judy said still a bit confused.

"Makes sense since you don't know what man is, how could I expect you to know the wars we have fought." Landen leaned back taking in a breath. "60,000,000 of my kind died in world war two."

"Good riddance" Nick said.

"62% of them where civilians."

Nick stopped talking trying to comprehend what he just said. "How?" Nick asked in a timid voice.

Landen pulled a book out from his bag and began reading.

"The Gestapo officer was a young man, maybe 23 years old, and so proud. He got excited. He said to her, "You old hag, you still want to live." He got his gun and put just one bullet in her. She wasn't dead. He wouldn't put two bullets into her. He said, "We have to win the war. We can't afford more than one bullet." He wouldn't waste the other one. We were all standing around, but there was nothing we could do. That was all. She was 92 years old.

Landen turned a couple of pages.

"When we arrived at our tragic fate: Hell, I was only 16 years old and yet, even today, my ears echo the painful cries of the thousands of people there. Upon our arrival we were separated by women and men. They took the women directly to the gas chambers and afterward to the crematoria - my mother and sister were among them,  
What pain, to see them taken to this place, never to return again. They divided the men into two groups; keeping my father and I united. there were approximately 6,000 people, but only 200 people su-"

"Stop!" Judy shouted.

Nick was speechless. He tried to imagine all the things he was just told. Where was this thing from? what could drive mammals to do such cruel things?

Landen closed his book. "you want to know why I keep these stories on me?"

Nick and Judy didn't respond.

"I keep these on me to remind me what man is capable of, every day I wake up every day wondering if it will be my last. I have seen my friends bleed out laying on the ground and you sit there covered in their blood trying to make the bleeding stop. You watch the light fade from their eyes, these people who used to be your friends. who had family's wife's children waiting for them to come home, lay dead on the ground. Someone has to tell their kid that daddy's not coming home." He turned his head to look into the early morning sky. "The greatest crimes in the world are not committed by people breaking the rules but by people following the rules. It's people who follow orders that drop bombs and massacre villages."

Nick felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He started shaking not able to stop himself. "Why.. are you telling us all of this?" he asked.

"I don't.. know. I feel like I am losing my mind with every breath I take."

Judy calmed herself down. "I think you are hurt and need help. We're police officers. We can get you help if you come with us. We can get you and that wolf over there help."

"I'll pass on your offer. Nor I or Paco need your help."

"So what now then? are you just going to leave us tied to these trees forever?" Nick asked.

"Well I could kill you both. I would have no quarrels with killing animals. But, i feel like some scientists spent a lot of time making you." Landen said picking up their dart guns. "One last question, where's the nearest city?"

"you don't know?" Nick replied.

"Nope"

"Then how did you get out here."

"No idea just woke up in the middle of the woods about two days ago." Landen said, packing up the rest of his gear.

Nick and Judy where both silent.

"well you don't need to tell me. When I was a little kid my dad taught me out to track foxes, so i'm thinking I just need to reverse that."

"Why in the hell would you be taught how to track foxes?!" Nick asked.

"I know how to track a lot of animals, but that's a story for another day." Landen said as he took the tranquilizer dart out of the gun. He walked up to Nick,  
dart in hand and stabbed it into the side of his neck.

"oww you bastar..." Nick said as he slouched over and passed out.

"Nick!" Judy shouted.

I'm assuming you are using Diprenorphine as the tranquilizing agent? That's some powerful stuff. Only reason I gave it to the fox is he has a similar biology as Paco,  
and since Paco was hit with one and survived i'm assuming he will too."

Judy started struggling to no avail. "What are you planing on doing with us!"

"As much as I would like to just leave you here tied up to a tree forever as your fox friend over there put it. I won't. Sadly, if this stuff is Diprenorphine it would most likely cause you to have respiratory depression and then death. So I'm going to leave you tied up and you're just going to have to wait for your friend to wake up and untie you. I'm still wondering why you would need elephant tranquilizer. I would suggest switching to Etorphine or Carfentanil." Landen said, shrugging it off.

Judy stopped struggling. "What will you do when you reach Zootopia?"

"Zootopia? That's an odd city name." Landen said as he packed what was left of his stuff shoving it into his backpack.

"You truly don't know anything thing, do you?"

"No, but I intend to find out. I have a kid and a wife waiting at home for me and I would hate to disappoint them... Anyways the effect of Dipernorphine should wear off in three to five hours." He went to untie Nick and placed one of their radios on the ground next to him. He kept the other one for himself. It may come in handy later.

"Come on Paco lets go." Paco got up and walked past Judy and gave her a growl, scaring her a little.

"Sir, don't let this creature control you. You have rights. The ZPD can help you." Judy said facing the wolf.

Landen started laughing. "Come on Paco."

Paco scampered over to Landen and they walked away.

"No wait we can help you! The ZPD will find you and take you in using force. If you just let me go and walk with me back to Zootopia i'm sure we can all look past this."

"I don't trust you, and you can try to hunt me down if you please but I will not be as nice as I was.

Judy watched as Landen and Paco walked away into the early morning woods. "Bogo's going to kill me," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Landen followed the tracks the fox had left, twigs snapped footsteps in the dirt. He kept walking for a couple hours till he came to a dirt roadway. He saw a small sized police car parked in front of a turned over log. He peered inside to see a mostly normal car. The peddles where raised a bit up though. He kept walking.

The road met up with two lanes of traffic. No one was out. His head quickly turned to the sound of a car coming his way. The car came into view and he looked inside the car as it drove by to see a leopard driving. The leopard looked his way as he passed Landen making eye contact. The car started swerving and almost crashed. The car pulled over to the side of the road.

Landen walked back a little, crouching behind a bush, holding Paco's collar so he wouldn't attack.

The leopard got out of the car walking on two legs. "Hello anyone there?" He started walking towards Landen. "Hello anyone there?" he asked again.

Landen pulled out his pistol and aimed it down towards the leopard. As it kept walking closer. "Hello?" it asked again.

Landen's hand was trembling... the leopard still walking closer.

"Hello?" it asked again now just 10 feet away from Landen.

Landen's finger tightened around the trigger pulling it halfway down.

"Daddy whats going on?" a small voice came from the car as a small leopard jumped out holding a piece of blanket.

"I though I saw something...must have just been my eyes. The leopard turned away from Landen and started walking back to the car. "I'm sorry for scaring you. Let's get back in the car," he said picking up the smaller leopard and carrying him into the car.

Landen let out a sigh of relief as he let go of the trigger and watched the car drive off.

Landen walked into the woods into the woods as far as he could but still be able to follow the road. He continued to follow the road until he hit a field of farmland. He looked off into the distance to see a giant city building, skyscrapers, roads. He looked to his left to see the roof of a small building, the rest was cover up by a small hill. He walked up over the hill Paco following closely in tow. He heard voices getting louder and louder. He ran forward to see over the hill.

It was a small one room school with a couple windows and one door in the front. Landen waited a moment before heading towards the building. He walked through a the field surrounded by some trees that were swaying back and forth ever so slightly in the wind. leaves fell to the ground slowly as he walked through them. He made it to the front door it read "Meadows Ridge preschool". He opened the door to a classroom full of animals wolves, bunnies, deer, lions, all sitting in front of him.  
He staggered a little bit as he took a step back.

There was a wolf standing in the front of a desk. It looked up from a book to meet eyes with Landen. The wolf staggered back a step pointing at Landen. All the kids in the room turned their heads to look at Landen. They all screamed and ran away from him knocking over desks sending papers flying everywhere trying to get away from him as quickly as possible and hide behind the wolf. The wolf held out its arms with the kids behind her. "Stay back i'm warning you," the wolf said in a female tone of voice extending her claws.

Landen just stood there.. looking at all these different animals walking and talking. His heart beat rapidly. He grabbed his chest with his left hand as his breathing became sporadic. He looked back at the wolf holding the kids behind her back.

"Do whatever you want to me just don't hurt the children, please." she begged.

Landen's jaw started to tremble. He turned his head and looked into a mirror staring at himself. He looked back at the kids and he made eye contact with the wolf again. "What am I?" he asked quietly under his breath.

He heard something big coming from behind him. Landen turned around to see a rhino charging him head first. He didn't have time to get out of the way. He took his pistol from the holster and fired off two shots that did nothing to stop the rhino. The rhino collided with Landen causing the pistol to fly out of his hands.  
The rhino's horn impacted Landen's vest and kept charging forward crashing through desks and sending even more papers flying. the rhino stopped with Landen pinned against a wall with the sound of bones cracking.

Landen tried to talk but was unable. The hit had knocked the wind out of him, most likely breaking a few ribs. He was gasping for air as Paco came rushing in causing the kid's to scream even more. Paco went and bit the rhino's leg causing him to drop Landen and let out a groan. He turned around and Kicked Paco to the other side of the room with Paco letting out a whimper.

Landen used the wall to pry himself up. He took his Mk 18 Mod 0 CQBR out from behind his back. The rhino turned his attention back towards Landen. He aimed his gun at him and fired off a shot hitting the rhinos horn, part of the horn chipped off. The rhino swung his arm around. Landen pulled his left arm out from the sling trying to block his attack. The swing came in at full force knocking him off his feet sending him flying across the room and through a window. He felt the bones in his arm shatter from the impact. He landed on a patch of grass. He cried out in agony, still holding onto his gun. He tried to move his left arm. It wouldn't move. The rhino walked around the building and started charging towards him once again.

"Go daddy! kill the monster!" a small voice came from inside the building.

Blood was dripping down from Landen's forehead into his left eye. He aimed the gun out in front of his right eye and pulled the trigger sending a bullet into the rhino still charging forwards. He shot again, rhino still charging forwards. He shot again and again every bullet nailing the rhino. The rhino raised his arms ready to pound down on Landen. He shot once more... the bullet echoed for miles as the rhino stood over him. The rhino's eyes fell back into his skull as he fell over next to Landen.

"Daddy!" one of the animals called out from the building.

Landen got up on his hand and knees trying to get himself up. He heard the rhino groan. Landen manged to stand up. Now on his feet he lifted his rifle and pointed it at the rhino's head and pulled the trigger. It jammed and didn't shot.

"Daddy come on get up!" one of the kids yelled.

Landen turned his head to look directly at a small Rhino standing next to the broken window. The black female wolf quickly pulled him away from the window  
putting him behind her back along with all the other animals. Landen lowered his rifle and walked towards the school to go get Paco. He felt something grab his leg,  
he looked down to see the rhino grasping his pant leg.

"I Won't...let you hurt.. them." The rhino said struggling for breath.

Landen looked down at this rhino who thought he was trying to hurt the other animals in there. The rhino's grip fell as he passed out.

unable to get the gun unjammed with one hand He lifted his gun back onto his back strapping it in and started walking back towards the school. All the animal kids started panicking. He made his way slowly over to the front door. He opened the door to see the wolf had picked up his pistol and was now aiming it at his chest.

"Don't come any closer you monster!"

Landen kept walking forward.

"I said don't come any closer!" she yelled pulling the trigger firing a bullet into Landen's vest.

The bullet fell short not being able to puncture his vest. The wolf fell down on her knees still aiming the gun at Landen. She was shaking with fear as Landen came up to her and took the gun from her paws. He turned around and went over to the side of the room where Paco lay. He lifted Paco who passed out when he hit his head against the wall and laid him over his neck carrying him as they both exited the building. he turned around looking back into the building he saw the animals all huddled in the back. He heard their quite whimpers the wolf still on her knees he made eye contact with the wolf and saw a level of fear that he didn't think was possible. He turned back around "Guess I am a monster." He mumbled under his breath as he walked away headed towards the forest as a trickle of blood ran down from his forehead leaving a trail of blood drops in the grass as he walked.

Landen manged to make it over to the forest. Once he thought he was far enough away he placed Paco down on the ground next to a tree. He leaned his back against the tree and slowly slid down against it and sat there. Paco woke up and laid his head down on his lap. Landen lifted his right hand in front of him opening it and closing it. He made a fist as and hit a tree with enough force to shack it slightly causing it drop a couple leaves around him where he sit. He left his hand there for a small amount time letting a small amount of blood dripped down. Paco snuggled in closer. Landen looked down to see Paco. He laid his hand on Paco's head, "thank you." Landen said as he lay there petting Paco as he watched the clouds in the sky pass over him.

* * *

 **Sorry I ended on a cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed the 3rd chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **for some odd reason I enjoy depressing stories without a happy ending. I don't believe in happy ever after and this story will reflect that.**

 **Fun fact the stories he told Nick and Judy about ww2 are true. Wait that's not a fun fact. the first story is from Joseph, Sher.**

 **the 2nd one if from Jakob, Blankitny. I would recommend reading their stories, it's a good reminder of our history.**


	4. Chapter IV: The True Beginning

**this took far to long to get out. I apologize about that. but anyways here is it, chapter 4 hope you enjoy the 12,000 word chapter. going to make the next one shorter.**

Nick lay in the grass face down as the trees were swaying gently in the wind with a relaxing rhythm, the leaves fell on his face ever so softly. He could hardly remember what happened prior to him falling asleep.

"Nick, come on you lazy fox get up." He heard a faint voice calling him.

Nick felt the world spinning. He slowly opened his eyes to see Judy still tied up to a tree. "Owww," He said rubbing his head.

"Are you just going to lay there or are you going to untie me?"

"Wait where am I? Why are you tied to a tree," he said still half asleep.

"You were knocked out with a tranquilizer. Now can you untie me?"

Nick couldn't think straight. The world was still madly spinning with an unsettling feeling in his stomach that was washing over him.

she waited a couple of seconds just staring at him. "I repeat, are you just going to lay there or are you going to untie me?"

"Yea, yea I hear you just, give me a second." He said groaning as he got up and started walking towards her stumbling over his own feet with every step. Slowly he made his was over to her. everything was coming back to him, being attacked by a wolf. a sharp pain in the back of the head. the face of the creature that captured them that struck fear into him. Seeing a savage wolf that attacked him acting calm, laying down in front of him. The conversation they had. The stories he told them which chilled him to the bone. He tried to shove the thought to the back of his mind but yet they would persist.

The wires dropped on the ground and She stood up brushing off the dirt and stretched her back and quickly scampers over to the radio on the ground next to Nick. She held down the top button. "This is officers Hopps with Nick Wilde."

"Judy, Nick?! Where the hell have you guys been? You were expected back 8 hours ago." An energetic and surprised voice came through the radio.

"We found another one of the creatures."

"Another what creature?"

"You know the same one that killed 4 of our swat team this morning. I think we ran into his friend."

"What! are you ok? Where are you? What did it look like? is it an alien?"

"Claw, I promise I will tell you every little detail, just not now. Right now I need to get this news to Bogo. Can you patch me through."

"Yea.. just, I'm just glad you guys are ok. Give me a second. Please hold."

"Is the world ever going to stop spinning?" Nick said looking up at the sky before falling backwards into a patch of soft grass with a thud. He stared up at the sky for a brief moment before he let his heavy eyelids fall.

"Is that Nick I heard. Is he OK?" Clawhuser asked.

"Yea, yea he's fine. He's just, he's just a bit tired. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Hey dumb fox, you alright over there?" She said, walking over to him and giving him a light kick in the side.

"No Finnick give me 5 more minutes," he said rolling over onto his side.

Judy rolled her eyes before taking her water bottle and twisting off the cap before splashing him in the face with a small amount of water. "Wake up sleepy head," she said screwing the bottle cap back on.

Nick was instantly torn from whatever peaceful state he was in and pulled back into reality. He shook the water from his head having his ears flop back and forth sending some droplets of water towards Judy. She put her paws up to try to block the incoming water.

"Did you have to wake me up? I was so comfortable," he replied sitting up and rubbing his eyes with a yawn bearing his teeth fully.

Before she could reply to Nick, Bogo's voice came booming through the radio. "Nick, Judy where have you been? you were supposed to back at the Precinct 8 hours ago. I have been trying to get you on the radio but I never got an answer. What the hell happened out there?"

"We found Landen along with a tame savage wolf," Judy said into the radio.

"Landen? you mean the Landen that you told me about yesterday? Also, what's this savage tame wolf you speak of?"

"Hard to explain but it was able to keep a wolf walking on all fours under control. I think it's been affected by the night howler but it's showing very few signs of it. It was also wearing a vest similar to the creatures indicating that they were in a group."

"You're telling me that there are even more of these creatures roaming about?"

"I don't think so. We talked with it and . . . "

"So you captured it?" he interrupted.

"Welllll no... it actually captured us," she said with a hint of shame in her voice.

"Wait what? are you injured? Are you hurt? What did it do to you?" He said so quickly that she couldn't jump in.

"No, we're perfectly fine." she said looking back at Nick. He was still sitting on the ground looking up at the sky. "Well mostly fine. Nicks a little dizzy. Anyways, I think it's alone, or is at least by itself."

"Why do you say that?"

"It asked where the nearest city was."

"Did you tell it?" he questioned her with a stern voice.

"Course not. Do you really think that little of me?.. sadly I think I didn't have to. I believe it's tracing our steps back as we speak."

"We will deal with that when the time comes... So it asked you where the nearest city was, so it's lost? tell me, is it as armed as the other one?"

"It's the same as the other one."

"Is there anything different about this one that I need to know?"

"Yea, it has a bigger gun. No idea what kind. Never seen anything like it before, one of its arms is in a sling. I don't know if it's broken or something else. The wolf was brown with black patches covering its back and the top part of its face and wearing a camo vest."

"I expect you to come back and give me a full report."

"Yea we will be back in 6.." she stopped to look over at Nick, head still turned to the sky, "make that 8 hours."

"Make that 30 min. I'll have a helicopter come pick you up. You have the most experience with these creatures and we need you back as soon as possible."

Nick instantly sat straight up, now fully awake. "Wait, what!" He almost yelled. You had us walk all the way out in the middle of nowhere when you could have just used a helicopter!?"

"You said you wanted something to do and it got you away from Cactus, grove."

Nick let out a deep groan as he lay back down into the soft grass.

"I will see you two soon." With that said Bogo hung up the radio.

Bogo hung up his phone before picking it back up again to make the call to cancel the sweep of Cactus Grove for the creature and to pick up Judy and Nick. Finally, he set down the phone back in its cradle. Opening a drawer under his desk he pulling out a brown bottle and small glass cup and poured himself a drink before turning around in his chair to face the window looking out upon the vast sprawling city and all of its buildings. The afternoon light shone down upon the building and streets, glimmering ever so slightly. He threw back his drink before pouring himself another glass. Turning back around to his desk he put the bottle back into his desk and set the small glass down on his desk. Reaching into his desk he pulled out a map of Zootopia with the forest and placed thumbtack Where Nick and Judy were, and drew a line from Zootopia to it and wondered how long it would take before the creature reached the population. He didn't know. It might already be there. He stared at the map for what seemed to only be a minute but when he looked back up at the clock hanging above the door 30 minutes had passed. Bogo was torn from his thoughts as the door was thrown open.

"Chief Bogo!" Clawhauser shouted as he barged into his office out of breath.

"What!" Bogo boomed at him standing up and slamming his hooves on the desk.

Clawhauser still out of breath lifted his paw, "There's been a shooting a Meadows Ridge preschool it's the creature," Clawhauser said just catching his breath.

"Why didn't you just call? I need to know these things."

"I tried. You kept putting me on hold."

He reached down to pick up his phone. "Nick, Judy there's been a change of plans." He finished his call then took a second to try to relax, but as leaned his head back his door was thrown open once more.

"Chief Bogo!"

Bogo heard a voice call. He leaned over his desk to see an otter wearing a doctors outfit, paws on his knees, out of breath, standing in front of him.

Two more officers came in, a rhino and tiger, and took the otter by both arms.

"Wait! Wait!" he shouted.

"Sorry sir. We told him you were busy, but he just charged in. We couldn't stop him." With that they turned him around and started carrying him out.

"I know more about the unknown mammal!" the otter said, just as they were moving him through the doorway.

Bogo stood up from his desk. "Wait.." he said sternly to both the tiger and the rhino. "are you the otter who examined the unknown creature?"

"Yes, I am. Now can you please put me down," he said, now slightly irritated.

"It's alright. I asked him to come. I did not inform the front desk. That is my mistake."

They quickly released him. "Sorry, sir. We did not know he had permission," the tiger said.

"It's quite alright. Now be off, get back to work, I have a feeling like we are all going to be working overtime today."

"Yes sir," they both replied and walked out and let the door click closed.

The Otter brushed himself off. "Thanks for that."

"My apologies, I didn't know you were coming. But next time, do call."

"Didn't have your number."

"I'll give that to you now. Take a seat," he said gesturing to a rather large chair. He pulled out a piece of paper from his top drawer and lifted a pen from a cup to the left of his desk. "So what did you find out?" he asked, as he wrote down his number on the piece of paper in front of him. He looked back at the Otter who was struggling to lift himself up on the chair. He eventually made it up and promptly sat down. "So.. I did a cross check, of every mammal in the database and found nothing that matched the skeleton structure."

"I don't see how this helps us."

"I just had to say that to get it out of the way. I also for some odd reason decided to cross check with the history museum just in case, thinking it might be an extinct species that has just now popped up, and I got a hit. I was right, it's a long thought to be extinct species that was only discovered 30 years ago." he said and pulled out two pieces of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Bogo.

Bogo unfolded the paper that was folded four times over.

"You won't be able to chase it down on foot."

"What's that?" Bogo said still unfolding the paper.

"I took a microscope to the body and found sweat glands all over its body."

"Sounds kinda gross. Don't most mammal only sweat through their paws? if my college education serves me right". He got the paper now fully unfolded and set it down in front of him on the desk. It was two X-rays, one of a creature they found this morning and of half a skeleton with half a skull and a missing arm and leg.

"You would be correct. Sweating from its entire body, well not entire, mostly around its armpits, face, arms, and paws, which in theory would allow it to run for an extended period of time without stopping. The water evaporating from its skin would get rid of a lot of heat generated."

Bogo picked up both images and laid them on top of each other and held them up to the ceiling letting the bright office light shine through them of both. The creature's skeleton laid nearly perfectly over the museum one. "What is this mammal called?"

"Homo Erectus is the proper name, however, the public calls it by a different name, Terror beast."

"Why would it be called that?" he asked still holding up the X-rays. Bogo separated them and held them side by side.

"It got it's nickname by being terrifying. Just the bones themselves scare prey and predators alike, very few mammal don't fear it and there is no cub, kit, calf, that will even go near the thing." said the Otter, twirling his thumbs. "There's one other thing."

Bogo waited for a second for him to say something but he didn't. "And that is?"

"When I said that this creature was extinct, I really meant it. The skeleton was carbon dated at 140,000,000 years old.

"And you're sure that they're the same creature?"

"You saw the images, the fit over each other like twins, there's no mistake they're the same creature."

"I still find it hard to believe that a single species has survived that long."

"I'm with you on that part, but no matter how impossible it might be, it's true,

"What I would have done to sit down and have a cup of coffee with this creature. I mean the things it could have told us, told us about our history, our beginning, battles that have been forgotten by time, what the earth was like back then." He let out a long sigh. "guess we will never know."

Bogo cracked part of a smile. "your wish may be still be granted."

"What?"

Bogo's phone rang again and he put it on hold now getting slightly angry but able to cool himself off rather quickly. "Two of my cops ran into another one."

The Otter's eyes lit up with enthusiasm. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. When can I speak with it?!"

"We don't have it in custody yet and its whereabouts are spotty at best. But when we do capture it, which we will, you will be the first mammal I call."

"Can't be that hard to capture, can it?"

"A dying one laying in a pool of its own blood managed to kill four of my Swat team. This one seems to be alive and kicking. In short, I don't know what these creatures are capable of in the slightest or how deadly they are, but I give you my word we will capture it."

The Otter tilted his head slightly like he was thinking about something before he snapped his finger "the weapon." I almost forgot we didn't learn much about it, but my assistant found how it worked. It left a nice hole in my wall and holes in three more walls it passed through before hitting a steel beam. Lucky no one was hurt. Well, besides my assistant who could not hear a thing for a couple minutes but he's alright now. You have any idea where this thing got this kind of weapon?"

"Sadly no, no I do not." He said quite piqued. My apologies Dr. it seems I have run out of time. I have something that requires my attention. I have to relay this information to the mammals at the creature's last known location.

The Otter let out another heavy sigh. "It's ok, I should run a couple more tests before having the body shipped off," he said as he started to get up. He moved down the rather large chair holding onto the side of the cushion as his feet touched down on the ground. Bogo walked around the desk and they walked towards the door. Clawhuser held the door open as Bogo led him out after he went back to his desk and picked up his phone. "Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde this Bogo speaking."

15 minutes ago.

Nick sat up still rather peeved about being sent out all this way only to have a helicopter come pick them up. He looked over to a tipped over log and saw Judy sitting shaking her water bottle to get the last few drops out of it. "You know you would have had more water if you had not splashed me in the face."

"I think it was well worth it," she replied tapping her feet on the log with a soothing rhythm.

Getting up slowly he made his way over to Judy and sat down. He didn't know what to say about the thing, the man. The only thing he was sure of, was that it scared him, and if scared him what about Judy? He was never one to think of her as weak. He only once underestimated her and that was the last time he did that. "Think there's a coffee place around here? I've been dying for a cup." trying to lighten the mood he looked towards her and she looked back and gave somewhat of a smile that quickly faded away. She turned back around, continuing to tap her feet against the old laid over log. There was a moment where the forest was completely quiet. Not a bird could be heard, just the light sound of her feet tapping on the log.

"Was it telling the truth?" she said breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, the stories it told us. Was it telling the truth?"

"What makes you think I would know?" he said with a hint of displeasure in his voice.

"You know why I'm asking you. Every time someone tells you something you are johnny on the spot with that's a lie and you are always correct."

"It's not that simple. I don't have a sixth sense. I read their facial expressions and tones of voice. I know most mammals very well But this thing is not normal."

"Yeah, I know that much."

"I have never seen one lie or tell the truth before so couldn't read a damn thing off of it. If I just go off of the voice and I base it off of other mammals then...I would say it's telling what it thinks is the truth," he said still with a lot of uncertainty.

"Did it scare you?" she asked.

Surprised at the question at first, he didn't think she would ask. "Yes, it scared me," he said after thinking on it for some time.

"I was hoping that it was just me," she said jumping off the log and beginning to pace back and forth with her paw on her chin. "This doesn't make sense. Why would you be afraid of it?"

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Like, why were you afraid? Is it weapons, the stories, clothes the savage wolf standing next to it?"

"I don't know. Everything about it made every fiber of my being just wanted to get away from it as fast as possible."

"Dammit... Well, what about the wolf? What did he call him?"

Nick bit his lower lip slightly thinking back to what it called him "Paco, it called him Paco."

"We need to help him. The creature has what looks to be near complete control over him. Poor thing must have been shot with the night howler then be brainwashed or hypnotized or something."

The only thing Nick knew for sure was that it walked on all fours. It didn't seem savage, but rather tame. Was it really affected by the night howler? he thought to himself. A lot of the signs were there, down on all fours, inability to talk, but when the wolf looked at him there was no rage in his eyes. No matter how hard he looked no anger could be seen in the wolf. It almost seemed happy when it was by the creature. "Something like that." He said not finding any better words to explain what happened.

For a while they just sat there, both fairly tired. She almost looked like she dozed off a little. As he leaned forward a little bit one of her ears popped up.

"You hear that?"

Focusing on any and all sounds he heard the faintest whisper of a helicopter blade spinning. His hearing was not nearly as good as hers. It was no wonder she heard it first.

He slid down from the log onto his feet and started walking forward at a brisk pace till he came to a small meadow. He turned his head to where the sound was coming from. The sun blinded his eyes. Putting a paw over his forehead he continued to walk backward only stopping when he had the small speck of the helicopter in his sights. Judy was quick to follow him.

They both watched as it got closer and closer before making its descent down onto the meadow causing ripples to be sent through the flowers and their fur. They started to walk forward at an angle preventing the furious wind from it landing from knocking them over.

The helicopter touched down and the door slid open they both hopped in and were greeted by a koala in front of the door and a moose up front on the controls. The koala yelled something at them but they could not understand a word of it. The helicopter was making far too much noise for any words to be passed. The koala then handed them both a pair of headphones which they both quickly put on.

"Can you hear me?" the koala's voice came through the headphones.

"Loud and clear," Nick said as he put his thumb and index finger together.

"How about you miss Hopps?"

"All good."

"Good, Anderson get us off the ground."

"Can do," the moose said as he took off.

Both Nick and Judy were both taken to 2 seats on the opposite side of the helicopter door. The koala strapped Judy in and then Nick.

"You guys nice and comfy back there?" the moose asked from up front as the koala just got down strapping in Nick.

"All's great back here. So when should I expect in-flight service?" Nick joked.

Both the moose and koala chuckled along with a tiny smile from Judy. After the koala got them all strapped in and made sure that everything was ok he went up and sat in the co-pilot seat and flipped some levers and switches. "Sorry no in-flight service. Our normal flight attendant is taking a vacation on the moon, don't know when she will be back," the koala replied jokingly.

"Just my luck," Nick said smiling. Looking out the window he watched the trees and rivers fly by and could just barely see the top of Zootopia buildings over the horizon. He leaned back in his seat and watched as the rest came into view. "You do this for a living?"

"Yea, beautiful isn't it?" the moose said.

"It sure is something"

"Wouldn't trade this job for the world."

Nicks eyes were glued to the window. Judy was on her phone doing something. God, what a view she was missing, he thought to himself. He tapped her on her shoulder with a light tap.

"What?"

"Just stop working for a minute and look," he said gesturing his head to look out the window.

She put her phone in her pocket and turned to look out the back window. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"I don't think we will get much time to relax, so just sit back and watch the trees pass and look over the snow-capped mountains. It's not every day you get to ride a helicopter."

"Well we don't have much time so you might as well get something do-" he stopped talking when he saw that Judy was not listening. She was just looking out the window without a care in the world. He soon joined her.

"So what you guys doing out in the middle of nowhere?" the moose asked.

"We got a weird signal and we went to go investigate it."

"Did you find whatever it was?"

"we are not at lib-" Judy started

"Found the same kind of creature as the one in Cactus Grove in the morning. Sure as hell kicked our butts," Nick said.

"Nick!" She shouted at him.

"What why does it need to stay a secret? Not like the thing's an alien. or is it?" he said looking at Judy with a goofy look. didn't even get a chuckle out of her..."I just can't find a reason why we shouldn't tell them."

Judy just sat there frowning at him.

Both the koala and moose started laughing. "We won't tell anyone, promise," the moose said.

"I believe you. My partner on the other paw.."

"fine.." he grudgingly said. "I won't tell anyone else."

"Hey, I'm getting a call from the precinct," the koala said turning and looking at them. they both could only hear him through the headphones and it was odd watching his mouth move and hearing it a second later. "It's from Chief Bogo," he continued, "I'll patch you both through."

There was a beeping sound in his headphones followed by Bogo's voice.

"Judy, Nick there's been a change of plans."

"Sir?" Judy asked.

"I'm having the pilot drop you off at Meadows Ridge preschool."

"Permission to ask why."

"The creature that you just encountered attacked not even ten minutes ago. That's all we know," he clearly stated.

"You got that up there guys?" Nick asked the pilots.

"Loud and clear" the moose replied.

"I'm sending two teams to meet you there. I wish you both the best of luck." With that said he ended the call.

"What's wrong with this thing?" she asked Nick. "What kind of mammal attacks a preschool?"

" I suppose we will soon find out."

The helicopter eventually made it to the preschool. They landed to the side of a small wheat field. Both Judy and Nick unstrapped themselves and quickly got out while thanking the pilots. Just like that, they were off. They watched as the helicopter flew back into the sky. They were greeted by a wolf quickly walking towards them, but they couldn't make out who he was just that he was wearing a police uniform. As the wolf got closer they could tell it was Wolford. They both walked forward to meet him with Judy leading in front of Nick.

"I hope your flight was alright," Wolford said.

"Was lovely, should have seen the view," Nick said.

"So what happened here?" Judy asked Wolford, not paying any attention as to what Nick had said.

"The details are still not fully known but we have a rhino in critical conduction who appears to be wounded in the chest and stomach. His name is..." Wolford pulled out a notebook and flipping through a couple pages, "Jarvan. The guys in the ambulance aren't sure if he will make it. From what we can piece together the creature walked in and Jarvan attacked and threw it out the window. He went around and charged the creature. Looks like the creature took him down as he did. Sadly that's all we really know."

"What about the children, where any of them hurt?" Nick asked wondering if the creature had attacked them as well.

"None of the children were hurt."

Both Nick and Judy breathed a sigh of relief.

"We had all their parents come and pick them up. Besides a lot of whimpering, they're all fine."

"And the teacher?" Judy asked.

"let's walk and talk," he said as he turned around headed towards the school and signaled with his paw to follow him. "It will be quicker."

They both followed.

"The teacher is physically fine. Mentally not so much as she is still very stressed and scared."

Judy walked in front of Wolford and started walking backward. "Would it be possible to talk to her?"

"I tried to but she was in a trance, almost like she passed out but she was still awake."

"So is that a yes or a no?" she asked.

"Maybe she's better now. I don't know but be my guest." He pointed over to a wolf with a pure black coat sitting on the front steps of the pre-school staring off into the distance. He let his paw fall back down to his side. "Her name is Adala Soble. Go easy on her. She's been through a lot." All three of them kept walking towards the wolf. "Well, I should be headed off, check in the with rest of the guys, see if they found anything. If you need me just give me a holler."

"Will do," Judy said as Wolford gave them a wave and walked off to a group of police officers standing next to a cruiser.

Judy walked up to the wolf and placed her paw on her shoulder being very slow and gentle. "Adala, my partner and I were wondering if you could tell us what happened here," she spoke with calming words. She, however, got no reaction, didn't even turn her head.

Nick walked in front of her to try to see what she was staring at. He only saw a bush, tree and a bench. He turned back around and took a closer look at the wolf. He noticed the wet fur underneath her eyes. As he looked even deeper into her eyes he saw only darkness, not a speck of light. Nick sat down in front of her as Judy was still talking to her. He pulled out his water bottle and placed it in her paw and wrapped her other paw around it.

Judy gave Nick a weird look. She had no idea what he was doing.

The wolf moved her head slowly downward to look at the water bottle in her hand. She slowly picked it up and twisted off the cap. She took a sip and set the water bottle down next to her on the steps.

"Feeling better?" Nick asked her.

He watched as her eyes light up almost like she had just awoken from a bad dream. She started quickly looking around noticing the two officers standing next to her. "Hello officers how may I help you?"

Nick noticed the fake smile she had plastered on her face.

Judy was still amazed that he knew exactly what to do. "yea, could you tell us what happened here? We are still very much at a loss and we were hoping that you could shed some light on it for us."

"Where do I start?"

"Just before the creature showed up."

She took a deep breath before starting. "It was just a normal day. The parents had just finished dropping off their children." She paused for a moment.

"Then it.. came in. I don't know what it was. It just stood there like it had never seen a school before. I got all the children behind me. I don't know what it was about him but it scared me and the children to a level which I didn't think was possible. It wasn't even doing anything. Why did I fear it?" she started crying a little. "Why did I fear it," she softly said trying to hold back the tears but they escaped. She put her paws over her face. She let her paws fall down from her face, reaching down for the water bottle next to her she took another sip. They just sat there for around 30 seconds.

"What happened after that?"

Adala took a big breath and exhaled. "Javan, the rhino that was taken to the hospital noticed the creature standing in the doorway and he charged at him."

"Then what," Judy asked.

"He collided with the thing and pinned it to a wall."

"And it stood back up after that?" Nick said astonished that anything could get back up after being charged by a rhino.

"Nick let her finish."

"Oh, sorry... please continue," he said.

"A savage wolf came rushing in and bit Javan causing him to let the creature fall to the ground.

Nick and Judy look back at each other thinking about the wolf they saw with him.

"Then he kicked the wolf to the other side of the door. I was more focussed on keeping the children safe. The creature managed to pry himself up using the wall. The creature pulled out some kind of weapon and it made a really loud bang. Jarvan was unaffected by it but other than the loud bang it made I have no idea what it was. Jarvan swung his arm at the creature and it pulled its arm out of a sling... I heard the bones shatter in its arm as he hit him."

They both winced at that comment.

"The impact sent the creature flying through a window. I heard the creature cry out in pain. Jaravan went around the building to hold the creature down. I tried to stop some of the kids that ran to the window to see what was happening. Jaravan's son was the first there. He yelled to his dad to kill the monster. The creature took out his weapon again. I thought Jarvan won as he stood over the creature but he just stood there. Then he just fell over. The creature laid there for a moment before it pried itself up. It seemed like it was in a great deal of pain... Then it started walking back to the front door. I panicked and ran to pick up the weapon the creature had dropped when Jaravan charged at him. It came through the front door. I was so afraid and the kids were all whimpering. I aimed the weapon at him and pulled the trigger. I had no idea what it would do but it took down Jaravan so I assumed that it would take it down. But it did nothing. He just kept walking closer." She paused for a moment as her grip tightened around the plastic bottle causing it to make crunching sounds.

Judy put her paw on her knee. "It's OK, it's all over," she said trying to comfort her.

"I just.. fell, I was so afraid," she said releasing her grip slightly around the bottle. "I fell over on my knees as he kept coming closer. It took the weapon from me. It felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I didn't know what it was or what it wanted. But then it just turned around and started walking away. It went over and picked up the wolf Jarvan had kicked and put it over his shoulders and walked away." She handed the water bottle back to Nick.

"Do you know what direction he went?" Judy asked her." She shook her head.

"I tried to move but my body wouldn't budge," she replied in tears.

Judy took her paw off her knee. "Thank you for your telling us. We really do appreciate it."

"Hey, guys I found something," Wolford yelled from across the field.

Judy ran over as fast as she could. Nick passed the water bottle back to Adala. "Keep it. You look like you need it more than I do," he said happily.

"Thank you," she said as she gave Nick a smile wiping away a tear at the same time.

"I'll have an officer drive you home," he said kindly

"Nick, come on," Judy said calling him.

He started to walk but stopped as she reached and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"There's one other thing I think I heard it say."

Nick turned back around to face her.

"It said, I guess I am a monster. What did it mean?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't know." Everything about this was messed up. Why would it attack a school? What would it gain from doing so? Every turn of event fails to bring any answers only questions and pain.

"Hey, you coming?" Judy yelled to him.

He started walking over to Judy. "Don't get your tail in a twist, I'm coming." He walked over to where Judy and Wolford were. "So what all did you find?"

Wolford pointed down to the ground. Nick looked down at the ground where he was pointing. He saw a small patch of blood.

"Whatever it is it appears to be bleeding the trail leads off to the east, into the forest." Wolford turned his head and pointed into the forest.

"We should get a team to capture this creature, how many mammal do you have with you?" Judy asked him.

"I have twelve here at the moment," Wolford replied as he doubled checked by counting them.

Judy put her paw under her chin. "Do you have a map of the forest?" She asked Wolford

"Yea one second let me grab it from my glove box," he replied as he went over a cop car and started rooting around in his glove box. After a couple seconds he stopped. "Aww here it is," he lifted his head out of the car holding up a piece of paper.

Nick heard the click of the glove box shutting.

Wolford walked back over to them map in paw.

"Why do you need a map?" Nick asked her looking a little confused.

"I'm just thinking but... He could not have gotten very far with the wound Adala described to us. There's a river two miles in that direction." She pointed to the map. Nick looked over her shoulder down at the map there was a river. "And the only way across that river is a bridge that's to the south. We can flush him out if we have two officers walk slightly west .5 miles should do. and we need a team of six to head east and wait at the bridge and send three officers to the other side of the bridge and hide in the bushes and wait for it to start crossing. The other four officers will head straight in and start moving him towards the Bridge. After we get him to the Bridge it will be forced to cross and as soon as he's halfway across the Bridge the three officers on the other side will hop out and block him from moving forward while we come in from the other Direction closing him in." Judy said with assurance.

Nick was amazed that she had thought this up in so little time. "And what if the creature attacks us?" He asked.

"I don't know much about these creatures but from what I do know it's bleeding and has a broken arm at the least, if not more broken bones and if it is as smart as I think it is. It will avoid direct contact and opt to run rather than have a standoff. At least that's what I would do if I was in its situation." Judy said as she took out a pen and turned to Wolford. "is it ok if I draw on this?" She asked him.

"Um, yeah, sure," Wolford said.

"Great thanks," she quickly replied as she placed the map on the hood of the police cruiser. Both Nick and Wolford looked over her shoulder.

"So where are here," She circled the preschool on the map. "And the creature is somewhere in here," she circled part of the forest and putting a couple dots down.

"What are the dots for," Nick asked.

"There are all the officers we have and we all need them to converge on each other driving the mammal out of hiding." She drew lines from all the dots converging on the bridge. "Wolford I need you to get your officers ready I still don't have a full understand of what we're up against but I have a pretty good idea," Judy said handing the map back to Wolford.

He looked down at it for a second. "Care to tell me what you do know about this creature, what we're up against here," Wolford asked in a confused tone of voice.

Judy bit her lip trying to think back a little. "It's wearing a protective vest that is impenetrable with the dart guns we have. Go for its arm and legs when shooting. His weapon is still unknown to me but when he captured me and Nick he said something about a 50cal."

"Wait, you were captured by this creature!?" Wolford asked in shock. He took spent a couple of seconds just staring at Nick and Judy. He let out a deep sigh. "You know what, it doesn't matter and anyways what the hell is a 50cal?"

Judy squinted her eyes really trying to remember what the creature said.

Nick saw Judy struggling to remember. He turned to Wolford. "When we were with the creature he said his friend was shot with a 50cal we don't know if that's the weapon it had but it would be safe to assume that he does. He said. A 50 cal Muzzle Velocity (2,800) fps (853 mps) Muzzle Energy (11,500) foot-pounds (15,582) effective kill range (2,000 yd) (1,829 m)" Nick said with clarity. He looked down to see Judy staring at him blankly. "What... I have a good memory... sometimes," he stated.

"What. How is that even possible, they don't even allow other mammals to carry dart guns, how did this thing get ahold of something that can rip a hole through an inch of pure steel?!"

"We just don't know," Judy said shaking her head.

"That's just madness, I didn't even know weapons like that existed," Wolford said as he scratched his head.

"Another thing." Nick chimed in. "We should also warn you that the creature also a tame savage wolf with him."

"Wait, what, how is a savage wolf tame?" Wolford questioned.

"Wel-"

"We still don't know, the only thing we know is it follows his orders," Judy said cutting Nick off.

"What kind of orders?" He Asked again

"We believe he could order the wolf to kill anyone. Along with other tasks," Judy said as she took a deep breath."

"Dam.. what the hell has this world come to," Wolford said as they all just stood there not knowing what to say next.

Nick broke the silence. "We should get moving before the creature moves out of optimal range."

"Agreed." Judy quickly responded. "Wolford, can you prepare your officers for the assault?"

"I will do that now, but before I got is there anything else you would like me to tell them before I send them in?"

"Yea one last thing. this creature will not hesitate even for a second to kill anyone of you, keep your distance for your own safety. Same goes for the wolf."

"Understood I will have my officers ready in five minutes," Wolford said as he walked away to get them all prepped.

Nick saw Judy walking over to a police cruiser, he quickly followed. "So Where will we be in of this?"

"We will be pushing directly east straight towards him, following the blood trail, " she said as she grabbed two tranquilizer guns and tossed one at him. He caught by the tip of his paw almost dropping it.

"He, could you give me a little more warning before you do that?"

She just gave him a smirk. "You caught it so what's the problem?"

"I've already been knocked out twice today rather not make it a third."

"O quit your complaining." She said shrugging at him. "Here take some more darts." She walked a little closer to Nick handing him a pack of darts.

"Thank you for handing it to me this time." He said sarcastically

"O shut-up," she said with a small laugh under her breath.

He inspected the dart gun holding it in the still early morning sun. He moved it around letting the light bounce off the metallic surface before shoving it in his holster. "Let's hope it doesn't bleed to death like the other one." as he said it a shiver ran up his spine as the memories of the creatures laughing as it was laying in a pool of its own blood came back. He looked over to Judy to see about the same reaction he had. He quickly shook his head back and forth a couple of times shoving thought out of his head.

Judy shook her head quickly as well. "We half to remember that it's injured, I mean it was charged by a rhino sent through a window and is bleeding. I wouldn't be Surprised if it was dead lying against a tree."

"I hope it's alive laying against a tree I still half to pay him back for hitting me in the head with a branch and for using that tranquilizer on me," Nick said as he rubbed the back of his head where he had been hit.

"speaking of you getting injured how is your arm doing?" Judy asked him looking at his arm still covered in bandages where the wolf had bit him. there were six patches were the blood has soaked through the bandage. He held up his arm twisting and turning it. "Stings a lot, but I think nothing's broken." These are some nice bandages though. made him wonder why the creature had fixed up his arm. He couldn't find a good reason for this creature to have helped him.

"Officers Judy hopps and nick wilde this Bogo speaking." The radio on Judy belt blasted out. She quickly reached down picking up the radio holding it in front of her.

"Chief Bogo?" she said surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"I have helpful information on the creature and whatever you do you most bring it in alive," Bogo said in a very demanding voice.

"That's what we were planning on doing..." Judy said in a very confused voice.

"You wouldn't have called just to tell us not to kill it," Nick stated to Bogo. "There has to be more to this."

"You are correct, I did not just call to tell you not to kill it. paid me a visit and told me more about what it is."

Nick opened his eyes wider. "So you mean to tell us you found out what species it is?" he asked impatiently.

"You both know the exhibit in the natural history museum about the terror beast?"

"Yes, what about it?" Nick responded.

"Wait, what I have never heard about this," Judy cut in.

"Really?" Nick asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry The last time I was at the natural history museum I didn't have much time to looks around and enjoy it. You know running for your life tends to impede the viewing of exhibits," She said sarcastically as she smirked at Nick. "Sorry chief please continue."

They heard a heavy sigh over the radio. "Anyways, crossed cheeked the history museum and he got a hit. It's the same as the terror beasts bone structure"

"Wait wait but that's impossible!?" Nick cut in.

"What, why would that be impossible," Judy said looking at Nick still very confused about what they were talking about.

"It matches no other known mammal. That's why we need you to bring it in alive at all cost."

Nick waited a moment before replying, He didn't want to tell him that it might already be dead. It was unlikely but it was however a possibility. He however did not inform him of the creatures encounter with the rhino. "We will do everything in our power to bring it in alive you have my word chief," He stated clearly with confidence.

"Good I will be expecting your arrival shortly." Bogo said as he hung up his end.

"Can someone please tell me what this terror beast is!" she shouted out. Nick turned back towards her to see the look of murder in her eyes.

Everyone in the nearby vicinity heard and all looked in her direction.

"Calm down carrots, don't get your tail in a twist."

She shot him a frown. "Just tell me, come on I'm not asking much here."

Nick always thought she was cuter when she was mad, just the way her face squishies down was just so adorable. But she looked like she was ready to blow a gasket. It was either tell her now or endure her wrath for the rest of the day. He leaned his back against the cop car. "The terror beast are an extinct species.. well assumed extinct."

"Well, obviously not. But why did that surprise you? some mammals in history have been said to have died off only to appear a couple years later." She said holding eye contact with Nick."

Nick crossed his arms and lifted a paw to scratch the back of his head. "Yea.. you could say they have been missing for a couple years."

"How many years have they been missing. When were they last seen?"

"It's not a question of when they were last seen. It's a question of when they last existed."

"Stop prying me for questions and just tell me how old they are all ready."

"You're going to want to sit down for this one, or as least find something to lean against," he said gesturing to a cop car.

She walked over to the police cruiser positioned opposite of Nick. "So...?"

"Paleontologists found a set of bones 30 years ago, it was like nothing else. They didn't really know what to think of it. It matched nothing they had ever found before. They carbon dated it at 140,000,000 years old and called named is Hominin."

"What 140,000,000 years old!? Why the hell would a creature that old be doing running around?"

"Don't know, but the public came up with a nickname for the creature, terror beast."

"Why would it be called that?"

"For some odd reason, which has yet to be explained I might add," He said as raising a finger. "The skeleton just by itself scares most mammals predator and prey alike and even more so with child runs from it doesn't matter if it's a mouse or a lion cub they all run away almost instinctively."

"Did you?" Judy said leaning forward from the car looking up at Nick.

Nick chuckled a little. "I think I was six when my mother first took me to the history museum. She took me over to see a new exhibit they had just put in. and being the little cub that I was I got all excited about this new never before seen mammal. Guess my curiosity got the best of me."

Judy let out a small laugh as she leaned back against the car.

"It's hard to fully explain the feeling that I felt when I first laid eyes on this.. Thing. It caused me to instantly run behind my mother's leg and I looked around to see other smaller mammals do the same thing," He waited for a moment turning his head looking into the dark forest with the overhanging trees. "It felt like the same things when we found the other one in Cactus, grove. Even more so when we encountered the one in the forest," he turned back to look at Judy. "Just an overwhelming sense of dread and fear." He said he leaned his head back against the car.

"O.K guy's I have my officers ready let's get a move on," Wolford said as he came from around the car staring at them both. "Umm.. am I interrupting something?" he asked politely as he stared awkwardly at them. They both quickly took a sidestep away from each other.

"No nothing at all." Nick replied as quickly as he could.

Wolford just smiled at them both. "Well.. anyways the guys are ready? Cause We need to get a move on."

"Yea we're as ready as we'll ever be." Judy said as they both walked to Wolford and the rest of the officers. Nick could hear car engines starting he looked to his right to see three police cars driving to the east. He looks to see four other officers that were walking south in the field.

"So it begins." Nick stated.

"Yea, the blood trail leads into the forest we should get going." Judy said as she walked forwards following the blood trail into the field.

Nick walked close behind her as they made it to the forest.

Judy pulled out her radio. "This is team four is everyone in position?" she asked into the radio.

"Team three in position."

"Team one in position."

"Team two in position."

"Stay safe and good luck to you all." She said before strapping the radio back to her belt.

they walked into the forest still following the trail of blood drops leading them deeper into the forest. The musky air felt like it was suffocating him like no had been in these woods for years. They kept following the trial Judy held up a paw signaling them to stop. "What?" Nick asked quietly. She pointed to a small pool of blood with a trickle coming from behind a tree. He felt his heart skip as all the blood in his body warm up as it moved to his major muscles. With his paw shaking slightly he drew his pistol from his holster with one hand he held it up pointing it at the tree. She did the same thing.

She gestured him to go around the left. He nodded his head as she went to the right around the tree. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest drip of sweat were forming on his paw that caused him to tighten his grip to keep the pistol from slipping. His finger press on the trigger more and more the closer he got.

"Now!" Judy shouted they both jumped forward pistols aimed at the tree but nothing was there.

Nick let out a sigh of relief. He looked at Judy to see about the same thing.

"Well the creature was here." Judy said as she holstered her pistol.

"What do you think happened here?" Nick asked crouching down inspecting the area closer. The tree next to him had a small amount of dried blood on it.

the grass was bent down in the area where the creature sat.

"I don't know."

He placed his paw on the tree. It was still warm to the touch. "carrots." He said nervously.

"What?"

"It's still warm.." He said as he reached down to take his pistol out of his holster. He stood up as tall as he could with the pistol raised next to his head. His eyes darted back and forth as he slowly turned in a circle making sure to look in every direction. It's one thing to have it sitting right in front of you but it's another when it could be lurking in the shadows watching them. The thought of it scared him. Judy froze. He knew she was a tough rabbit but if it scared him this much how much would it affect her? She tried to hide it. But a small piece of loose metal on the pistol started clinking against the gun. She was shaking ever so slightly. She looked like she was barely able to hold it together. He was scared himself. But that didn't stop the fact that they needed to find this creature.

"It's quite." Judy said concerned.

He took a second to listen. There was nothing there was not even a gentle breeze in the tree leaves the only thing he heard was his heart beating like a drum throbbing in his chest. The quietness was eerie like a scene from a horror movie. He broke the silence. "well it appears to have stopped the bleeding. There's no blood trail leading from here. This is going to make tracking it a lot harder."

gun shot echoes came from the forest. Causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. They both started running as quickly as they could to the sound of the gunshots followed by faint screams. As they ran Judy took out her radio again. "Wolford! What's happening!" Judy yelled into her radio.

"Team 3 is non-responsive confirmed gunshots. We're sending a medivac chopper to their location now."

"If you can contact them tell them where one the way will reach them in a minute tell them help is on the way!" she said running as fast as she could. Nick had trouble keeping but he managed to stay somewhat close to her. He passed through cobwebs and shoved tree branches out of the way as he ran some of which caused small cuts across his legs and face they were so minor that he really didn't even pay attention to them he just kept running.

"Good afternoon folks," a voice came from Judy's radio in her paws.

"Oh thank god you guys are OK what happened why di-" But she was abruptly cut off.

"I would like inform you that I'm not the animals that I just put down." Judy came to a halt.

Nick remembered that voice.

"Where are you what did you do to them!" She shouted into the radio with anger in her voice.

"As I recall I told you that if you followed me I wouldn't be playing as nice, and yet here we are Talking in wonderland," It said calmly

took him a second to realize what had happened. The creature had attacked them and was not talking through the radio. He saw Judy grip tighten around the radio.

"Judy we need to get a move on," he said staring ahead into the woods.

"I see you have made your choice. Now the question stands, who's the hunter and who's the hunted? it's a question that I already know. Do you?"

it's words sent shivers down his spine.

"No matter how far or fast you run, the world isn't big enough to hide from a soldier. So with that said, let the hunt begin..."

Judy pressed down the button on the side of the radio acted like she was going to say something but she released the button and strapping it back to her belt. She took off quickly into the woods running straight towards where team two was. He started running after her.

"No you dumb bunny wait! We don't know what happened it could be leading us into a trap, we should wait for backup!" he shouted forward at her. The words reached her but seemed to bounce off as she kept running. The woods only seem to get thicker and more dense the deeper he went into it. He started to hear the sound of raging water coming from the east. He kept running after Judy headed northeast, further towards the river "Judy wait!" he shouted as she hopped through a bush.

He quickly jumped through the bush as well and saw her standing still looking forward. he was panting still out of breath from running that fast. "Do you ever think before you do anything you could have gotten yourself killed," He pausing at every word to take a breath. He walked up to her she was still staring forward. He turned his head to see what she was so intently looking at. He looked down at a battlefield. The lion was lying face down in the dirt 2 gunshot wounds protruding out from his upper back. The elephant was up against a tree with a tranquilizer dart sticking out of his neck. He looked over to his left to see a tiger laying on his back with a bullet wound to the shoulder and chest. The grass had turned a dim red where he lay. Nick ran past Judy who was still frozen staring at everything. He ran over to the tiger we went down to cheek the pulse. "Still alive." He turned to looked back at Judy. "What are doing! call Wolford! get some help don't just stand there!" Trying to snap her out of the trance she was in. The sound of a helicopter was getting closer and closer every second.

"Yeah," she said faintly as she shook her head a little. Snapping her back to reality. She lifted up the radio. "this is officers Judy Hopps, we found them, all officers down."

the helicopter now overhead rustled the tree and tall grass. A ladders dropped down followed by a deer, elk with some Medical equipment strapped to their sides.

Nick ran closer to the helicopter and meet up with the two mammals.

"What happened here." the elk said loudly trying to talk over the roar of the helicopter.

"We have one unconscious one in critical condition and one other pulse stopped." He shouted back.

"Ok let's get the helicopter landed in this clearing then we can get them out of here."

"We need you to get them out of here as soon as possible the creaaa.. criminal that did this is believed to still be nearby." Two gun shots faintly echoed out from the forest being drowned out by the helicopter and a faint sound of glass shattering. He turned and looked at Judy she was still fine. The deer and the elk that were also still OK. He looked up at the helicopter cockpit and only saw red splattered all across the cockpits glass. "Run!" Nick shouted out and him and the elk and deer both took off towards Judy as the helicopter spun madly out of control. They made it over the her and jumped behind A log as the helicopter came crashing down onto the open clearing the rudders still spinning against the dirt kicking up muck everywhere and tearing apart the blade it now engulfed in flame followed by a massive fireball and shock wave sending shrapnel in all Direction a part of the helicopter flung past to his right he looked back to see where the elk and deer they were no longer next to him he looked back to the forest to see the elk with a rudder impaled in his chest hanging from a tree. The deer was further down with a metal rod sticking out from her chest impaling her through her heart.

"Nick what the hell happened!? Where did the deer and elk you were with go?!" she said as she started to turn around.

Nick placed a paw on her shoulder to keep her from turning around. She went to stare directly back up at him. "Don't look..." He had bigger problems to have Judy freeze up. Like where the creature was and what its next attack would be. Would it stay hidden in the shadows or come out for a straight attack. What about the savage wolf how would that play out. What was his next move and what was the needed counter. He peeked his head over log to see the crashed helicopter still burning with fearsome intensity. neither him nor Judy could pick up the creatures locations the other sounds were overwhelming.

"What the hell is happening out there!" Wolfords voice blasted out from the radio.

Judy raised up the radio and held down the top button as fast as she could. "helicopter down!. All other mammals believed to be deceased! We need backup!"

"Just hold on we will be at your location in 5 minutes." Wolford said frantically.

Nick started to get up. trying to get a better look at what was left of the helicopter. Judy grabbed his arm and pulled him down back behind the log just as a bullet whizzed just over his head.

"Well, he's to the right of us if you're wondering," he said with his back up against the log looking at Judy.

"And you yell at me for not thinking!?"

He tried to hide his terror in a joke laughing it off. But there's only so much he could joke before fear soaked through. He looked down to see that his right leg had started shaking. He grabbed his leg to stop the shaking. He looked over to back Judy. Her whole body was shaking dart gun held up to her chest. She was worse than she would ever admit. Not to say he wasn't scared, just her more so. "Hey, I'm going to crawl over to the end of the log. Get a better look."

"Ok... Just be careful."

"Yea..." He said as he went down on all fours and started to make his way over to the end of the log. he noticed a patch of tall grass that he could peer through. He kept crawling forward till He got there. He could see the rear end of the helicopter, or at least what was left of it. Not what he need to focus on. Trying to ignore the burning sound of the helicopter and the roaring river. He surveyed the surroundings. He heard a thunk and tree leaves drop directly across from him. He was over there. He started to crawl back to Judy. He's directly in front of us we might be able to wait for backup to get here."

"That's gre-."

she was cut of as a gunshot echoed through the forest. Nick instantly turned to see where the gunshot came from. there was no way that it could have moved that fast.

"How the hell did it get behind us!" He shouted.

"Nick..." Judy said faintly.

Nick turned to her to see her holding her side. She lifting her hands to see blood gushing out. She started to stagger taking a step crossing her legs before falling over. "Judy!" he shouted running over to her grabbing hey by the collar of her shirt and jumping over the log to the other side and laying her down. She grunted in pain as he lifted her paw from her wound to inspect it. It had torn a hole straight through her side. there was nothing he could do. She was losing blood by an exponential rate.

"She's going to die if I don't do something quick." He thought to himself. his fist tightened. His heart was beating fast before now everything in his body was screaming. Every sound ten times louder and every muscle in his body was now firing on all cylinders. He tried to say something to Judy to tell her everything was going to be alright but it only came out as a growl. He heard a twig snap behind the log. He grabbed his dart gun and jumped over the log to see the creature standing right in front of him. He instantly fired off his dart gun into his chest.

"you learned nothing." It said before he kicked him in the chest sending the dart gun out of his hands as he was knocked back over the log.

The kick landed right in the middle of his chest sending what felt like a shock wave of pain ran through his body as his back his the grass sliding along for a second. He couldn't breathe. When he tried to inhale but could only gasp in short breaths. He held his paws to his chest. trying to get his breathing back to normal. The creature jumped over the log and started walking towards him. It didn't seem to notice Judy and walked right past her. He turned over now on his paws and knees and looked at Judy to see her chest rise then fall. He waited for it to rise again. But it didn't.. He felt his heart skip a beat. the shaking stopped.. It didn't feel like anger or hatred. It was just a warm sensation running through his body. "I'm going to kill you." He said softly.

Nick charged forward at the creature on all fours as fast at his legs could carry him. He jumped about to pounce it. But felt an impact on his side knocked him off course. He hit the side of a tree. He didn't feel any pain as he fell to the ground and quickly got back up and saw the savage wolf on all fours standing next to him teeth showing. He looked back at Judy Before running back in. The creature held up the gun. Nick started running to the side a gunshot went off grazing the fur off his back and rushed straight back in. It fired off another shot he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder causing him to lose balance and fall forward in the muddy grass. He took his paw and placed it over where the pain came from. It felt warm. He removed his paw and looked down at it. it was covered in red. it was blood, his own blood. The creature slowly walked towards him.

He held onto his shoulder looking back up at this creature slowly making its ways towards him. If his heart could be beating faster it would be. He felt his body throb again this time it was not rage hate but like a truck hitting him. He fell back down to the ground when he tried to get back up, like every fiber of his being wouldn't move at the sight of this, this, thing. He cried out in agony as the pain from his shoulder rushed in. Still keeping his eye on the creature ever getting closer. It flinched for a second he looked behind the creature to see Judy still alive holding an empty dart gun. The dart gun fell from her hands as she cracked a smile.

"Got you." Judy muttered before closing her eyes once again.

The creature bent down and pull a tranquilizer dart out of his lower leg. But it did something unexpected it took a rope out and attached it to the wolf. Before heading off further east towards the river.

Nick groaned as he forced himself to get up and follow the creature stumbling with ever step. He pushed through some bushes to find the creature standing at the edge of the cliff looking down at the river 70 feet down. (21.336 meters)

"Sorry Paco you're not going to like this." the creature said before picking up the wolf and jumping off.

"No!" Nick shouted as the creature dived towards off the cliff. He ran over to the cliff and watched the creature fall and disappear into the white water below.


	5. Chapter V: Two sided Coin

**Hey guys, sorry for the shorter chapter. Tell me how you guys like it. Also would you guys like shorter chapter more often? Or longer chapter that take longer** **to make? Tell me what you like and what you don't like.** **I would rather have criticism than praise. I find it more helpful.** **Again I** **apologize for any misspellings and crappy grammar. Still very dyslexic but I will always try my best. With all that said, I hope you enjoy.**

Landen lay against the tree half awake, still gently stroking Paco's head which lay on his lap. The afternoon light shone rays that forced their way through the dense tree shining down upon Landen and Paco.

"Where are we Paco?" He asked Paco knowing he would not get an answer back. A drop of blood rolled down from his forehead onto his hand still petting Paco which reminded him that he was still bleeding. Opening his pack to get his first aid kit he pulled out a small mirror and inspected himself. There was shards of glass embedded in his forehead. Half his face was covered in blood and there was a steady trickle of blood drops dripping off his chin. He wiped the blood away from his left eye and he got the blood away but there was a small shard of glass stuck just above his eye lid. As soon as he wiped it away more blood would just come in stinging his eye.  
He set the mirror down on the ground and pulled up a pair of tweezers. Unable to hold the mirror and tweezers he positioned his head just above the mirror allowing himself to see what he was doing. He considered pulling out the morphine to numb the pain, but it would also numb his senses. He decided not to use it. He would rather be awake in pain and functional then awake and drowsy. Who knows what the world would toss at him next.

He moved the tweezers closer to his forehead. He did his best to stop the shaking, but there was only so much his could do. He peeled back the skin and started digging around for the glass shard. He tried to keep himself from screaming from the pain only letting out short breaths. After about 30 seconds just as the pain was going to overwhelm him he found the glass shard and quickly pulled it out and tossed it into the bushes. Slowing his breathing down he relaxed before doing the others. All just as painful. All except for one, the one just above his eye. He moved the tweezers into position and moved them in closer at an angle, trying to avoid stabbing himself in the eye. He slowly moved them closer and started pulling out the shard but his grip on the tweezers slipped as he pulled out the shard stabbing himself in the eye, even more blood came rushing out. "God dammit!" he cursed grinding his teeth as he squirmed around which only caused more pain.

Paco whimpered and snuggled in closer.

Pulling himself together he took the rest of the bandages he had and wrapped them around his left eye and forehead to try to stop the bleeding.  
Afterwards he finally managed to slow down his breathing to a normal pace. Taking a deep breath and trying to relax his aching body he tried to collect his thoughts. "What next," he mumbled.

Just as he said it the something in his backpack beeped. "Officers... and... wilde this bo... speaking," a voice said coming out of his backpack. He couldn't hear all of it just a couple words as the backpack muffled the noise.

Landen tossed all the medical supplies back into his first aid kit box and put it away. Quickly digging through his backpack he pulled out a radio. It was the radio he took from the rabbit and the fox a couple hours ago.

"Chief Bogo? What can I do for you," a different, lighter voice came through.

He knew that voice.

"I have helpful information on the creature. Whatever you do you must bring it in alive."

"I take it that's me. But why do they need me alive?" Landen asked Paco.

Paco just stared back and licked his chops.

"Oh you just want food," he said bitterly.

Paco tilted his head and let out a happy whimper.

"That's what we were planning on doing," the lighter voice came through the radio.

He knew that voice, he heard it before. Didn't matter though. They were going to try to capture him. He needed to move. He looked around for something for him to hold onto, to help get himself up. He noticed a small branch just about at his level. Grabbing it he started to pull himself up. Paco shoved his behind as he pulled himself up. Just as he was up the branch snapped and he fell back down almost falling on Paco but he quickly moved out of the way. He groaned in pain and held his chest. He opened his mouth to scream out in pain but caught himself before he did so. Felt like someone what was hammering nails into his ribs. His left arm felt no better. Felt like someone was jamming two red hot iron bars into it and pulling them apart.

"You wouldn't have called just to tell us not to kill it," another slightly deeper voice came through. Not deeper by much though.

Paco was nudging Landen as he laid back against the tree.

"I'm still alive buddy, barely," Landen stated.

"You are correct, I did not just call to tell you not to kill it. Dr. Nest paid me a visit and told me more about what it is," the radio went on.

He tried to pry himself up again. This time using the bark on the tree to find holds and using his legs to slide his back up the tree.

"So you mean to tell us you found out what species it is?"

"I'm a human you incompetent animals," Landen groaned out, still pushing himself up.

"You both know the exhibit in the natural history museum about the terror beast?"

Landen got himself up now fully on his feet. He felt very dizzy and saw sparkles flashing all around him. Lost too much blood, He thought to himself.  
He did not want to let go of the tree, for fear of falling back down.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Wait, why have I never heard about this?"

"Really?"

With every second it was getting better. The dizziness was passing. He let go of the tree. He went to pick up the radio and slung his pack over his back. I'm OK, he thought to himself even though he was far from OK.

"Sorry, the last time I was at the natural history museum I didn't have much time to look around and enjoy it. You know running for your life tends to impede the viewing of exhibits... Sorry chief please continue."

Landen already knew that they would be coming after him. They would also think he would head east. He pulled his knife off his belt and flipped to the bottom of it which had a compass built into it and he started heading north east.

"Anyways cross checked the history museum and he got a hit. It's the same as the terror beast's bone structure," the radio continued.

With every step he took a bolt of pain ran up through his leg and into his rib cage.

"Wait, wait but that's impossible!?"

"What, why would that be impossible," the voices from the radio kept talking.

"Yes, why would that be impossible, please do tell," Landen said limping along. The pain was still slowly dying down. Still hurt like hell but at least he was able to walk without keeling over from the pain.

"It matches no other known mammal. That's why we need you to bring it in alive at all cost."

"We will do everything in our power to bring it in alive you have my word chief."

This, this Landen could use. They wanted him alive and to do that they would need to flush him out of the woods to do so.

"Good I will be expecting your arrival shortly."

"Good luck with that," Landen smiled slightly. They must think he will try to run and avoid fighting. In his condition that would be safe to assume.  
He decided to wait for them to come to him. He would lie and wait. The one thing he didn't know is how many there would be. Would it be three or twenty? Would he be able to fight them all off? He was in no condition to fight but it seemed to be his only option. He also assumed Paco had at least a broken rib or two. Still better off then him, with a broken arm, a bullet wound in his shoulder, and lacerations from being thrown through a glass window.

He kept walking northeast Paco following close behind, still not moving very fast. Landen and Paco kept walking til a cliff stopped them. Landen slid one foot closer to the edge and peered over to see a raging river down below. "Damn, wish I had a map," he said only having his compass to go off of. He walked back into the forest a little. He stopped when he found a small hill with a turned over tree that would make great cover and there was another turned over tree in a meadow about 20 feet away which he could fall back to if worst comes to worst.

He unclipped his magazine from his gun, he only had 4 bullets left in that clip but he had two other magazines left. He checked his sidearm as well. Five bullets left in it. He still had three more magazines he to work with, plenty of ammo.

"Team three in position."

"Team one in position."

"Team two in position."

"Stay safe and good luck to you all," landen heard over the radio.

Landen reloaded both guns with full magazines and began the waiting game.

He waited for about five minutes before he heard footsteps off in the distance, still very far away though. Before he could speculate about anything they came into view, a lion, elephant and a tiger that were all wearing police uniforms. Landen set his gun down for a second just to rub his eye to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. Well now he knew why they needed elephant tranquilizer. The elephant was easily 20 times bigger than he was. There was going to be no way he could take him down with the guns he had. Its skull is too thick for even his primary weapon. The tiger was about his size, the lion was about double him. He could take down the lion and tiger with his normal gun but that would still leave the elephant he still had to deal with. He had an epiphany, the tranquilizer guns he took from the rabbit and the fox. He pulled it out from his backpack and aimed at the elephant's neck.  
"Hope your ready Paco," Landen quietly said as pulled the trigger sending the dart hurling towards the elephant and hit it in side of the neck.

The elephant swatted at his neck and removed the dart and held it in front of him. "We're under attack get back!," it shouted.

Both the lion, tiger and elephant jumped behind trees. He heard a thud as the elephant fell down as the tranquilizer took effect.

"One down," Landen muttered. He tossed the tranquilizer gun away being of no use to him anymore and picked up his primary gun and aimed down his reddot sight to where the lion and tiger were.

"Where is it?!" he heard one of them say.

"Hell if I know," the other one response.

The lion popped out from behind the tree to try to find where landen was at. Landen took the shot but just missed the lion.

"Dammit," he quietly said knowing that he had just given away his position. He waited for a moment to see if the lion would pop his head back out again.  
While he was waiting Paco barked at him. Landen ducked just in time for a dart to go whizzing over his head.

The tiger managed to flank around him and took a shot and was now running at him straight at him. He turned his gun to face him and fired off a bullet hitting it in the shoulder. Before he could fire off another shot the tiger pounced on him and pinned him to the ground and held his one good arm down. The tiger raised his other paw and dug it's claws into landen's left side where there was no armor and went straight through his cloth and deep into his flesh.  
Landen bit down as hard as he could to avoid screaming from the pain. Landen lifted his legs up and got them underneath the tiger and kicked him with all his might sending the tiger flying backwards into a tree followed with the sound of bones cracking.

He got himself up as fast as possible straining every exhausted muscle in his body. He pulled out his sidearm and stood over the tiger. He looked at the tiger , both their eyes met. He aimed his sidearm at the tigers chest, the tiger had a look in his eyes that felt familiar but he was unable to tell what it was. He pulled the trigger sending a bullet into the tiger's chest splattering blood all over himself and a little bit on Paco. The bullet sent shivering echoes through the forest. He let his sidearm fall to his side.

He looked over to his right to see a lion that was halfway from his cover staring at him and Paco standing over the tiger.

Paco started growling at the lion.

Landen turned himself to better face the lion.

The lion near instantly started to run in the opposite direction. Landen took aim at the fleeing lion and fired off a shot hitting him square in the back causing the lion to fall down into the cold earth still alive and groaning.

landen holding his side were the tiger had dug his claws into him, slowly made his way over to the downed lion. It was holding out what looked to be another radio and was saying something into it, Landen however couldn't make out anything that it said.

Now standing over the lion as it was shaking with fear staring at him, landen took his side arm and aimed it at the lion.

"Please don't," the lion barely muttered again with the same look in its eyes.

Landen pulled the trigger sending a bullet straight through the lion's heart ending its life. Landen stood still as he listened to the bullet's fading echos.

"Team three please respond," A voice came from the radio the was still in the lion's hands.

He walked over to pick up the radio from the dead lion's paw and pushed down the talk button. "Good afternoon folks."

"Oh thank god you guys are OK what happened why di-"

He cut her off. "I would like to inform you that I'm not the animals that I just put down," he said looking back at the three animals which now lay on the ground.

"Where are you, what did you do to them!"

"As I recall I told you if you followed me I wouldn't be playing as nice, and yet here we are, talking in wonderland."

There was no response, just the static. No longer waiting for a response he said, "I see you have made your choice. Now the question stands, who's the hunter and who's the hunted? It's a question that I already know. Do you?" still there was no response. "No matter how far or fast you run,  
the world isn't big enough to hide from a me. So with that said, let the hunt begin," he said with certainty and turned off the radio.

He had another problem, he was bleeding again. He didn't have any more bandages and didn't have time to stitch it up. The only thing he could do was shove some alcohol soaked cotton balls into the wound in a last ditch effort to stop the bleeding which seemed to work. Did nothing to help the pain though,  
only made it worse if that was even possible with the amount of pain he was already in.

He knew they would be coming after him and in his condition he could not outrun them. If he was going down, he was going to go down fighting. He moved his vantage point further into the forest downwind and started waiting again. Not before too long he heard footsteps quickly running towards him.

"Judy wait!" he heard someone yell as a bunny hopped out from behind a bush.  
Landen took aim at the bunny. Not a second later a fox jumped out from behind the bushes as well. They were the same ones from earlier today and the same ones on the radio.

"Do you ever think before you do anything? You could have gotten yourself killed," the fox said breathing in between every word.

He didn't shoot yet. He did not want to give away his position tell he knew if there was any more coming. For now he just watched.

Both the rabbit and fox were standing still. Tempting him to take an easy shot. The fox jumped down and went to check the animals that Landen had just taken down.

"What are you doing!? Call Wolford and get some help, Don't just stand there!" the fox yelled back at the rabbit after he was done checking all the bodies.

The rabbit lifted another radio and said something into it just as the sound of a helicopter came roaring in. He could not make out anything that the rabbit said.

The helicopter was overhead. Two ropes dropped down followed by a deer and an elk with things strapped to their sides. Landen took his primary gun and took aim. Upon closer inspection it was a medical helicopter. Landen lowered his gun knowing that it was not a threat to him.

The fox, deer and elk appeared to be talking for around a minute or two. He looked up at the helicopter once again and noticed through the glass that there was another deer flying the helicopter.

Two gunshots came from the forest from his left and the sound of shattered glass followed. But he didn't shoot. He looked where the sounds came from and noticed a shadowy figure darting into the dark forest. He looked back to the helicopter to see it madly spinning out of control. All the animals ran away from it as fast as they could and jumped behind a log as the helicopter came crashing down the blades still turning digging into the earth and tearing the rotors apart before it erupted into a fireball and sent shrapnel everywhere. A piece of twisted metal flew mere inches past his head and deeply embedded itself into a tree just behind him. He raised his eyebrows and blew a raspberry and counted himself lucky he was not in front of that. He shifted his focus back to the fox and rabbit and other animals. The elk was hanging from a tree with part of the rudder embedded in its chest. He could not see any other ones, so he assumed that they were still alive.

He did not like that fact that a medical unit was shot down. Even if it was just animals he still found it wrong. Nevertheless, he was still in the middle of a fight and he could not let his thoughts distract him. He took aim at the log which the animals jumped behind. It was not too long before the fox popped his head above the log. Landen took the shot just barely missing. "Dammit," he said rather displeased. He had just given away his position. He picked himself up off the ground with much dismay, it still hurt to even breathe.

He signaled Paco to stay put. He didn't want him to get tranquilized again.

Landen moved around them as quietly and as quickly as he possible could.

"Helicopter down! All other mammals believed to be deceased! We need backup!" he heard the rabbit almost scream.

Landen started making his way behind them. As he was about halfway there he picked up a stone off the ground and chucked it as far as he could in hopes that they would still think he was where he started. He made it behind them without being noticed, mostly thanks to the burning helicopter. He now noticed the deer lieing on the ground with a piece of metal protruding from it's chest presumed dead. "Only two left," Landen whispered to himself. He also saw the rabbit with its back against the log holding a dart gun to it's chest.

He wanted to wait for the fox to come into his view before he did anything else. He watched as the fox crawled towards the rabbit.

"He's directly in front of us. We might be able to wait for backup to get here," the fox said.

"That's gre-."

Before the rabbit could finish her sentence Landen fired off a round hitting her in the stomach. He moved over to the fox to try to get a shot off but a tree was in the way.

"Nick," the rabbit said softly, stumbling for a second before falling over.

"Judy!" The fox yelled as he ran towards the rabbit and grabbed her by her collar. He jumped over the log dragging her behind him.

Landen started moving towards the log which they were behind. Just as he was by the log the fox jumped out and fired off a dart into his chest,  
falling short of course.

"You have learned nothing," Landen said before lifting his right leg and kicking him in the chest knocking the dart gun out of his hands and sending him flying backwards sliding across the cold ground before coming to a stop. He then jumped over the log.

He watched the fox struggle to get back up gasping for air. He started walking towards the fox. The fox seemed to be looking behind him not at him.  
Something changed. Its eyes were dilated and it muttered something. Before charging directly at him down on all fours. This made Landen smile. This was a no longer a talking animal. This was a fox. Deep in his thoughts he failed to react to the fox now jumping at him mouth open ready to bite him.

Paco came in and rammed the fox away from Landen just before the fox's jaws clamped down on him sending the fox flying into a tree and then falling down on his side to the ground.

He was glad Paco came in when he did, or most likely he would be holding a fox back with it snapping at his neck.

The fox quickly got back up and started running to the the side bobbing and weaving while doing so.

Landen took his gun out, no longer playing around he fired off a shot just missing the fox. He fired another one this time it hit the fox in the shoulder causing it to fall forward.

The fox placed its paw on its shoulder before taking it down and looking at his paw. It was trying to get up time and time again but every time fell back down into the muddy grass. The fox cried out in pain. At least Landen assumed it was. He knew not what a fox crying out in pain sounded like,  
but it sounded eerily human.

The fox looked at him directly making eye contact. It was staring at him the same way the wolf at the preschool was and the lion and the tiger. Something clicked in his head as he slowly made his way towards the downed fox. It was the same look in a soldier's eyes sitting in a car covered in his friends and colleagues blood that had watched them die one, by, one and there was nothing that could have been done to save them. A human look. The look of fear... A look he knew all to well.

He didn't know if he had lost his mind or it was the blood loss getting to him, but he felt pity for this creature lying bleeding in the grass, helpless. He had never had a problem hunting foxes before. Killed plenty when he went out hunting with his father before. He didn't know what was wrong, what was stopping him. The only thing keeping him moving forward was that he never wanted to see anything to suffer so he made his way over to the downed fox and pointed his gun downwards at it. The fox was shaking and Landen could see every heartbeat pulsate through the creature's body. He tried to pull the trigger but his finger would not budge. He looked back down to the fox still looking him in the eyes.

Landen was still pointing his pointing his gun at this creature, but no matter how hard he tried he could not bring himself to shoot. Before he could shoot he felt something like a snake bite his ankle. He looked down to see a dart sticking out of the back of his ankle.

He turned around to see the rabbit holding a dart gun with a mocking smile.

"Got you," it muttered as the dart gun rolled out of its paw and onto the ground before the rabbit slouched over.

Shit, Landen thought to himself. He thought he had killed the rabbit already. He knew that the tranquilizer was already flowing through his veins and towards his brain and he did not have much time before it would take effect.

He pulled out the dart from his ankle and tossed it away. Landen pulled out the same piece of wire that he used to tie the fox up. He tied one end to Paco's harness and another to the front of his vest and started making his way towards the river. His hopes were that when he passed out Paco would be able to keep him afloat and his head out of the water so he wouldn't drown.

He made his way towards the river and was confronted by the cliff. He started to feel the effects of the tranquilizer. Everything was slowly becoming blurry.  
He persevered through it as best as he could. He looked down once more towards the raging river below before taking a couple steps back and picked up Paco and held him under his arm. "Sorry Paco you're not going to like this," he said before charging forward towards the cliff. By the time he jumped off his vision was completely gone along with most of his cognitive abilities. Now he could only feel. He felt the cold air rushing past him. The sound of the river getting louder and louder before he felt the cold embrace... Then nothing.

 **I know there was no new story, but i still hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **question for you guys. Do you like the i'm going to call them pain scenes. where Landen patches himself up. or should they be less detailed? I would really like to know.**

 **I would also like to thank Anime777 for the support along with all the Guests I could not reply to. S** **eriously guys, make an account.**


	6. Chapter VI: Light in the dark

Sorry for the wait, I had a hard time with this chapter. I was going to post a 4,500 word chapter but I though it needed to be longer.

I'm truly surprised that people like this story. It's just something that's been rattling in my head for far to long and I wanted to get down. It just blows my tiny mind that people like this. Anyways enough of my rambling here's chapter 6

Landen slowly opened his eyes to find himself floating in water laying there barely conscious not even sure if he was dead or alive. There wasn't even sliver of light to be seen. Almost felt like he was drifting ever so slightly as if the world was spinning around him. He stayed this way for a little while just peacefully floating... After a while he regained some higher functions. He felt his feet drag against the bottom of the rather shallow water. Landen turned over and placed both arms down instinctively to better help himself up. He looked down at the water and saw his reflection. He lifted his left hand and moved it across his forehead before staring at his open fist opened it and closed it a couple times. Something was wrong, very wrong. It was such a perplexing feeling. He looked at his left arm, staring at it before he figured out what was wrong, or rather what was right. Landen stood up and started taking off his military vest unbuckling every buckle as fast as he could. He dropped the vest next to him in the water and used his left hand to pull his shirt away from his left shoulder so he could slide his right hand down his collar. Much to his surprise he reached down and felt no pain, no burns, no bullet wound, it was just fine. He went to inspect all his other wounds assuming he would only find them all completely healed, almost like he they were never there.

A faint rumbling sound caught Landen's attention as he quickly looked over to see what it was. He could only see eternal darkness. Landen picked up his vest and started moving closer to the sound dragging his vest behind him. Every step he took felt like his body was being forced to pull through some kind of invisible quicksand hellbent on trapping him. Every step he took in the water ripple were sent out as faint glimmers of light throughout the darkness seemingly going out forever. Putting one foot in front of the other he made his was towards the rumbling sounds. Felt like he had been walking for an eternity before a tiny speck of light revealed itself off in the distance, he kept walking closer and closer until he could make out what the light was. It was an old oak double door with windows letting a small but bright light shine through. Landen kept moving forward till He was mere inches away. He reached for the door knob that was ice cold to the touch he pulled his hand away for a second.

The rumbling sound was now louder than ever.

He reached for the door again and opened it. Landen put his hand in front of his face to keep the blinding light that caused the Veil of darkness to lift and painted everything with a glowing white light. Turning back around to look at everything or the nothing that used to be there. But when he turned back around the oak door was gone. He reached his arm out waving it through where the door was thinking that maybe it just might be a trick of the light. But it wasn't, it was truly gone. He was still looking for the door when out of the corner of his eye he spotted something off in the distance. Giving up his look for the door he started walking towards the small figures. This time nothing was weighing him down, he felt almost weightless, flying if you will. As he got closer he could make out more figures. There were Three of them in total. Two of them were what appears to him to be soldiers wearing military gear and holding A weapon. one in the middle was wearing a white dress and white silky hair.

Landen started walking faster and faster tell he was practically running. Landen ran through the vast white nothing until he could make out who they were. Holm and mills were both just standing there. Holm's was smoking a cigarette and Mills was standing there just smiling at him. The one in the middle wearing the white dress had her back turned to him.

The person turned around to face Landen. She was holding a small infant wrapped in a pink blanket.

Landen dropped his vest onto the ground leaving it behind and started running as fast as his legs could carry him.

It was a face which he had missed ever so dearly.

The infant started crying waving it's little hands grasping at the air in front of the women in white.

the floor started to turn black where ever he stepped and it spread throughout the eternal space. It spread faster then he could run. The next thing Landen knew he was falling. fruitlessly he tried to grasp at Mills, Holm's... and The women in white. But they all faded away as he fell.

Now it was just him, in the never ending darkness with the rumbling sound still all around him. Landen could no longer tell whether he was falling or floating. the only thing that he knew, is that he was alone.

"Hey, when we get done with this Drinks are on me."

Landen heard before opening his eyes. He was in a Humvee on a dusty road, small pebbles hitting the bottom of the Humvee as they drove. Holm's, Rogers, was sitting next to him, with Mills sitting across from him along with Paco.

"I will have to remember that, last time you got shot in the leg and I got no drink," Rogers said sitting across from mills.

"Yea, yea I know. I couldn't help it. But you know if I didn't provide cover-fire we would not be having this conversation," Mills said back at Holm's.

Landen was in a cold sweat and everyone noticed and started staring at him.

"You OK there Land?" Mills asked.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." He replied whipping the sweat off his brow and leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes for a second.

"Then what are we waiting here for sitting on are ass, lets move!" Mill's shouted as Landen opened.

Mills ran over to Holm's body and took a grenade off his belt. "Tossing grenade!" Mills shouted.

This had happened before. Landen started rushing towards mills. "No Mills wait!" he yelled extending a hand reaching towards Mills as he tossed the grenade. Landen heard to bullet fire off and watched it as the bullet pass through Mills chest and hit the wall behind him.

Mills turned and looked at him. "Landen?" Mills asked before starting to fall down.

Landen felt his heart stop as mills looked him the eye and fell down onto the ground. Landen body wouldn't move, the only thing he could do was watch as his friend fell backwards. His whole body started uncontrollably shacking. He bit his lip to try to stop it drawing a little blood as he did so. Starting to Hyperventilate he grabbed his chest were his heart was and squeezed as hard as he could, His legs gave way and fell to his knees as he could no longer support himself bring him almost level with Mills. A pool of blood started forming around Mills. He reached out to Mills, hands shacking and gently placed it on the side of mills face only to have it slip through him. The blood kept spearing out across the floor. Not stopping. It soon spread over the inter floor. It started climbing up the wall and onto the ceiling. Landen only noticed it when he felt a drop of blood drip down on him from the ceiling. Everything was now painted a deep red. Then, the gunfire stopped, the only thing that could hear was the beating of his heart. That with every pulse felt it felt like it was driving nails deeper and deeper into his heart.

Landen weakly turned his head to look out the window. Seeing the people who had been shooting at them frozen and covered head to toe in a deep red. The dunes, houses, mountains, and everything else was the same deep red. Then, it started melting, everything the house, the people standing outside guns aimed at him, even the sky. It all started melting. Landen rolled his head back to mills to see that he was also melting away. Landen kept trying to grab him but his hands just kept passing through with every attempt. He soon also melted away. As the last of Landen surroundings melted away he closed his eyes and hoped that when he opened them he would be home in his loving wives arms.

when he finally opened his eyes again he found himself back, floating in the endless darkness. The water wasn't cold, nor was it hot. It was just there. A hand reached down in front of his face and there was mills stand over him offering a hand to help him up. "You going to lay there all day, or are you going to get up?" Mills spoke smiling at him.

Landen took his hand and pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around Mills as fast as he could. This time his hands did not pass through. Landen eyes started to water, he didn't want to be alone anymore and he was overjoyed at the touch of a friend. He just wanted something to hold and I guess that thing was Mills. "Please don't leave me again." Landen said softly as he held Mills more tightly.

"Hey I'm not going to leave you," Mills coughed. "But could you loosen up a bit, I can't breath."

He loosened up his hold to let his friend breath easier. He however didn't let go. They both stayed like this for a while mills standing there arms pinned to his side and Landen hugging him. Landen let his arms fall down to his side and whipped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt, sniffling as he did so. "So where are we." He ask as he looked around still only seeing the darkness.

"You're dying." Mills answered. "And the place you picked a very depressing place to die in, if you ask me I would have picked a meadow or something, But hey that's just me."

"What?" He asked. He heard what he said. He just didn't know how to react and was trying to make sense of what he just heard.

"I said you are dying, These are you dying thoughts."

"So you're not real. None of this is.."

"You can feel me, you can hear me, is that not real?" he said putting his hand on Landen chest.

"But you're not Mills."

"No, But I am what you think of Mills to be and is that not the same thing?"

Landen took a step back from Mills and sat down in the water. "So I'm really going to die?"

Mills sat down next to him. "I don't believe if ever told you about My grandfather. Never mind, I must have told you if you are remembering this."

"I would like to hear it again."

"Very well. My grandfather died three times in his life before he had heart surgery. All three times they reanimated him in time and I always asked how it was to be dead. All three times he said that he was at peace and he was at the airport waiting for his flight. He wasn't even surprised anymore after his third heart attack. He just said that didn't get to catch his plane yet. In 1999 he finally took his plane," Mills put his arms behind his back and leaned on them. "So when you do die, don't be afraid, you'll just be getting on your flight."

"The was very poetic." Landen stated.

They both just sat there after that. Not really much to have to say, what was there to say? So they just both stayed there, sitting still in the water looking out into the vast darkness waiting for the end to come.

Landen flinched as he felt a sharp pain in his side. Looking down he saw blood soaking out his his right side. He lifted up his shirt and saw three holes in his side where the tiger had dug his claws into him. "Mills What's happening." He asked. He left arm went limp and started painfully throbbing. He grinned his teeth.

"Seems your flight has been delayed," Mills said standing up and started walking away.

"No wait!" Landen said trying to up but the pain would not allow this and he keeled over into the water looking down at his reflection and taking short breathes trying to calm down and work through the pain, A futile effort.

"Well, I think I should be off." he said still walking away slowly fading away into the darkness.

Landen opened his mouth to try to talk again but nothing came out besides a small amount of spit. His whole body felt like small shards of glass were being ground into his muscles tearing them apart.

"I would give you some some last words, but I find that last words are for fools who haven't said enough." With that said Mill completely faded out.

Landen could barely breath by this point he could only able to gasp like someone had taken the air away. His arms gave out as he could no muster the strength to hold himself up. Falling face first into the water, Landen stopped breathing, he closed his eyes and awaited whatever the world had in store for him next.

"Mills!" Landen yelled sitting up drenched in a cold sweat. As he did so He fell side of the bed that he lay on and fell onto a cold hard wooden floor. It was a rather small room with one singular light handing from the ceiling and a clock above the doorway and desk across from the bed with pencils, paint brushes, a red plastic cup was filled with mercy paint water and other drawing supplies resting on the desk. Paco was Laying at the end of the bed and woke up was when Landen yelled Mills name and quickly jumped down next to Landen.

he looked down and his whole body was covered in new bandages from head to toe and his arm was in a new much better sling. At first he didn't notice that one of his eyes was covered up by a patch. Everything was still blurry, for the life of him he could not remember what happened. The only thing he could remember was that he was falling and then the cold... and his friends.

Landen tried to get up straining every working muscle in his body and he quickly realized that was not many. He just barely lifted himself off the ground before falling back down on the floor. Trying again he fell over and over, never even coming close to getting up. The best he could do was lean his back against the side of the bed.

Not being fully awake it was a challenge for him to even tell left from right, a pitter patter of footsteps started heading towards him as a light behind the door turned on casting a shadow through the crack at the bottom of the door. The door swung open to a pure black wolf holding a bat and a smaller wolf just peeking around the corner of the door.

Fight or flight was taking Landen over, this allowed him to get up however his broken body would not allow it as he nearly instantly fell back over face first as one of his legs did not work. Hearing a high pitch scream Landen turned over just to see the end of the bat coming down on him hitting him on top of the head knocking him out cold.

Two hours later Landen woke up, eyes still closed the only thing he could think was. "Oww," which he said out loud. He tried to move his right arm to rub his forehead but was stopped as it was tied tightly to the right top of the bed. Opening his eyes Landen turned his head slowly to see the pure black wolf holding a bat and sitting on a wooden chair that was originally under the desk. Seems the wolf was of scared of him as he was of it.

"What are you?" the wolf asked in a timid female voice, still gripping the bat tightly.

Landen turned his head and looked back up at the ceiling. "Guess I'm the monster."

"That's what you said to me back at the school, but Your friend doesn't seem to think that," the wolf said to Landen looking down at Paco

He turned back to look at the wolf and though back to when he was at the school, and she was the same wolf. looking down to see Paco snuggled into his side. He wanted to reach down and pet him on the head, but with one of his arms broken and the other one tied down that didn't seem like that was going to happen.

"Why did you pull me out of the river?" Landen asked.

"I didn't pull you out of the river, your friend did. I just found him soaked and cold. Saw he was tied to you and though he trying to get away so I went to untie him and when I did, I thought he would run away, but he just stood by you, like he was guarding you. He didn't even let me so much as touch you. I Had to wait tell he passed out then I dragged you both in, but more impartially Why did you attack a pre-school?" she demanded.

"What kind of mammal does that?"

"I Didn't attack."

"Then why where you carrying weapons that could take down a rhino?"

"I'm a soldier, a lost one at that, and was looking for someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Another one of me."

"So there's more of you?" she quickly asked back.

"I can hope, I just don't know..." Landen took a closer look at the wolf. She was wearing a baggy pair of sweats, white t-shirt and no shoes with her tail wrapping around the side of the chair and deep blue eyes like the ocean staring at him with a layer of fear hidden behind them.

"What would you have done if Jarvan, the rhino had not charged you?" She asked

"I would have left, looked else where."

"Oh.." the wolf said with a faint hint of remorse in her voice. "Do you two have a names?" she asked.

"Landen," he said after awhile. "And down there is Paco." Who was still soundly sleeping.

The wolf looked at them a little while loner before saying. "I truly have no idea why he has not attacked you, he's down on all fours, doesn't say a word, I would say he has gone savage but he's so calm and you can't be that much of a monster cause he rather seems to like you. He hasn't left your side since I brought you in here," she said loosening up her grip on the bat slightly. "I tried to put pants on him but he would just kick them off."

This made Landen chuckle slightly.

"What's so funny?" the wolf asked.

"You tried to put pants on Paco," he said chuckling in-between words.

"Why do you find it funny that I tried to put pants on your friend?"

"Paco has never worn pants," Landen explained. "For a matter of fact I don't think I have ever seen any other animal wear pants tell yesterday.

"So mammals where you come from just walk around naked? That seems rather degrading."

"yeah, I'm fairly sure they don't care."

"What makes you think they don't care?"

"last I checked animals still walked on four legs and they didn't talk. Kinda like Paco, but less friendly."

Adala had a look of shock plastered on her face, mouth hanging wide open. "No wonder you had though weapons then. You must have needed them to defend yourself."

"No, I never used my gun to defend myself from animals."

"Then what do you use to defend yourself from other animals? I find it hard to believe that you could fight them off without sharp teeth or claws which you have none of I might add."

"Nothing, there not savage animals, there just normal animals, Well at least what I consider to be normal. They mostly leave us alone. I would in fact say they fear us more then we fear them."

"If there scared of you then why would you need soldiers, what are you defending yourself from?"

"My own kind." Landen sadly said.

"Why would you be fighting your own kind? That seems rather stupid."

"Different people believe in different things and will kill to protect what they believe in." He said think about every life he had taken, how many he had ended just cause they believed in something different.

"What do you believe in?"

"I believe one day we will stop fighting and laugh about our differences."

"You're a strange creature, you know that?"

"I could say the same thing about you. You would be the first wolf I ever talked too, or has ever talked back. Paco's not very good at holding a conversation."

Paco raised his head at the sound of his name. Paco quickly got up and ran up by Landen's head jumping around before laying his head down next to him staring at him.

"Hey buddy, I'm still alive."

The wolf had no idea what was going on. She had never seen any mammal act this way. "Are you two married or something?"

Landen couldn't help but laugh but as he did he felt a sharp pain in his chest and his laugh turned into a cough that he could not stop. He wished he could reach inside his chest and pull out the pain, Just be rid of it. He just grinned his teeth and waited for it to stop. "Remind me not to laugh," he spoke as the pain was subsiding. "And no, we are not married. He's my dog."

"How dare you," she said displeased. "How dare You call him a dog when he saved your life!?" She stood up. "I'm sure of he had not pulled you out of that river you would have died and you insult him?!"

Paco stood up over Landen and baring his teeth at Adala.

Adala took a step back and fell over onto her paws.

"Heel boy." Landen commanded Paco

Paco turned around and went to lay over Landen.

"What did you?" Adala said picking herself up off the ground.

"I told him to heel."

"Why would he listen or defend you after you insult him?" Adala asked Landen as she sat back down in her chair.

"I didn't insult him. I simply said what he is, and that is my dog and I love him almost as much as he loves me."

"I don't understand."

"The best why I can describe Paco is I'm the alpha and he follows me wherever I go, and in return I feed him, love him, and keep him healthy. So I mean no disrespect when I called him a dog." Landen further explained.

"I think I understand but How are you the alpha? you're not even a wolf."

"No but I raised him since he was a pup."

"That would explain why you partly smell like a wolf. You said you raised him? How old are you?"

"I'm 26 years old."

"How old is Paco?"

"He's 4 years old."

"In what world does a mammal send a puppy out to fight?"

"What? He's not a puppy, Dogs only live for 7 to 14 years and he's fully grown," Landen stomach started to growl as he finished his sentence. The wolf must have heard it as well.

"You have been out for around two days." She stood up from her chair once again. "I would think you would like something to eat and or drink."

"I've been out for two days?" he said trying turning in the bed a little bit but getting nowhere.

"Wasn't sure if you were ever going to wake up," she said as she slowly started to walk towards him. "I'm going to untie you, you promise not to freak out again?"

"I can't walk, and I can barely move, I don't think I could freak out again even if I wanted to."

She reached over Landen to untie his arm from the post of the bed.

Paco made sure to keep a close eye on her as she did so.

with Landen right arm free, he used it to push himself up to a sitting position having no shirt on just bandages wrapped around his side and shoulder. Putting his feet on the cold wooden floor and putting a little weight on them.

"I don't know anything about your species, but from what I can tell your in pretty ruff shape. I think you broke your right leg and your left arm feels like the bone is shattered. You also a wound in your shoulder that looks like someone stabbed you with a burning iron rod. Also the three holes in your left side just under your ribs plus all the cuts across your face, seems painful."

"Tell me about it," he groaned as he spoke. Landen noticed a small eye just peaking from around the door staring at him. It was a small black coat wolf with light brown and Grey spots with brown eyes staring at him. Landen tilted his head to get a better look. The little wolf shifted further away from the door.

anyways, what do you normally eat?" Adala said as she turned around noticing the smaller wolf standing around the door. "Alexander Soble," she sternly said. "you go right to your room this instant!"

The little wolf scampered off down the hallway. A door could be heard being closed and Adala turned her attraction back too Landen.

"I'm sorry about that, she's just a little curious about you. I guess I also am.. so what do you like to eat?"

"There should be some of my food in my bag. Should have been strapped to me when you found me."

"yeah, I pulled everything out to let them dry and put your electronics in a bag of rice to try to dry them out. What should I be looking for?"

"Should be a sealed brown bag with a bold MEAL written on it."

"Ok. I'll go see if I can find it." She said exiting the room and closed the door. Hearing the lightest steps the door creaked open just slightly to have a brown eye peak through.

"Hello there little one," Landen softly spoke.

A sharp inhale could be heard as the door quickly closed and little footsteps could be heard running down the hall.

About a minute later Adala came back in holding the ration bag in one paw and his primary gun in the other. She tossed the ration at Landen tried to catch it with his one good arm but failed and hit the wall and landed on the bed. "Why did you bring my Mk 18?" he asked leaning back to grab the ration.

"So that's what this is called," she said looking into the barrel of the gun.

"I would suggest not pointing that thing at yourself," he stated.

"What kind of weapon can take down a rhino?"

"A weapon that shots A 5.56mm x 45mm rounds at 2,600 feet per second (792.48 meters) that can kill someone from 900 feet away (274.32 meters). So you might want to put that down, or at the least stop pointing it at your face."

She hastily set the weapon down on the desk knocking over some arts and crafts supplies as she did.

"That's what caused the wound in my shoulder, it just tears straight through flesh and bone." He used his teeth to tear off the corner of the ration and set it down and used his hand to pick out the corner piece of plastic from his mouth and set it down in his lap.

"You fight with though kinds of weapons? why don't you just use tranquilizers or stun guns?"

"That is a difficult question to answer, the best way I can answer that would be, they are shooting us with the same weapons, we are forced to us them. Who do you think would win, someone with a tranquilizer gun that can shot a single dart and has to take five seconds to reload or the guy with a semi automatic rifle shooting at 750 rounds per minute," Landen finished.

Though it Doesn't change the fact or make it any easier that I'm ending someones existence here on this earth. Feels like a small part of my dies for every time I do," he finished as he got his bag open to reveal a pack of crackers, Beef Brisket, a coffee packet, beef jerky, chocolate bar, and at the bottom of the bag was a pack of cigarettes much to Landen liking, Which he all pulled out and laid down next to him.

"Wherever you come from sure sounds like a nightmare."

"I'll be back home soon enough, maybe then then nightmare will end," he said as he opened us his Brisket. He tour off half of it and gave it to Paco which he happily snarfed down.

"What is that, it smells wonderful." Adala said deeply inhaling through her nose.

"It's Brisket, military ration brisket so not quit as good as the real thing but it's decent," Landen said tearing off a piece and offering it to Adala.

she slowly moved her paw closer to his hand and quickly grabbed it off pulling back her paw as fast as it seemed she could. Looking closely the brisket Adala took a small bite. Her eyes widened as she gobbled down the rest. "What was that? it tasted like meat, but it tasted like no fish/chicken I have ever had."

"Well it's not chicken or fish."

"Then what is it?"

"I have a question for you before I answer your," Landen said nibbling on his piece of brisket. "Can cows talk now?"

"Course they can, Why would that important?"

"Cause where I come from, they don't talk and they don't walk on two legs."

"So they just survived out in the wild?"

"Hardly, they are used as a food source, and that's what you just ate."

Adala eyes dilated and she scampered out of the room. Landen could hear gagging noises coming from the other side of the house. She entered the room shortly after looking a rather bit queasy.

"I Don't know where you come from but predators don't kill prey for food anymore. We all live together. I know cows, some of my friends are cows, I can't just eat them! you can't just eat them!" she said raising her voice.

Landen leaned back a little. "Would you feel bad eating a chicken or a fish?"

"Well, no."

"Consider this, Cows where I come from cows are not smart, they are equivalent to a chickens intelligence. The only things they do is eat, sleep, poop, and repeat So don't think of it as eating a friend, think of it as eating a chicken," Landen answered as He took his bag of beef jerky and tossed it to Adala. "That's also cow, you can eat it if you want."

She stared at it blankly for a couple minutes before looking back up at Landen as he took another bit of his brisket. "I think I understand. I Just can't bring myself to knowingly eat something like that," she said tossing it back to Landen that was still unable to catch it. "Also," she said trying to change the topic. "I think your watch is broken. It moving just a little to fast."

"That shouldn't be possible, it's water proof as well as shock proof, if it were to break it would just stop."

"Well, here it is," she said pulling the watch out of her pocket and tossing it next to Landen. Making sure not to get to close to him Landen looked at it and it seemed like it was ticking along just fine. He held it up next to the clock above the doorway. The clock hanging above the door was just a little slower then his watch but not by much. "Now isn't that just odd," Landen stated before strapping it to his broken arm.

Landen put some weight on his legs and tried to stand up.

Adala took a sharp step back.

Pain shoot up his left leg and ran up his spine as He stand himself up. Legs furiously shaking and bones creaking as he did so and for a short while he stood there upright head almost against the ceiling before falling back over onto the bed. "Do you have a walking stick or something?" he asked out of breath.

"Why don't you just walk on all fours, you have four limbs, use them," she replied.

"Yeah, I can't walk on *all fours*, haven't since I was three years old. I don't think my back would like me either if I did so."

"So, let me get this straight, it's easier for you to walk on two legs then four?"

"That would be correct. Now if only I didn't hurt so much," he said reminding that he had a small amount of morphine in his med-kit that was still in his backpack. "Do you have a stick or something that I could use to walk?" he asked again. "I have never been one for sitting still."

"Let me see," Adala said and headed out of the room. She came back after a minute or so with a broom in paw. "Would this work?" she asked as she handed it to Landen.

"We will find out," Landen said as he turned the broom upside down and under his right shoulder. Putting most of his weight on the wooden broom he stood himself up again. It was much easier, and he was able to stand and not fall back down, Still hurt like hell though.

"Never noticed how tall you were," she said staring up at him. Her being only five foot two and all and Landen having a solid foot on her.

Landen leg didn't feel broken, felt like he ripped his soleus (lower leg muscle) and bruised the hell out of the rest of his legs muscles. He took a step forward, stumbling as he did so and fell to his knees still gripping the broom tightly with his right hand. Paco jumped down from the bed to stay next to him.

"Are you OK?" Adala asked extending her arms as if to help him but never getting close enough to actually help.

"Yeah," he said using the broom pole to pull himself back up. Slowly he made his way to the doorway which the clock still hang over ever ticking. When he made it out the bedroom, it opened up to a small living room with the stuff in his backpack strewn across the floor on a red carpet, there was a brown couch with a small TV on a stand across the room with something playing that sounded like a news channel, a bookcase reached up to the ceiling that was completely filled with books, right of the bookcase was a signal rocking chair that was gently swaying.

Landen kept hobbling forward into the living and found his medical kit that he had used for his arm and other injuries. He let the broom fall down to his side as he knelt down on his knees and unlatched the latches on the medical kit. He pushed away a pair of tweezers and alcohol wipes and cotton balls and picked up a little bottle of morphine and a empty syringe. shoving the the needle through the rubber top of the morphine bottle he extracted a little bit from the bottle.

"Whats that?" Adala asked still staring at Landen.

Landen stabbed the needle into the side of his neck and breath a sigh of relief. He took a deep breath. "Morphine, a really good pain killer," he said now being far more relaxed.

"Good, so you can answer more of my questions now?"

"Sure, I'm as open as a book."

"Why did you say 'what am I?' when you walked into the preschool.

"So you heard that, Truth be told I was scared and confused."

"I find it hard believe that you were scared."

"Believe it or not, I was. All of this is just so new," he said looking out a window and seeing that is was a rainy day with drops of rain hitting heavy against the window. He looked back at Adala making eye contact. "Everything's different yet so familiar. You walk on two legs, drive cars, make houses, build cities, all things my kind does yet, it wasn't them; So I don't know what I am, If I'm still me or the something else," he spoke still holding eye contact.

Paco jumped up on the couch and turned in circles before laying down.

Landen broke eye contact and turned to see Paco "Seems you made yourself comfy," he said as Paco lay there.

Adala looked even more confused as she spoke. "He can't talk, yet you talk to him? Why"

"Yeah, he can't understand me, but I like to think he does in his known way," Landen spoke as he yawned. The morphine must have fully kicked in. "He does however understands tone of voice and a couple commands, that's about it though. Like I said hes not very good at holding a conversation," He finished as he started to put the medical supplies back into the med-kit.

"I just half to ask this, are you an alien?"

"This is earth right?"

"Yes."

"Then no, I am not an alien that speaks fluent English."

"English? You mean Zootopian?" Adala said with a confused look plasters on her face.

Landen was pretty sure man came up with English but with everything he had seen and heard he honestly wasn't sure. "No... Well never mind, I am fluent in Zootopian," he he looked at the couch and noticed his cloths hanging on the back of it. He took lifted the broom off the floor and used it to stand himself up right. Walking over to the couch that Paco was laying on, he limped his way over. lifting up his shirt, it was clean and where the tiger had stabbed him it was all patched up. "You mind if i take a seat?" he asked

"Not at all," Adala responded.

"Thanks," he said as he sat down on the couch next to Paco and shoved his working arm through the sleeve and lifted his broken arm out of the sling for a second so he could get it through the other sleeve.

"I tried to stitch up your vest but was unable to," Adala informed Landen as she pointed over the the right arm rest of the couch where his vest lay. "I did however pull out a small piece of metal that was logged in about two layers in. How did that get there?"

"first off that vest is made of Kevlar, that is tougher then steel, so I'm not surprised that you weren't able to sow it."

"Then how did the small piece of metal break through?" Adala inquired.

"You shot me with my Glock, my handgun and my vest stopped it."

"I did that?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I though you where a monster and meant harm I was panicking and I knew you took down a rhino with it, I was just afrai-"

"Don't be sorry, you where doing what you though was right," Landen piped in. "That all the we can do." A though crossed his mind, why was this wolf helping him. She obviously feared him staying more then 5 feet (1.524 meter) away at all times, Sure made him wonder. Landen put the med-kit back into his back and everything else that was stern about on the carpet. He picked up his backpack and put it on and grabbed the broom stick and put it under his armpit and lifted himself up, struggling as he did so the backpack now weighing him down he went back into the bedroom and grabbed his gun and strapped it to his back and went back out to get his pistol and shoved it in his holster.

"Where do you think your going?" Adala questioned Landen as he limping towards the door.

"I Can't stay here, I have to find," he stopped mid sentences and froze in his steps.

"Find what?"

What was he trying to find? another person? his way home? something that was familiar, anything that confirmed that he wasn't losing his mind? "Something else," he spoke pulling open the door to rain still pouring down hitting the small wooden deck. He looked outward to a river that was less then 100 feet away (30.48 meters) it was roaring along.

"There might not be anyone else. Your the only one of your kind I have ever seen."

"I refuse to believe that, I have a wife at home who must be worried sick, just cause you haven't seen any Doesn't mean I don't have to try." He said limping forward through the door ducking under so he didn't hit the top of the door frame. Taking his first step into the rain day. Paco jumped off the couch and followed close behind.

"Again I don't know much about your species and I would like to know more, but I don't think your should be moving let alone walking.

Deep down Landen knew she was right. He was in no condition to be moving. Nevertheless he kept walking forward one foot in front of the other, at least tell he was meet by a couple small steps downward. He looked at the steps for a minute or so, then let out a deep sigh and turned around and started limping back.

"You're smarter then you look," she quipped.

"Why do you care?" Landen questioned.

"Don't know what you mean by that."

"Why are you helping me, why do you care what happens to me?" Landen asked The wolf that standing in front of him.

She didn't respond for what seemed like forever, so Landen just stood there waiting for her to reply.

"I really don't know... every bone in my body is screaming for me to run away from you I don't know why I stay. Maybe it's my willingness to help anyone, maybe I'm stupid, or maybe you aren't a monster and the more I talk to you the more I see your just a confused mammal.

Landen showed part of a smile. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me since I came here," Landen said as he set his backpack down on the ground and went to sit on the couch.

"Why do I fear you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Landen spoke as he closed his eyes to give them a rest.

I mean you have no sharp teeth, no claws, your just barely able to walk, you don't seem all that fast, you are not a threat to me, yet I still just want to run away. You kinda look like something out of a horror movie, with five fingers, long arms, no fur, small eyes, and carrying weapons that can kill a mammal in an instant," Adala theorized. "And-."

Landen started snoring.

Adala let out a small chuckle and turned off the living-room lights.

Tell me what you guys think, you like Adala? I kinda do. I might give her half a chapter as backstory would you guys like that?

Question why is Landen's clock running faster then Adala's clock? Someone smart will figure it out.

Anyways if there is anything you think I need to improve on or am doing wrong mostly grammar which I know i'm doing wrong I just don't know which part I'm doing wrong, But i'm trying to get better please let me know just Leave a review or PM me.

Also shout out to Wike Nilde for the support. He has a very well made story Called, *the Alpha* I would highly recommend checking him out.

and thanks to all the guests that I cannot reply to... really guys make a account, it's free. 


	7. Chapter VII: Black and white

**I'm still flabbergasted that people read my story let alone like it. But without further ado, here's chapter 7 all 12,500 words of it.**

Moments After Landen Jumped Immediately after Landen had jumped off the cliff, Nick paused for a moment before swiftly running back toward Judy, clutching his wounded shoulder painfully. He found her unconscious, still lying against the turned over tree as blood flowed down the bark. The surrounding was soaked with a deep red, and Judy eyes began glazing over.

Attempting to apply direct pressure to her wound, Nick found that his injured shoulder was not allowing him to do so effectively, regardless of how hard he tried.

"Come on, don't you die on me now" Nick spoke, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Judy showed no signs of responding, having already fallen unconscious, as Nick's words flowed into her limp ears. Help eventually came, when the rest of the team arrived from the bridge ambush that never happened. Wolford and the other officers were now at the scene, all looking at their fellow injured officers with regret.

"What happened here, where's the creature?" Wolford sternly spoke, as he ran towards Nick and Judy followed closely by a doe wearing and EMT uniform carrying a medical kit.

"What do you think happened! Judy's been shot and the creature jumped off the cliff!" he yelled back at Wolford. "We lost..." he growled out in defeat.

The deer set down the med-kit before kneeling down next to Judy and removing Nicks paws. Immediately, she began to work on the injured bunny.

Meanwhile, Nick was looking down at his paws, which were visibly shaking and covered in blood.  
'Judy's blood…' the morbid thought only adding to his panic Rubbing his trembling paws off on his outfit, he found that the blood had soaked into his fur, and he only managed to successfully smear his uniform red. Noticing that his hands were still shaking, Nick tried willing them to stop, which didn't work. Seems like they would stay that way.

The female deer wrapped some pressure bandages around Judy's wound while another EMT, another deer, placed his hoof on her neck. "Her pulse is weak. We need to get her to a hospital now!" the male deer proclaimed.

Wolford tapped Nick on the shoulder, who looked back up at him. "You're bleeding" Wolford inquired with concern, noticing the trail of blood running down Nick's shoulder. Nick covered up his hurt shoulder with his paw.

"Don't worry about me, I'm still standing, which is already better than how the others are doing. Trust me, I'll be fine…" he proclaimed with his snarky attitude in an attempt to get Wolford off his back, which fell short due to the slight wincing he was doing as he spoke.  
"You may be standing but you're not fine. You're bleeding and we need to get you to a hospital just like the others" Wolford said in a tone which implied that there would be no room for debate.

"She's not going to last much longer" The deer patching up Judy said with worry. Carefully lifting her off the ground, the female deer ran over to a female cheetah EMT and passed the unresponsive Judy over to her.  
"Get her back to the pre-school there are ambulances waiting there; Run as fast as you can! " the deer commanded solemnly.

The cheetah nervously looked down at Judy and back up at the deer before determination crossed her features. She started running, and just like that, the cheetah darted off into the forest no questions asked.

As for Nick, everything was starting to go blurry, as the arm holding his wound lost strength and fell down to his side. He abruptly sat down on the log that they had previously hid behind during the fight.

Hearing someone scream, Nick quickly turned around and discovered that a wolf police officer had found the dead. The elk was still hanging on the tree by the metal blade running through his chest, his eyes dark as blood dripped from the blade onto the ground. The deer didn't look much better, with a metal rod running straight through her heart in the position where he died, splayed on the ground.

For Nick, time seemed to fly by, likely due to the disorientation caused by blood loss. The next thing Nick knew, the elk and deer were being zipped up in black body bags. The deer that patched up Judy was now walking up to Nick carrying the same small med-kit. Nick was back to clutching his shoulder where the bullet entered, and blood was still running down his arm.

"Wolford told me your shoulders wounded…" she stated simply. "Can I take a look?" she politely asked.

Nick lowered his paw off his shoulder to allowed the EMT access. Looking at his paw, Nick still couldn't tell if the blood on his paw was his or Judy's.

"Never seen a wound quite like that before, looks like it hurts" she said, eyeing the hole with a slight grimace. "Names Jeena by the way" She told Nick

Nick gave no response. He just stare straight ahead fruitlessly trying to grasp at his own chaotic thoughts.

"Well… we should stop the bleeding at least" she said, unperturbed by his lack of response. Retrieving some cotton balls out of her med-kit and some medical tape, she firmly placed the cotton balls on Nick's wound.  
Nick unintentionally jumped from the pain as he quickly sat up straight and widened his eyes. He still couldn't stop thinking about Judy but the pain helped him to get a grip on reality.

"Sorry about that" she apologized, seemingly unimpressed by his response. Tearing off a strip of tape and laying it over the cotton balls, she continued "Was going to warn you, but you seemed kinda out of it"

"Sorry…" Nick softly spoke avoiding making eye contact with the deer

The deer tried to make eye contact to no avail "I'm sure your partner is going to be alright, Chita is the fastest mammal I know. Plus, there's already at least three ambulances waiting back at the preschool" she seemed to say trying to lift his spirits and give him a sliver of hope.

Nick didn't take notice of what the deer was saying to him. He was still lost in his thoughts.  
'What could I have done? Why couldn't it have been me? What if I had caught up to Judy and just ran away? Why didn't we just wait for backup?' As the series of "what if's" in his mind, the worst one found its way to the forefront of his thoughts: 'What if she dies?' "Why Judy.." he whispered to himself as he shook his head, trying to shake the dreadful thoughts away.

"Well…you're all patched up, good as new" Jeena said as she had finished wrapping up Nick's shoulder with a smile. "Well, not exactly "good-as-new", you need to have a doctor look at it though" she finished, slightly chuckling at her own joke.

Nick looked down at his shoulder and saw that it was nicely bandaged up. "Thanks" Nick said trying to force a smile. The forest was full of chatter, with everyone talking all at once. Nick couldn't make out any single conversation, and just got lost in the blur voices.

Jeena put the medical supplies back in the med-kit box and clicked the latches down. "Well I don't have anything for the pain but the ALS team should be here soon. They will surely have something for that" the deer said to before leaving and walking back to the rest of the officers, who were still trying to figure out how to get the unconscious elephant out of here.

With nothing else to do, Nick looked around the scene. Glancing down at the log, he saw a small splatter of blood on the back side of it where Judy was shot with whatever weapon that creature had. He could see a red line of where he pulled her over the log and a larger red spot where he left her to lay.

Nick got up from the log to find somewhere else to sit. He found another turned over log which was conveniently placed next to a tree that he could rest his back on. Rest, however, was out of the question, plainly not possible with his heavy heart. After a little time of Nick sitting there, he heard the obvious sounds of a helicopter quickly approaching. looking up Nick saw it flying overhead. This one was much bigger than the normal singular propeller version. It had two spinning blades and was extra elongated like an ellipse. The helicopter started to come down and landed in the open meadow sending out gusts of wind that blew through everyone's fur.  
A couple of medium sized mammals quickly jumped out after the helicopter finished landing, before the helicopter blades could even finish spinning down. They were carrying stretchers and other medical supplies in bags they were carrying. Chatting for a second with Wolford, he pointed to Nick and trio of paramedics quickly rushed over to him.

They ended up bombarding him with pertinent questions such as: "What was the pain on a scale of one to ten? How long has it been since he was shot? Was the bullet still lodged in his shoulder?" etc.

Answering all the questions as quick as he could, he was walked to the large helicopter and strapped into a chair before a needle was shoved into his arm. Nick looked at them with a questioning gaze and they and told him it was to help him relax.

He began to feel woozy as they loaded the other deceased mammals lying on stretcher.  
They couldn't fit the elephant into the helicopter so they ended up laying him across a large stretcher which took almost every mammal on paw to do so. Tying large thick ropes around the elephant, they pulled them down and wrapped them around him tightly. Then, the mammals on call then tied the harness to the underside of the helicopter. Most of the crew of the helicopter climbed back inside and fastened themselves in. With a couple of words passed between the crew and the pilot the helicopter began to lift up.

Nick could feel the helicopter slightly jerk as it reached the end of the rope which snapped into tautness as the helicopter started to lift up the elephant. He could hear the engines straining themselves but the helicopter persevered, managing to lift off completely as the helicopter took flight, slowly but surely.

Nick leaned his head against the side of circular window as whatever they put in his system took effect, he let his eyes fall closed as he watched as the forest fly by.

Awaking to the sound of a slow beeping noise ringing in his ears, he opened his eyes to find he was lying in a hospital bed with a heart rate monitor attached to him and bandages all around his shoulder with his arm in a sling "Judy" he faintly mumbled still only half awake.

"Judy!" he yelled quickly sitting up, his heart started racing as the thoughts quickly rushed into his head, Judy lying unconscious in his arms bleeding out. The heart rate monitor started climbing, beeping along at an ever increasing rate.

A deer nurse threw the door open and rushed in to find Nick awake. "Sir, I need you to calm down" she told him placing her hooves on his shoulder and trying to lay him back was having none of it, shoving the nurse's hooves off his shoulder. "Where's Judy? Is she ok!?" he demanded to know.  
The nurse was having trouble holding him back as Nick tried to get onto his feet.

"Sir for your own safety please calm down" she spoke still trying to control him.

"No, I need to see her!" he shouted.

"Your friend's fine" a familiar voice said.

Nick stopped struggling to look down to see Dr. Nest walking in.

"Dr. Nest?" Nick spoke questioningly.

"You can let him go, I don't think our friend here is going to cause any more trouble" Dr. Nest politely said to the nurse who looked a little panicked. She released her hold on Nick and he laid back down himself.

"It's alright now, you can leave. Be a dear and get the door on your way out?" Dr. Nest asked her as she was leaving. The nurse rolled her eyes before leaving the room letting the door click shut.

"How is Judy?" Nick immediately inquired once they were alone.

"Stable… for now. Took five surgeons working around the clock to get her back. She had a collapsed lung, a torn diaphragm and massive blood loss. We really didn't think she was going to make it, it's quite the miracle that she did. She's one tough rabbit, I give her that" Dr. Nest finished.

Nick let out a sigh of relief. "She always has been" he said letting himself sink back into the comfort of the bed. "When can I see her?"

"She's not awake yet and I have some questions I would like to ask you…" Dr. Nest prodded gently.

"If I answer all your questions will you let me go see her?" Nick asked hopefully.

"I'll see what I can do, I can't make any promises though" Dr. Nest said as found himself a chair and pulled out a notebook and pen. "So where do you want to begin?"

Nick took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling. "Thought I was supposed to ask you that…"

Dr. Nest clicked his pen down and crossed his legs. "How about you start just before your partner, Judy, was shot"

"The creature took down team three. We tried to radio them, they didn't pick up, that creature did"  
Dr. Nest started furiously writing down every word Nick said.  
"What did it say?" he asked with full attention

"It told us that it would no longer be playing nice. It then asked who was the hunter and who was the hunted... I really didn't know what to make of it since at the time I couldn't even make a rational thought. Before I could collect myself though, Judy just started to run as fast as she could to where team three was last…" Nick fist tightened. "I tried to stop her, told her it might be a trap, but nothing seemed to convince her. My words just flew right over her ears... I tried…" Nick was now visibly shaking. "I tried to stop her". Nick's claws dug into his own paw pads.

Dr. Nest looked up from his notebook. He clicked his pen again and placed it on his lap. "You know it's not your fault, she's her own mammal and you cannot blame yourself for her own actions. It does no one any good"

"Still, maybe there was something I could have done differently" Nick replied

"Maybe, maybe not but there's nothing that you can do that can change the past" Dr. Nest continued.

Nick loosened his fist. "I know… you're right" Nick took another deep breath.

Dr. Nest picked up his pen and clicked it down, ready to continue.

Nick resumed. "We arrived at team 3's location, one was dead, another one was unconscious lying on the ground with a wound in his chest. The elephant was laying up against a tree unconscious. Seems he was lucky. Speaking of which how is he?" Nick inquired.

"He's just fine. I believe he get a week off work" Dr. Nest answered.

"I'll have to pay him a visit sometime... Sorry I'm getting sidetracked" Nick shook his head.

"No worries, take your time, but please do continue" Dr. Nest said comfortingly.

"The helicopter arrived and a deer and elk dropped down from a rope, I ran up to meet them and told them about the officer's conditions. I heard a very loud bang coming from the forest and the sound of shattered glass. The next thing I knew, was that I was running away from a helicopter spinning madly out of control. I managed to make it behind the log where Judy was, followed closely by the deer and elk. The helicopter came crashing down into the ground and went up in flames, the explosion sending pieces of debris everywhere" Nick blathered everything, trying to relax as much as possible. The beeping of the heart rate monitor was still ever increasing pace.

"You think the creature took down the medical helicopter?" Dr. Nest asked with interest.  
"Must have, only heard the bang and the glass shattering on the cockpit. For all I know, it could have been a bird traveling at the speed of sound that crashed into it… I would say it's a safe beat that the creature took it down, though"

Nick managed to get a slight chuckle out of Dr. Nest.

"The explosion killed both the deer and the elk but you already knew that" Nick spoke

"Yeah, I saw the bodies" the doctor confirmed

"After that I hid behind what was left of the log with Judy. We still had no idea where the creature was. I decided to take a peek over the log, but the creature almost took off my head as a I heard something wiz past my head, but at least we had somewhat of an idea of where it was. We still needed to know more, so I crawled over to the end of the log peaked through some tall grass and saw a bush shack and a heard a thunk from across the meadow. I crawled back to Judy and I told her we might be able to wait for backup, but I was mistaken" Nick heart rate spiked again.  
"The creature shot Judy with that weapon of his" Nick said with a growl in the back of his throat.  
"I don't know how it managed to get to us so quickly. We were caught completely off guard. I jumped over the log and pulled Judy behind me to safety... I watched as she stopped breathing... The next part after that is all kind of a haze. I remember being kicked in the chest and rammed into a tree, but that's about it"

"So that's where your broken rib came from…" Dr. Nest spoke, still scribbling down on his note pad. "You remember anything else after that?"

"Yeah, a sharp pain in my shoulder, I remember the fear that overtook me as the creature walked towards me. I was paralyzed couldn't move a single muscle. The creature just walked right up to me before holding the weapon to my head. It stared me down, and I was sure the creature was going to kill me. It very easily could have. I noticed the creature flinched a little, I focused my eyes on Judy who was holding up her dart gun. The creature pulled a dart out of its lower leg"

"So Judy hit it with a tranquilizer?" Dr. Nest asked.

"Yeah, I didn't even think she was still alive at the time" Nick responded

"That's not good. You told us it jumped into the river? That further lowers its chances of survival" Dr. Nest said while biting on the end of his pen.

"You're actually worried about its survival?" Nick yelled with disdain in his voice

Dr. Nest jumped back in his chair a little, pen fumbling out from his paw landing on the floor. "That thing… those things have killed ten mammals so far in the span of two days and you're worried about it!?" Nick yelled a little too loudly once again. Feeling a felt a sharp pain in his side from his broken ribs, he continued. "It took us all out mercilessly with high precision and made the ZPD looks like cubs running around with squirt guns. We might as well have been, considering what we were up against"

Dr. Nest reached down for his pen. "If it puts your mind at ease, the creature is most likely dead" he turned his head to the doorway where he saw the deer nurse peering through the small window. Giving her a small nod, she backed off. He turned back down to his notebook and began writing again.

Nick took a deep breath and apologized. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out"

"It's fine, I don't like to hold grudges, I would however like to know more, so that if it's alive we can better fight it. Maybe next time, we will bring something a little bit more effective than squirt guns"

"Truth be told, not much happened after that. The creature took the out the dart, pulled something some rope from its bag, tied the wolf to the other end and tied it to himself. He picked up the wolf and ran off towards the river. I pulled myself off the ground and followed it only to watch it jump off the cliff and vanish into the water below. This all occurred in the span of less than thirty seconds"

"How about we call it a day?" Dr. Nest said flipping his ring notebook closed.  
The heart rate monitor beeping slowed back down to a normal pace. "Maybe grab a cup of coffee?" added.

"Is it alright if I see Judy now?" Nick asked Ignoring the offer for coffee.

"I'll see what I can do" Dr. Nest said, getting up out of his chair and walking out of the room letting the door latch behind him. Nick was left to his own thoughts.

Nick was still staring outside the window and listening to light sound of moving of the city, trying his best to ease his mind. It wasn't even ten minutes later when Dr. Nest came back in.

Dr. Nest made a gesture with his paw to follow him. "I got permission, come on let's go" He politely reported.

Nick leaned forward and pivoted to his right, placing his paws on the cold hard hospital tile floor. He walked towards Dr. Nest, his claws making clicking sounds against the hard tiled floor with every step he took.

"Hold out your right paw" Dr. Nest asked of Nick.

Nick held out his arm and Dr. Nest strapped a blue laminated band around his wrist.

"So, what does this get me?" Nick questioned.  
"A visitor's pass. I had to ask her family if they were alright with you visiting Judy. They told me Judy always talked about you, and that they would appreciate it if you would visit her"

Both Dr. Nest walked down a long corridor where the ceiling was over 24 feet above them. Passing by them where many other many species of mammals, most of which were in medical gowns while others were in wheelchairs that ranged in size.

An elephant with a crutch under his arm was limping along with a horse walking close in tow behind him, keeping him steady. A rabbit with a cast on his leg was sitting in an oversized wheelchair being pushed around by a deer.

They kept walking till they came to a section of the hospital hallway that had a sign on the ceiling that read: Intensive Care. Making it past the sign, they turned right, entering another small hallway that was designed more for mammals of his size, the ceiling being about nine feet tall.

Nick watched as nurses ran back and forth scrambling around. A beaver on a stretcher was quickly rushed passed them being pushed by a deer. A pig that was running alongside them was holding up a I.V bag running along the side of the stretcher with a tube going down into the beavers left arm.

They made a couple more turns tell Dr. Nest stopped and turned to his right, he pulled something out of his pocket. Upon closer examination, Nick saw it was a small piece of paper with something written on it.

"This is it" the doctor said looking up at the number on the frame of the doorway. He opened the door and held it open for Nick.

Nick walked in and saw a small rabbit almost completely covered in bandages lying on a bed, connected to various medical machines and equipment. There were so many, that Nick didn't even know what half of them did or what most were for.

"I'll leave you two be. If you need me, I'll be out in the hallway" Dr. Nest softly said.

Nick didn't even hear him. He walked closer to Judy, his lips trembling.

The door clicked closed as Dr. Nest left the room.

Nick slowly went to place his paw on her forehead but stopped with his paw just centimeters away. He curled his fingers back, pulling his paw away as he took a step back, almost losing his balance. He was breathing sporadically and his heart was throbbing in his chest, threatening to burst. Taking a step forward once more, he placed his larger rougher paw on Judy's small, softer grey paw.  
"I'm so sorry Judy" Nick softly mumbled under his own breath. Exhaling deeply, he found himself a chair in the corner just under a window and fell into it. He leaned his body over and buried his face into his paw awaiting for her to open her eyes again.

Back at Adalas' House Landen woke up on the couch to the sound of birds chirping and the light drizzle of raindrops hitting against the roof. The T.V. was left on overnight, and from what he was hearing, it was on a news broadcast channel.

To him though, it was just white noise, and didn't bother him one bit. He was still in his full gear, and he figured he must have fell asleep with it on. His whole body still ached and hurt and Paco was still snuggled up next to him, asleep like a stone.

Looking at the T.V., he saw a moose and leopard talking about something, the volume was too low for him to be able to make out anything they were saying. He could just barely read the text scrolling on the bottom: Unknown mammal still at large. There was also a weather forecast 'Intriguing' Landen thought to himself. He started looking for a remote so he could turn the volume up. Finding the remote in a crevice of the couch, 'glad to see somethings never change?' he thought to himself.

Turning the volume up, he was better able to hear what they were saying. Meanwhile Paco woke up and yawned as he sat up on the couch.

"On a different note, we have obtained more news about these unknown creatures" the leopard said as a low quality image of him appeared on screen.

Landen gave Paco a scratch under his chin, one that Paco leaned into as much as possible.

"We have a new video of what appears to be another one of these creatures on a highway just outside of Zootopia" the moose added.

"What you are about to see may be disturbing, and viewer discretion is advised" the moose warned as the screen went to what looked like a dash-cam from someone driving down a road. For a split second, him and Paco were visible before the car started swerving and came to a stop.

"Let's rewind that" the leopard spoke. The video started to rewind and stopped on the couple frames that Landen was visible, and a red circle was drawn around him and Paco while the screen zoomed in.

"We still don't know what this creature is, but what's new is that this one seems to have a wolf with him down on all fours, like a savage. Rebecca what's your take on this?"

"Well O'Connell, me and a couple other have speculated that this wolf is affected by the Nighthowler or something similar, judging by how it walks, but was somehow tamed by this creature, possibly as a means of attack. However, to be honest, we still don't know for sure" the image continued to slowly zoom in.

Paco positioned himself on Landens' lap. Landen gently stroked his head.  
"Seems like there's is a whole list of things we still don't know yet, but we know the ZPD is hard at work to rescue the wolf and find the creature" The image stopped zooming in right on Landens' face.

"Some theorists believe that this is an alien, while other, more religious mammals have decided that this creature is the devil incarnate, sent to drag their souls down into the pits of hell. Currently, the most popular scientific theory is that this creature is a descendent of a long, thought to be extinct, species. All of these are just theories, and we won't know for sure till the ZPD captures it. No official word about what these creatures are has been released. Till then here's the morning forecast" the leopard finished as the couple frames that Landen was in repeated.

"Seems like you have created quite the stir" Adala said turning on the lights. The bright light that the chandelier cast down upon him caused Landen to squint his eyes. Paco didn't seem to like it either.

"How long have you been standing there?" Landen asked, as his eyes throbbed due to the sudden change brightness.

"About two hours, couldn't sleep very well" she mumbled as she yawned widely baring her teeth.

"I know you're not a threat, I just had to make sure…" she said still partly yawning.

"Can't blame you, if I was in your shoes I would most likely do the same thing" agreed Landen

"But I don't wear shoes" she replied.

"It's just a saying that means that if I was you I would have done the same thing" Landen explained to Adala.

Adala rubbed her eyes with both paws.  
"That makes sense" she said stretching out her arms and back. "Anyways, I'm going to go put on a cup of coffee" she said as she meandered on past him into the kitchen.

Landen could hear a banging of pots and pans as she was in there. Paco jumped off Landens' lap and rushed into the kitchen that quickly followed by Adala screaming.  
Landen pried himself off the couch, his leg felt slightly better, but he still needed the broom stick to walk properly. Limping his way into the kitchen, he saw Paco sitting down on the floor looking up at Adala whilst licking his chops. Adala was in a corner holding a coffee pot over her head.

"What does he want?" she quickly asked with a slightly confused and scared voice.

"Paco come" Landen commanded.

Paco backed away from Adala and headed back over to Landen.  
"He thought you were going to give him food, rattling pots and pans tends to make him do that" Landen explained to her.

"Why can't he just tell m-.." she took a second to look down at Paco who was happily sitting staring at her. "Never mind" Adala exhaled and lowered the coffee pot and went to the sink. Turning on the water, she filled the pot completely before and leaving it on the stove to steam.  
"Will he ever bite me?" Adala asked nervously

"Probably not" Landen said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well that's not very reassuring" she deadpanned

"Truth be told, I'm surprised he didn't attack you on sight when you found m-" Landen looked at Adala, a female wolf, and then back down at Paco... his male dog and then back to Adala.  
"Oh you're kidden me Paco" He said turning down to look at Paco with disappointment in his eyes. "Yeah, he's not going to attack you and I highly doubt he would even attack you if told him to do so"

"Well thanks for telling me that he's not going to bite me but how can you be so sure" Adala questioned.

"Paco is very simple minded. You must understand that by now Ms. Pots and Pans. You being a Ms. has a lot to do with it"

"Sorry, I'm not following you"

"I'll simplify it for you, you're female, Paco is male, and just like you could smell wolf on me Paco can smell female wolf on you; When he smells the female wolf hormones, his brain probably moved down in-between his legs"

"I get it, I guess. My smell is confusing him" she said scratching her snout.

"Yep, years of training gone in an instant. That also why he didn't attack you when you hit me in the head with a bat. By the way thanks for that" Landen remarked as he rubbed his head.  
"I have already said sorry about that and it was your fault for scaring me" Adala commented.

"Yeah yeah, I not holding anything against you. I probably would have done the same"

Adala went for the pot of now brewed coffee; Paco was looking up at her, a hopeful look on his face."It's not even anything good, it's just coffee" Adala told Paco. Paco tilted his head and kept looking at her.

Adala opened some cabinets and pulled out two mugs, she tiled the pot of coffee, held the lid down, and poured it into both cups. She set one down on the floor which Paco came quickly scraping to.

Paco gave it a sniff, looked up at Adala, looked back down at the cup and back up to her. He sat down and continue to stare at her.

"Are you trying to give Paco coffee?" Landen asked incredulously

"That seems to be what he wanted but I poured him a cup but he just sniffed it and looked back up at me"

"He doesn't know what he wants" Landen chuckled to himself, hobbling out of the kitchen back to the living room, the wooden floorboard creaking as he stumbled along.

"Where are you going?" Adala asked.

"Give me one second" he spoke. Landen walked up to his bag, kneeling down and unzipped the zipper around his backpack and pulling out the bag of jerky.

He limped back into the kitchen and tossed the bag of jerky to Adala with an under handed throw.

Adala examined the bag. "I already told you I can't eat this"

"I do not intend for you to eat it, I intend for you to give it to Paco. He likes it far more than coffee"

"Why do you want me to give it to him, why don't you just give it to him?" she asked holding the bag with her two paws out in front of her.

"Cause I find the quickest way to an animal's heart is food"

Adala scoffed at his comment. "Seems like your world has at least one thing that's the same" she tore off the corner of the bag and opened it, releasing a wave of delicious scents.  
"Damn this stuff smells good" She said taking a piece out of the bag and examining it.

Paco was waging his tail furiously kicking up dust on the wooden floor boards.

Adala tossed down a piece of jerky that Paco was quick to scarf down; Once he was done with it he looked back up Adala hopefully once more. She tossed down another piece, much to Paco's delight.

"Tell him to roll over" Landen told Adala.

"What?"

"Tell him to roll over, exactly what I said"

"Roll over" she said looking at Paco. With that said Paco was quick to lay on the ground and roll over. "What's the point of that?"

"First you need to give him another piece of jerky; he expects a treat after he does a trick" he explained

Adala did exactly what she was told tossing down another piece of jerk. A hint of a smile appeared on her face. "Now if I could only control children this well" she shifted her gaze from Paco to Landen who was still standing in the doorway with broomstick still underneath his arm.  
The early morning sunlight was pouring in through the window hanging just above the sink, trailing across his face, just missing his blue eyes. There was something about the way he looked the was just unsettling, and she couldn't put her finger on what it was about him, it was just him as a whole.

Landen looked up from Paco to see Adala was staring at him. Their eyes only meet for a second as Adala quickly found something else to look at.

Adala eyes lit up and she walked out of the kitchen, Landen could hear her rustle about before she came back with something in her paw. She handed him what Landen though was a boring piece of wood with a strap attached to it, that was until he turned it around. It was a wooden wolf mask made of a dark oak wood with engravings running down it, swirling all around the mask. It was an absolutely stunning piece of wood work.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked holding it up to the light getting a better look at it; It had a slight polish on it that gave it a small shine when light hit it.

"I don't know how I can say this kindly, I just have trouble looking at you"

"Well that's just rude" Landen stated.

"That's not what I mean… it's, it's just something deep down inside of me is screaming at me every time I look at you. A little voice that I just can't shut off, no matter how hard I try to. Also you can't stay in here forever. Sooner or later you're going to need to go outside and that mask should help you blend in and as long as no one takes a good long look at you, it should work"

Landen never thought of himself as scary, but this was the first mammal that was even remotely nice to him, so he decided he would trust her word. Landen placed the mask on his face with his one hand and pulled the strap over his head with the other. It fit nicely, though it did limit his frontal vision. Still, it wasn't too bad. "How do I look?" Landen asked.

"Better, still gives me an uneasy feeling but it's better than before"

"Glad to hear that. Can't see much but I think I can make due" What was he doing, he was talking to a wolf like it was a normal occurrence. It was making him feel like he was losing his mind. He wanted going to pinch himself, but the amount of pain he was already in confirmed that this was reality "Dammit" he mumbled to himself.

"Why did you say that?" Adala asked him.

Landen forgot how good wolf's ears are. "Nothing, just trying to wrap my head around everything" Landen legs were starting to get tired and he stumbled forward into the kitchen, leaning down to picked up the cup of coffee Adala had tried to give to Paco. Paco, however, was still hoping for her to give him more treats.

"Didn't know you drink coffee or knew what coffee was" Adala said.  
Landen used the side of the mug to push up the mask so he could take a sip; It was a very dark roast that had a burnt taste to it. Nevertheless, coffee was still coffee.

"I had to be up and ready every day by 4:30, sometimes even sooner, so yeah, I love coffee" he turned back around and started making his way back to the couch. Every step still hurt.

"What's it like where you come from" Adala said following him into the living room followed by Paco. Adala sat in the large recliner across from Landen. She was holding a cup of coffee with both of her paws and taking sips Paco figured out that she was no longer holding the jerky and went back over to Landen. Jumping up on the couch, Paco turned in a circle before laying his head on Landens' lap.

"What do you want to know?" Landen said as he got as comfy as he could.

"What are wolves like? Are they like Paco?"

"The wolves where I come from are nothing like Paco; They are wild, untamed and have been known to kill people, but they normally only attack if we invaded their territory and are perceived as a threat"

"Have you ever been attacked?"

"Nearly"

"What did you do?"

"To explain that, I'll give you some backstory first. I was positioned in Eielson Air Force Base as a pilot in training. Me and my friend Mills' had a habit of hiking whenever we could. They were never very long hikes but we enjoyed it nonetheless. We were walking along, and everything was normal with fresh snow on the ground. The day was cloudy, typical Alaskan weather. On one of our hikes, something that I thought to be a dog approached us from out of the forest and stared at us. We kept walking forward tell we both came to the realization that it was not a dog, it was a wolf, and a very large one at that. It had to be at least 4 feet tall down on all fours and it was staring directly at us. We had both heard about a mauling that resulted in a death a little less than a week ago and the wolf's appearance brought that knowledge back into our minds"

"What did you do?"

"Had a standoff for what felt like forever but must have been less than five minutes. We made ourselves look big tossed stones near it and I swear, it never took it's gaze off of us even for a second. At that point the wolf started walking towards us so me and Mills hightailed it up the nearest tree; Mills was the first up, and the wolf was biting at my ankles as I climbed. We were completely stuck"

"How did you get out?"

"Neither me or Mill's brought our phones and I didn't have my gun with me, so for about 30 minutes we sat there before another wolf showed up. Now there were two wolves sitting under our tree. They got up every once in awhile and walked a little further away from the tree while keeping an eye on us. We waited another hour before the wolves had walked completely out of view. We were still not sure if they were hiding in a bush waiting for us to come down, till we heard another group of people walking towards us on the same trail.

We yelled at them warning them that were wolves in the area. They asked us if they needed to climb a tree as well; the wolves were still nowhere to be seen so we decided with a group of four people it was safe to come down. The wolves had simply left, and we made our way back to base with a story to tell"  
Adalas' jaw was hanging slightly open. She shook her head quickly. "That doesn't sound like it was much fun" She took a sip of coffee and set the mug on a small table positioned next to her recliner. "You must have never went on that hike again"

"No, went back out the very next day" Landen took another sip of his coffee.

"Why would you do that? weren't you afraid of the savage wolf's trying to attack you again?"

"No I just made sure to take my pistol and a phone with me. They may be faster and stronger but a 9x19mm bullet traveling at 1,200 feet per second is hard to beat"

"Have you had to kill a wolf before?"

"On the hike, no. I've never had to shoot one either. The most I have ever done was shoot at one's feet; The loud bang normally scares them away"

"You ever run into the same wolf?"

"No, but the pack of wolves had to be put d-" Landen stopped himself knowing that she might not like what she was about to hear.

"The pack had to be what?"

Adala leaned in.

Landen took as a deep of a breath as he could without hurting his bruised and broken ribs. "The pack had-"

An alarm clock went off somewhere in the kitchen, saved by the bell.

"I'm going to half to cut out chat short, I have a kit I need to wake up and get ready for school. I also have to explain to her why I'm keeping the monster in our house"

"Tell her the monster says hello" Landen said as he finished his burnt tasting coffee. "And maybe the monster will teach you how to make good coffee"

"I'm going to half to ask you to go back into the bedroom, at least until after we leave. After that, you are more than free to move where ever you want to. You're also more than welcome to whatever's in the fridge that you can eat, and you can make yourself some better coffee" Adala said as she got up from her chair, grabbed her mug and made her way through the kitchen.

Landen really didn't want to get up, everything still hurt. Nonetheless he took his makeshift crutch and grudgingly stood. He opened the creaky wooden door to the bedroom and flicked on the singular light hanging down from the ceiling that filled the room with brightness.  
Landen's eyes were fixated on the full sized bed which was calling to him. He placed the broom that he used as a crutch on the wall and took his mask off, placing it by the side of the bed. Without any reservations, he then fell straight onto the bed, soon joined by Paco, who jumped up after him.

"Dammit" he thought to himself, why did he turn on the light? He rolled over to his side and looked at the light switch on the other side of the room; He groaned and rolled back over taking a pillow and placing it over his head. Good enough, he thought to himself. He heard a little chatter before his eyelids fell closed.

Landen woke up a little later. The house was dead quiet, eerily so. The light was still on much to Landens' dismay. It felt like it was shining directly into his eyes. He really didn't want to get up;  
Paco was laying on top of him and the warm bedding just made it all the more difficult. He needed to change out his soiled bandages on his side and maybe find some ice for his torn calf muscle and wrap something around it.

He turned and put his feet down on the cold wooden floor. Paco was not very happy when Landen moved, as he had been rather comfy. "Sorry buddy but I need to move" Landen said as grabbed the broom and placed it under his armpit, putting most of his weight on it before taking a quick sharp breath and standing up straight.

Landen took his med-kit with him. He started looking around the empty house. He first went into the living room and rummaged through his backpack till he found extra medical supplies.

"Now they must have a bathroom somewhere" he mumbled to himself as he went back past the room where he was resting in, opening doors as he went, hoping one of them was the bathroom. On the 2nd door to the left he found it, quickly entering and shutting the door.

Opening his medical supplies up, he remembered he used the rest of his bandages on the fox he tied to the tree; What a waste that was. He took out the bottle of morphine and pulled a needle out that was hidden in a side pocket along with the syringe. Landen poked the needle through the lid and extracted some. Rolling up his sleeve, he pressed the needle into his arm and pushed the syringe top down and let out a deep breath.

After that, he carefully removed his sling holding up his broken arm and let his arm fall down to his side. Landen then pulled his shirt off right to left, so he wouldn't half to move his left arm very much.  
Looking at his arm, he saw that it was bright pink and swollen as all hell. He opened cabinets that were to his left and found a roll of cloth. He tried to close his left fist, but there was no motor response. Nothing, not even so much as a twitch.  
Using his one good arm, he wrapped the bandages tightly around the broken part of his left arm and used his teeth to tear the strip off. The wound on his side was a different story. The bandages were soaked through with his blood in three dark red spots. Landen reached down, found the end of the old bandages and started slowly unwrapping until he reached his skin where he slowed down considerably as he piled the bandage away from the dried on blood.

He turned his side to the mirror to inspect his wound, but couldn't see much since the blood was too caked on. He took a towel that he found in the cabinet and ran it under cold water. Turning off the faucet Landen and placed the wet towel on his side, gently moved it up and down until all the dried blood was gone and he could get a clear view of his wound.

There were three incisions just under his rib cage, the cotton balls he had shoved into in a quick last ditch effort to stop the bleeding were still in there and needed to come out.  
He used his fingers to pull out the ones he could, but some of them there were in too deep. Throwing the cotton balls in the trash, Landen reached for his tweezers in his med-kit and pulled out every old blood soaked cotton ball.

The morphine was doing a wonderful job of numbing his pain, but that didn't help his accuracy one bit and he repeatedly stabbed himself in the side, which didn't hurt much now but sure would later.  
Grabbing the towel, Landen gently dabbed off the wound which was now lightly bleeding again.

Landen looked at his med-kit and saw the needle and thread resting underneath of the antibiotics and other medicine that he vaguely knew. He knew what he was going to half to do. How he was going to do it with one hand, he had no idea, but it still needed to be done.

Landen pulled out the needle and thread and spent a good five minutes just trying to thread the needle, almost throwing it away in frustration before he finally got it. Now came the fun part. Landen took the needle to his side and thread it through the skin one side of the three wounds and moved his hand so he could grab it from the other side to pull it out, which he did semi successfully.

The morphine made it almost painless, every time he pulled the needle through he only felt a small pinch. What an amazing pain killer morphine was. He closed up one wound after the other making sure to keep the wounds clean by dabbing the moist towel over them. Landen wrapped some bandages all around his body covering the now stitched up wounds.

Putting his shirt and makeshift sling back on, Landen was being very careful to not move his broken arm. He sat down on top of the toilet lid and tightly wrapped his lower leg up. The bandage on his shoulder from the gunshot wound was still good so he left it be.  
Landen turned the blue handle of the faucet to the left; The blood ran off his hand as the water passed through his fingers. He cupped his hand letting water collect in his palm before splashing it on his face. Landen looked into the mirror hanging on the wall with his one still good eye.  
There he was, a bruised and battered man all alone, completely exhausted and utterly drained of all strength. He stood in bewilderment, but he was still standing, and that had to count for something. Landen splashed himself with water one more time before picking up the needle and thread and tucking into their respective compartments. Clicking the lid closed, Landen took one more look into the mirror before leaving the bathroom, medkit in one hand and the broom pole in the other.

Landen went into the room that he had slept in, Paco still laying soundly asleep on the bed snoring ever so slightly. Landen placed his med-kit on the desk with the art supplies making sure not to knock anything over. He turned his attention to the window that was right next to the desk with red curtains blocking it.

Reaching over, Landen pulled back a single curtain and saw mostly forest and a single gravel roadway leading somewhere that he didn't know, and there was the river more gently flowing along now that it was not raining. Out of the corner of this eye he thought he saw something dart into the woods, must have been his restless mind playing tricks on him. He closed his eye and let the curtain fall back into place.

Landen made his way back to the bed and rested his hand on Pacos' head before; Paco stirred but didn't wake. Letting his hand fall down along the side of Paco's face, he scratched Paco's chin, the sleeping dog seemingly leaning into his touch.

"Good boy" Landen quietly whispered.

Landen pushed the bedroom door open and walked into the living room that was illuminated by a single light hanging from the ceiling. He found the light switch and flicked it off. The natural light coming in from the windows was plenty and it was more gentle on his eyes. Landen stumbled to the large recliner chair and fell down back into it, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling, listening to the riving gently flowing in the background. It wasn't long before the sound of the river put him to sleep.  
Adalas' Day

"No, the pack of wolf had to be put d-" The creature said but stopped halfway through.

"The pack had to be what?" Adala leaned in.

The creature seemed to take a deep of a breath "The pack had-"

The alarm she had set in the kitchen to tell her when to wake up Alexander and get her ready for school went off "I'm going to half to cut out chat short, I have a kit I need to wake up and get ready for school. I also have to explain to her why I'm keeping the monster in our house"

"Tell her the monster says hello" Landen said as he finished his burnt tasting coffee. "And maybe the monster will teach you how to make good coffee"

"I'm going to half to ask you to go back into the bedroom, at least until after we leave. After that, you are more than free to move where ever you want to. You're also more than welcome to whatever's in the fridge that you can eat, and you can make yourself some better coffee" Adala said as she got up from her chair, grabbed her mug and made her way through the kitchen.

She opened the door to the washing machine under the counter next to the sink and placed it on the top shelf. The creature's wolf followed her into the kitchen and stared at her, she took the bag of jerky and tossed a piece to him; Paco scarfed it down and went to follow the creature into the bedroom.

She was still trying to wrap her head around Paco. What a strange wolf he was. Anyways, she went over to Alexander's room and heard the pitter patter of feet scampering around just as she was getting close to the door. She opened it to see Alexander in bed fully hidden away under the covers.

Adala sighed knowing that Alexander had heard all of their conversation, she should have expected that, they weren't exactly quiet. She had a lot explaining to do.

"Are you asleep?" Adala asked.

"Yes" Alexander said muffled from underneath the bedding.

Adala rolled her eyes. "You're going to have to get up, You need to get ready for school"

"No, the monsters still out there" she said still being muffled by the sheets.

Adala said down next to her daughter. "I don't think it's a monster, I just think it's lost and looking for a way home"

"It's scary" Alexander said pulling her sheets up a little more.

"I know honey" Adala said pulling the sheets away and placing her paw on her head gently stroking her fur. Adala looked around the room and bit her bottom lip. "Tell you what, since you have been such a strong girl I'll make your favorite breakfast: Apple Chicken Sausage burritos, how does that sound?" Adala said as she scratched behind Alexander's ears.  
No response from her, she just pulled the cover back over herself.

"Ok, I'm going to half to eat all the Chicken Sausage burritos myself, a pity that is" Adala joked.

"No, WAIT!" Alexander yelled and threw off all her blankets and ran past her into the kitchen with her tail between her legs.

That was one way to get her up, and it seemed to work well. Adala followed her into the kitchen, and noticed how Alexander was still in her blue and purple pajamas.

"Where's the burritos?" Alexander asked.

"I'll start making them. In the meantime, you should get dressed in some real clothing, I'll get started on making breakfast" Adala promised.

"O. K" Alexander said darting back into her room.

Adala took the chicken out of the fridge, also took out a big red bell pepper, red onion, along with some tortilla flour. Shutting the fridge, she opened a cupboard to right of the sink, and pulled out some diced almonds, three cloves of garlic and some rosemary, before setting it all on the counter. She had to open on last cupboard to get the olive oil and set it along with all the other ingredients.  
By the time she had gathered everything, Alexander was back out all dressed, well… somewhat dressed. She had put her shirt on backwards and still had the same purple pajamas pants on. Adala knew she shouldn't have expected anything less; Alexander was only five after all.  
Setting the oven to preheat at 400°F (204.5°C)

Adala took her daughter back into her room to dress her properly. After picking a blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans she quickly slipped them on her before heading back out into the kitchen.

She spent a couple more minutes preparing the ingredients, like dicing the bell pepper, garlic, chicken and mixing them all together.

"Mommy what happened to the savage wolf?" Alexander asked her mother who was placing the burritos into the oven.

"You told me you were sleeping earlier" Adala said as she went to the sink to wash off her paws.

"I was, I just heard as I was sleeping" She said holding her paws behind her back, wiggling her foot and looking down at the ground.

Adala waited a moment to think of what best to say. "The wolf was captured by the very best of the ZPD and given the Nighthowler cure" Adala said while forcing a smile and rubbing the top of Alexander's head. "And lived happily ever after" Now wasn't the time to explain to her that the wolf was in fact not savage. It would take too long say and she wouldn't understand a word of it. In all honesty she didn't know what happened to the wolf and she was curious to know herself, she was going to have to ask the creature herself later.

"Can you have it tell more stories later?" her daughter asked innocently. Adala grabbed a timer from the windowsill and twisted it till it was sitting on the 30 minute mark.  
"I thought you were scared of it?"

"Yes, but it has good stories"

"That indeed it does" Adala agreed. "Tell you what, you don't tell anyone at school about the creature and I will get the creature to tell more stories"

"I want salmon for dinner"

"Fine but can you promise me that you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise" Alexander said shaking her head quickly up and down.

Adala placed her paw in front of her and extender her bottom finger. "Pinky promise?"

"I pinky promise" Alexander said putting out her furry digit and they shook on it.  
After the half hour had passed, the timer went off and the apple chicken burritos where brown and crispy. Adala could practically hear alexander drooling. After Adala finished setting the table with a little help from Alexander they both sat down and ate.

Alexander inhaled her two burritos and Adala after finished hers, they both stepped outside the house and hopped into a small four-seater with only two doors. You had to pull forward the front chairs to get into the back. Adala buckled Alexander into the back seat and then herself before driving off towards the pre-school along the gravel road.

The sun was now fully up and shining. They were the first ones to arrive at the school as always. Adala, being a teacher and all, always had to be the first one there. She unlocked the doors leading into the school, walked in and opened the arts and crafts drawer, and set Alexander up with some paints and a black sheet of paper.

"I'll be right back" Adala told her. Stepping back outside, she went around the side of the building around the trees to where the broken window was. The broken windows had a white trash bag pulled over it. She knelt down next to the tree opposite of the broken window and put herself in the position of the creature.

She closed her eyes and let her thoughts carry her away to the school four days ago. The doors were slammed open and the creature was standing there next to Paco. She looked to the other side of the classroom and there's where she stood, standing as she moved all the children behind her.

As the scene played out in her head Javan (the rhino) charged the creature, forcing desks out of the way till he hit the back of the classroom, pinning the creature to the wall; The creature's breath must have been knocked out of him from a collision of that much force. Paco came rushing and bit Javan because he attacked Landen.

It was all making sense. The pain from the bite must have caused Javan to drop the creature; as Javan was dealing with Paco the creature got ahold of his gun and Paco was kicked to the other side of the room, the creature had gotten up, but not before Javan took notice and before it could get a clear shot off he was sent through the window where Adala was sitting now.  
Adala opened her eyes and looked over to the front of the school tried to imagine herself beaten and battered laying there and having a rhino charging at her. After sitting there for a moment, Adala mumbled "You really didn't have any options did you" it was either take it down or have it kill you.

She stood back up, brushed off the loose grass off her bottom, tail, and walked back into the classroom. Alexander was still sitting and playing with her paints, splashing them all around the piece of paper. "What are you drawing?" Adala asked leaning in and looking over her shoulders.

"Can't you tell?" Alexander help up her painting.  
There was a small black smudge next to a larger one and a line of blue running along behind them and a brown box on the right. "I don't know dear" Adala said as she straightened her back and placed her paws on her hips.

"It's mommy and me standing next to the house" Alexander explained. "Can't you tell?" Alexander sunk into her chair.

Adala was seeing it now, the larger black smudge must be her and the smaller one Alexander. The thick blue line behind them must be the river and the brown must be the house.  
"Aww" Adala said trying to acted surprised. "I see it now. We will half to put it on the fridge as soon as we get home"

Adala put the paints away and got the classroom ready. The children and their parents started to trickle in just as she got finished prepping the classroom. Everyone was there by eleven, besides Javan's son. She settled everyone down and got class started. Today they were practicing the alphabet.

She tried to make as fun for them as possible. So took the alphabet cubes that she had and placed them into a large sack. Every time they pulled one out, they had to call out the letter and if they got it right they would stack them into a tower till it fell over. But before she got started with the lesson she had to do the morning routine of everyone saying their name and something they did over the weekend.  
Eric the porcupine was first. He told the class about how he went of a full mile hike with his dad and the amazing view that they had seen. Azeria, a fox, was next. She talked about how she went to a dance with her mother and she learned how to waltz.  
Surprisingly, there was very little chat about the creature as the classroom went around telling everyone about their weekend. Alexander still had yet to talk though, but Adala wasn't worried. The promise of food was always a good incentive for her, especially salmon, which was without a doubt her favorite.

The classroom came around to Alexander.

"So, Alexander what did you do over the weekend?" Adala had to ask her.

"I got to watch T.V. till 11:00 on Saturday and eat popcorn" Alexander simply told the class while smiling. 50% of the class' jaws hung open. Their parents NEVER let them do that. The rest only thought it enviously, not expressing their jealousy.

Adala's mind breathed a sigh of relief. Her daughter wasn't wrong; she did let her stay up that late. Well… let is not as accurate. She had to stay up all of Friday night to bandage the creature and make sure it didn't die in its sleep. She passed out however around 6:00pm and awoke at 10:45pm and alexander was still up watching T.V. by that time munching on popcorn. Alexander must have seen an opportunity and took it.

After the rest of the children were done with the weekend share, they moved onto the alphabet activity. Everything was going as planned: the children pulled out letters one by one and stacked them up as high as they could before it fell over, which was normally around ten blocks while all of them screamed in delight and ran away when the tower started falling. That is, until Erin, an elephant, asked about why there was a trash bag over the window.

Adala looked at the rest of the class and they looked just as curious as Erin, how could they not remember the creature? It was a traumatic experience but they should still remember it, Something was wrong. She was at a dilemma, tell them about the creature or make up a lie keep it out of there young minds, then she had an idea. "Does anyone know where Hacacor is? (Jarvan's son) I didn't see him today"

Zira a giraffe raised her hoof in the back.

"Yes, Zira" Adala spoke pointing at her.

"My mommy told me that he was in car crash and was hurt bad"  
They really didn't remember anything, nothing at all. "We will have to make some get well cards tomorrow, I'm sure Hacopor and Jarvan would love to hear from you all" Was the best thing Adala could think of saying. "And the windows were just a-" Adala looked at the window. Outside, over the hill, a black figure was standing only for a second then darted away beneath the hill. "Teacher?" Sebra, a zebra, called to Adala.

Adala was pulled away from the window back into the classroom. She shook her head and snapped back to the class. "Sorry about that class, I got a little distracted. As I was saying the window broke due to a ball being kicked into it. It should be fixed by the end of the week"  
The kids seemed to buy it.

The class went along as normal for the rest of the day, but Adala would check the window every now and then, she must have been seeing things, she convinced herself. She waved the children off as their parents drove them away. It was now 4:00pm, and the sun was still high in the sky.  
As soon as the cars vanished out of sight, she went back into the building. Alexander was still at her desk playing with her paints, her arm fur mostly covered in red and black. She would have to give her a bath when they got home; now, if only she liked baths. Maybe when she gets older she'll start to like them, Adala could only hope.

Adala let the door close behind her back. As soon as the door latched Alexander turned around.

"Is it time to go home?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah, you should get your paints put away and we'll head on home, and I'll make you that salmon I promised"

Alexander eyes lit up and she ran back and forth from the cupboard and her desk putting away all her art supplies away.

'No better motivator for them than food' Adala thought to herself.

It wasn't long before Alexander stood in front of her out of breath paws on her knees.

"You all done?"

"Yes, I got everything put away"

"Then come on, let's go home" Adala spoke as she placed a paw on top of Alexanders' head ruffling her fur.

Adala walked out of the building with Alexander next to her, holding her paw and walking her to their car. Adala reached down into her pockets and pulled out her keys, unlocking the door, helping Alexander get all buckled in, and getting herself in as well.

The drive home was as quiet as it normally was. Her nearest neighbor more than a mile away, she didn't exactly live close to anything. She rather enjoyed the quiet and peace that it gave her and her daughter. She was about half way home when Alexander started asking more questions, ones she did not know the answer too, such as: "Why did no else remember the creature? Why were you and me the only ones who remembered what happened?" Adala could only reply with an "I don't know, but maybe the creature would know"

Adala rolled into her driveway, if you could even call it a driveway. It was just a patch of gravel that she parked her car in. She pulled out her keys and put them into her pocket only to remember that she still needed them to unlock the front door.

Alexander wasn't strong enough to pull the seat forward yet so Adala had to do it herself or else she would just be stuck back there. Alexander climbed over the seat and out of the car. Adala pushed the seat back into place and they both started towards the front door.

The house lights were still turned off. Perhaps the creature didn't even wake, or it didn't know how to turn on a light switch, it was one of the two. Adala climbed the few steps leading up to the door and reached into her pocket to pull out her keys again.

Letting the door slowly open. They both stepped inside, turned on the light switch, and found that Paco was laying down dead center of the rug. Paco lifted his head and stared blankly at her. "Mom, he's not wearing any pants" Alexander commented and hiding behind her leg

If Adala could sigh any deeper, her diaphragm would have ruptured.

Paco let his head fall back down and seemingly went back to sleep.  
Adala walked around him to where the creature slept. Cracking the door open, with but the tiniest of slivers, she found that the creature was soundly asleep.

 **I hope the wait for the chapter was worth it. again sorry for the long wait I could make excuses but it's more of just how short my attention span.**

 **I would also appreciate any criticism that you might have. I want to hear what you don't like just as much as what you do.**

 **Anyways I would like to give a huge Thanks for Wick Nilde who took four hours out of his day to help edit this story; can't thank him enough.**


	8. Chapter VIII: Yesterday's Chimera

**This is the first chapter I have written that I truly like.** **I should just have a copy paste written down somewhere of. "Sorry this took so long to get out (list of excuses here)" Anyways I'm not to sure about this chapter, not much happens just developing Adala and Nest. Anyways this is my Longest chapter yet. Was debating with myself if I should split this into two parts but this too long to write so here it is, Chapter 8.**

The early morning light shined down into the hospital on Nick's closed eyes.

There was a rhythmic beeping sound.

His jaw was hanging opening slightly and there was a stain of drool on the chair where he had been resting his head. He stirred in his chair, moving away from the even present sunlight.

The rhythmic beeping sound was still there.

Nick took his right paw and rubbed his eyes before opening them. He went to

stretch his arms but found only one of them moved. The other one was in the sling across his chest. He let his eyes wander up towards the bed which upon which Judy lay and the beeping sound of her heart rate monitor. He bit the end of his tongue and looked away out the window behind him. Birds were chirping early in the morning, cars of all sizes passing by on the streets down below, and the chit chat of passerby's.

His attention was pulled away from the window to the door handle turning, and looked to see walking in with two cups of coffee in his paw as he pushed the door open with his back

"Morning" He spoke with a smile on his face.

"Morning" Nick softly said as he turned his head back to look out the window.

"You fell asleep, and we thought it best to just leave you be. Care for a cup of coffee?" He asked as he walked towards Nick and set the cup of coffee down next to him, then found a chair next to him.

"I didn't know what kind of coffee you liked, so I just got two of what I liked. That would be a vanilla latte" was quick to take a drink, then set his down on the same table that the other cup of coffee was. "How you holding up?"

Nick reached for the cup of coffee, held the cup to his lips and took a swig.

It was a sweet and rich coffee, sweet but not to sweet as to overwhelm the natural flavor of the coffee, just right. He set the cup down on his lap before looking back up at Judy. "I'm just fine, wish it wasn't just me"

turned his head to where Nick was looking. Now both of them were looking at Judy. "They haven't found the creature's body yet, though if they did, I would give you an update"

"It's still alive, I can feel it, and when I find it, it will have wish that it had died in that river" Nick said, tightening his grip around the coffee cup while gnashing his teeth. His eyes still locked on Judy.

"Maybe it's alive, maybe not. Either way, she should rest whist we have the moment" spoke before taking another drink. "She's stable, you can go home, I'll give you a call if her condition changes"

"I don't want to leave her alone"

"Her parents should be here soon. She won't be alone for long. Also when's the last time you ate?"

"Don't know, 48 hours?" Nick guessed.

"Tell you what, let's both wait tell her parents show up. Then how's about me and you go get something to eat? Coffee was never very filling to me anyway. What you say?" He said looking back towards Nick.

Took Nick a moment to respond. He let his gaze fall from Judy and closed his eyes for but a brief moment. He took a deep breath and calmed his wondering mind. "I think I would like that"

They both sat in silence only accompanied by the sound of the heart rate monitor and the hustle of the street down below.

When both of their coffees were about to run dry, a deer nurse came in.

was quick to jumped down from his chair, while Nick stayed put.

"How may I help you?" asked.

Two rabbits came rushing in behind her, one wearing a pair of jeans with a pink shirt, the other wearing a pair of overalls and a orange shirt with a green cap that had a carrot stitched into the front. One of the rabbits was also carrying some purple flowers in a bouquet.

Both Nick and had a fairly good idea of who the two rabbits were.

Nick stood up, and if he had a hat he would have taken it off.

The female rabbit eyes widened when she saw Judy and rushed to the side of the bed. "My beautiful daughter" she quickly whispered with a quiver in her voice. she placing her paw on Judy's forehead.

The other rabbit behind her placed the flowers down and put a paw on the others shoulder.

walk around to the other side of the bed. "My most deepest sympathies Mr. and Mrs. Hopps" said extending his paw.

No response from the female rabbit but the male rabbit went around and they shook paws, "I'm , It's a pleasure to meet the parents of the cop who solved the night howler case"

"I wish we could be meeting on better terms" the rabbit spoke.

"As I do" agreed bowing his head slightly.

"How is she, from what I heard-" the rabbit made eye contact with Nick standing in the back corner. "Who is the fox, and why is he in here" he said with a hint of disdain in his voice. "And where is Nick, I was told he would be keeping Judy company"

Nick stood there, making sure he was hearing, well, what he was hearing.

placed his hand over his mouth and cleared the back of his throat.

"Stu, Bonnie may I introduce you to... Nick" He spoke gesturing with one paw pointing at him.

Nick extended his paw forward in front of the rabbit, who didn't even meet him halfway. He just stood still, eyes fixated on Nick, his jaw almost touching the ground.

They stood there for around 30 seconds, Nicks paw still extended awaiting a proper handshake. Nick curled his figures back and let his arm fall back down to his side.

broke the silence. "I see you two have some talking to do, I'm going to wait outside" he said before making a hasty break for the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut the rabbit started talking "You, can't be Nick, you're a fox. It's not possible, not like the way she described you"

"I'm getting the feeling you don't like me" Nick let out.

"No, it's not that, it's just" the rabbit seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Seems Judy didn't tell you everything"

"No, I honestly assumed you were a rabbit, I came in her expecting to see a Buck, I'm just caught a little off guard that's all" the rabbit extended his paw out. "I'm sorry, that was extremely rude of me to not greeting you properly. I'm Stu, over there is my wife Bonnie"

Nick went to shake his paw with a firm grip. "No offense taken"

"As I told the doctor I really wish we could be meeting on better terms"

He released Nick's paw and shoved his own paws into his pockets

"May I sit with you?" he politely asked.

"Of course" Nick replied.

Both Stu and Nick sat down. Nick in the chair that he had been sitting for the last 12 hours and the Stu in the one had been using.

The rabbits wife Bonnie was still with Judy, both of her paws clamped around Judy's right paw.

"So, how long have known my daughter?" He asked not making eye contact but looking at the hospital bed.

Nick looked in the same direction. He slouched over looking down at the ground. "Around two years now. Met her almost as soon as she moved here"

"Has it really been two years already? Seems like she only left yesterday."

They both sat there, there was so many words left unsaid but twas not the place nor time to talk, and they both knew it.

"We know what injuries she sustained, but we don't know how she got them.

I was wondering if they told you anything" the rabbit spoke, breaking the silence.

"I was there when it happened. That's why my arm is in a sling and bandaged up" Nick adjusted his arm in the sling a little.

"So you know what happened, everything that went down, could you tell us?"

He said in quick succession.

"It been a very long past two days for me. I don't know if I have it in me to remember it all again, but I will try my best," there was a shakiness in Nick's words as they left his lips.

Nick went over everything that happened, starting with Judy bolting off into the forest after team three. Every words that rolled of his tongue felt like a stake was being driven deeper and deeper into his heart. He ended his story leading up to the creature jumping off the cliff, where it was last seen.

Nick let his body relax, leaning back into the chair. He focused on the burning pain in his arm. "I don't know if I was supposed to tell you all of that, But you should know the full story, and not whatever the doctors and news outlets are selling you"

The rabbit seemed unfazed, still just staring at the bed which Judy lay on. "Thank you for trying to protect my daughter"

Nick felt the weight in his chest lighten; he didn't know what he was expecting the rabbit to say. Maybe a hateful comment on how he should be in that bed instead of Judy, maybe the rabbit would have just given him a cold shoulder. There wasn't even a fragment of a thought in his subconscious that made him think he would be thanked. It took him a second to gather up a response. "I'm just sorry I couldn't do more" Nick came out with.

"Do you mind if me and my wife have some alone time with our daughter?"

"Yeah" He got up out of his chair and made his way towards the door.

Nick put his paw around the doorknob and pushed it open. He turned his head around back to Judy and took a closer look at her, like it was going to be his last, before walking through the doorway and letting it click closed behind him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked to his left and was standing there with a wolf security guard next to him.

"Glad to see you had faith in us having a civil conversation" Nick said, prying somewhat.

"Would you rather not have him standing outside?" asked.

Nick looked the wolf up and down. He was a big mammal, standing around six feet tall and very bulky. "Fair enough" he looked back around through the tiny window on the door to see both the rabbits standing next to the bed.

"It appears I am no longer needed" the wolf spoke before walking away.

"So then, hows about that lunch I promised you?" spoke.

"Don't you have doctor things you should be doing? Like saving mammals lives and stuff" Nick asked.

"Well I still have a couple questions"

"I expected as much" Nick quipped at Nest.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"I haven't eaten in 48 hours, what do you think?"

"Off we go then. Follow me" Nest said as he started heading down the long hallway.

Nick followed.

They both made it out into a bigger hallway, around 12 feet high, the skylights sending down rays of light along the side of the walls giving the place a warm feeling. He could hear the bustle of the hospital, the footsteps of all the animals walking through the same hallway, some of them towering over him and Nest.

"So where are we heading? The cafeteria?"

"What, No. There food is the worst. The less tofu I have to eat, the better" he said still walking down the busy hallway. "I have a seafood restaurant that just has the best trout ever"

Nick was following close behind. "Fish in the morning? Really?"

"What? you don't like a little fish in the morning?" said as he took a sharp left turn with a exit sign overhead.

"No, just a little odd for me, that's all" Nick said still following close in toe.

They came upon three doors. One was giant, one was about half the first's size, and the third one was half the height of Nick himself.

Nest went through the small door and Nick went through the medium one which wasn't really his size and took a considerable amount of effort to open, but It was better then ducking down to squeeze through the small door. They were now both outside now in the downtown district of Zootopia.

"It's only a short walk down the street; we should be there in no time flat"

They started heading down a busy street full of cars stuck in the early morning traffic. They were passed by a group of goats walking in a pack going the other way. There was a bakery to the right of Nick with a elk putting out freshly baked bread out on display. Nearby, a pig was putting out fresh vegetables and fruits in racks by the plenty. They ended up turning down a small alleyway.

"We're here" Nest stated.

Nick turned to face the same way. The restaurant wasn't very big, maybe at most a lion could fit in it. He couldn't imagine anyone bigger would be able to squeeze their way in. The restaurant had a large wooden salmon on display hanging above the doorway.

There was a small amount of outdoor seating with large umbrellas closed up.

"Come on" Nest spoke leading him on.

Nick shrugged and followed Nest in through the front doors. They were greeted by female otter standing behind a lectern, a small wooden step leading up to it upon which the female otter was standing.

She took notice of them. "Welcome to Lontra" she spoke with a genuine smile. "Table for two, Doctor?"

"Evening Virdea" Nest bowed his head slightly. "And yes, table for two"

"Feel free to sit anywhere you like, I'll bring you a pot of coffee and menus in just a moment" she said cheerfully.

Nest lead the way, Nick followed.

The restaurant was empty save for a brown wolf sitting on a stool, a plate full of eggs and potato sitting in front of him while he sipped on a steaming mug of coffee.

The floor was polished to a pristine shine with small shiny stones placed randomly around. The place looked and felt like a dinner, through and through.

They both slid into a booth at the far right side of the restaurant by a large window with clear view of the street. The table was a slice of a cedar polished to an immaculate shine; the rings clearly visible.

"This is my favorite table" Nest tapped on the wooden table. "Couldn't say why, just is"

"You said you had a couple more questions for me?"

"That indeed I did"

The otter came to their table, a pot of coffee in one paw, and a tray with menus, water glasses, mugs and a basket of different creamers in the other. She slid the tray across the table, placing everything where it should be. "Don't think you've introduced me to your friend" she said picking back up the tray and resting it on her shoulder"

"My bad. Nick... Virdea, Virdea…. Nick" he said pointing at both of them.

"Nice to meet you Nick"

"Likewise"

"I know one of you is ready to order, the normal right? do you know what you want?" she said whilst looking at Nick, pen and paper in paw.

Nick took a second. "I'll have what he's having. I'm going to trust his judgment on this one"

"Very well, I'll have your guys food out as soon as I can" She walked away back towards the kitchen.

As soon as she was out of view, Nick turned to Nest, took a sip of coffee, and set it back down on the table. "Truth be told I don't really want to talk about the creature any more"

"Great" Nest said surprisingly cheerier. "I wanted to ask you more about the wolf that was with the creature"

Nick placed his paw over his arm in the sling where the bandages were.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. What was its fur color? The color of its eyes? How old do you think it might have been? Its height, length, how strong and fast was it? Anything you know, anything...no matter how minute it might be"

"I would say it was about four feet (1.2m) length wise and maybe two feet (0.6m) tall. maybe 80 lbs (36.28kg) if i had to give you my best guess" Nick took a drink of water.

"Tell me about the coloring of its coat"

Nick rolled his lip into his jaw and gave it a soft bite. "It had a black snout that faded to a light brown and ears that stood up straight. It had a soft black streak running down its back and some grey on its sides"

"Before I tell you what I'm thinking, tell me how fast it was"

"Maybe 30 mph (48.3kph) at least when it was charging at me. Couldn't tell you with 100% certainty though. Why do you want to know so much about this wolf?" Nick asked Nest, staring him in the eyes.

"Cause I had a theory, theory that it might not be a wolf"

"How did you come up with that absurd idea"

"Hear me out. The way you described it being savage sounded like it was a simple nighthowler case, but..." he said shaking a finger at Nick. "But it was calm and able to follow commands that the creature gave it, which rules out night howlers simply due to their effects" he paused for a moment. "For lack of a better way to say it, that isn't just doctor talk. Hypothetically, if the night howler induces a sort of rage that would renders the wolf, well, savage, and the supposed wolf was clearly not"

"So if it's not nighthowler, what do you suppose could drive it to be down on all fours and inhibit its ability to talk"

"I can think of no breed wolf at that size and that color. That leaves very few possibilities and I can only come up with one; Not to say there aren't more theories, but it's just the most logical in my opinion."

The waiter otter came back with a black tray with two dishes placed onto of it. "Here you go" she said, placing the two dished in front of Nick and Nest before asking if they needed anything else.

"I think we're good" Nest replied

"Then I'll leave you two to it. She said before walking away, heading to ask the wolf sitting at the counter who was sipping on his coffee if everything was well.

Nick looked down at his plate. There were two rather large pan-roasted lightly breaded trout, with a side of sliced potato and half a lemon and a dash of lemon grass sparingly sprinkled on the trout.

Nest was already digging in.

Nick picked up the lemon and squeezed it over the trout making sure to get every last drop of juice out, before he started digging in himself. Nick had never had trout before. It lacked the robust flavor that salmon delivers, but had a pleasantly sweet nutty and earthy taste; Quite good.

"So my theory" Nest mumbled with a mouth full of trout. He swallowed "My theory is there is a chance that this is a very close relative of the wolf that diverged from from the rest of evolution, never developed the ability walk and talk and remained simple minded"

"Evolution takes a long time. I was always taught that the mammal who didn't evolve died out, you know natural selection. How is it that this one wolf somehow managed to avoid that?" Nick picked up a potato slice and took a bite.

Nest took another bite of trout. "It's walking next to a creature that last existed over 140million years tell me if you think it's outside the realm of possibility's" Nest took another bite.

"You got me there, but still... anyways, how will it effect anything if your idea turns out to be true?"

"The night howler inhibits receptors in the cerebral cortex, the part of the brain that controls higher functions, but you most likely already knew this"

"I'm failing to see why you're telling me this"

"The antidote we gave the mammal is very complex, it's made to reactivate the receptors in the cortex by giving something analogous to a car jump-start. Once administered, the receptors in the brain will open up, essentially restarting higher function. Say we were to catch this so-called wolf and give it the night howler antidote; There's no telling what part of its primitive brain will be affected. Could end up permanently damaging its brain, in turn killing it. That's why I wanted to ask you about the wolf" Nest finished and started eating again.

"So that's why you wanted to know more about the wolf, you just wanted to make sure that we don't wind up killing it"

Nest nodded his head whilst he was still chewing.

"This is useless information, but the creature called the wolf _Paco_ "

"Hmm, that's a fun name. Paco. Just rolls off the tongue doesn't it... Well we should finish up our food and head back to the hospital"

Nick finished his food first, nearly licking the plate clean. It was the best food he had ever eaten, or maybe it was that just he hadn't eaten in awhile. Nest finished soon afterward. They placed their forks and knives in the middle of their plates, and the waiter came over. Nest asked for a the check and tipped the waiter a 20.

Nest picked up the napkin lying on his lap and wiped off his face. "Now, as you said earlier, I have doctor things I need to be doing. Care to join me on my walk back?" Nest asked Nick.

"Sounds good to me" Nick moved out of the booth, stood up on his tippy toes and stretched his legs and back. Nest was already moving towards the door. Nick followed Nest back down the alleyway.

The wolf sitting by himself left a 50$ bill next to his mostly untouched food.

"You have good taste in food" Nick told Nest walking next to him.

"I like to think I do as well. Most of my friends don't eat any kind of meat, kinda limits the number of mammals I can take here"

"You seem to go there often enough for the waiter to know exactly what you order, as well as your name and where you sit" Nick noted.

"I typically go there once a week. You could say that I'm a creature of habit" Nest confessed still walking two steps in front of Nick.

"I can understand that. Some good habits, some less good. I can't do anything without a cup of coffee in the morning. I wake up most mornings at six sharp and no matter how much or how little I got to sleep, whether it's three hours or twelve, my body wakes me up and demands I have a cup of coffee" Nick explained further.

There was no reply from Nest. "Nest?" He asked as he turned around and saw Nest laying face first down on the concrete. A dart was stick out the back of his neck Nick's heart skipped a beat as a sharp prick could be felt on the side of his own neck. He reached around and pulled out a dart. As he was looking at it in his paws his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell down face first in the alley just as Nest did.

* * *

Adala woke up in her car outside Jarvans' house with a screaming headache. She had forgotten what she had came to Jarvans' house for, but then she saw the get well cards laying on the front seat. She remembered that Jarvan was in a car crash and she was dropping off the cards to his wife.

She opened the car door and got out. All the blood from her head rushed down into her feet. She reached for the side of the car, something to hold onto, before gathering herself and making her way to the front of Jarvans' house. Reaching for the doorbell, she stopped herself and decided to just give the door a quick knock.

She made a fist and went to knock on the large wooden door. She swung her paw forward, but stopped mere centimeters away. She had the strangest feeling of deja vu, almost like she had done this before and she had a gut feeling that if she did knock on the door, something bad would happen. Adala ended up just leaving the cards on the front door step; For reason even she herself couldn't even begin to fathom why.

She walked back to her car and proceeded to go home. She felt as if she was forgetting something, something very important, like it was on the tip of her tongue; Something that could not be said nor spoken, but only existed in the close yet far reaches of her mind.

The sun was still high in the sky as she drove home past the many houses and endless expanses of fields that seemed like they stretched on forever. Children were out playing by the side of the street. Bunnies mostly, maybe a sheep in there or two, but they all seemed to be having a grand old time playing in the dirt, kicking a ball around, or sitting down on the road to watch the cars pass by. It made Adala reminisce about many of her years come and past. Some good, some bad, but all of them were hers. She felt she had to remember her past, for if someone was to forget their own past then who would they be?

Adala took the turnoff from the main highway to the gravel road which lead to her house. Tree branches hanging over her head cast shadows as she drove under them. Her headache was settling down and thinking was becoming a little easier, but everything was still a little foggy though.

Adala pulled into her driveway, turned off the engine, pulled out the keys, and hopped out. She clicked a button that locked the car as she walked towards her front door and made her way up the few steps up into the small wooden porch. She placed her paw around the cold metallic door knob and softly pushed the door open.

The first thing Adala noticed was Alexander laying down on the couch, blanket covering all but her head. Adala placed her keys on a shelf near the front door and walked forward to sit by Alexander. She froze for a moment as she saw a wolf laying down on her carpet, about Alexander's size. Maybe it was one her of friends but there was only one problem: he/she was completely naked. The wolf lifted his head and turned to face Adala, the wolf quickly got up and started running towards Adala down on all fours.

Adala screamed and put her back up against the door.

The scream abruptly woke Alexander up. She sat up straight and looked over to her mother. "Mom I'm trying to sleep"

The wolf stopped just in front of her and sat down, Just staring at her. Adalas' back was so far up against the wall it was practically part of it. But the wolf just sat there.

Adala heard the guest bedroom door swing open, and she took her eyes off the wolf for all but a second to see someone...something. She took one look at it's face before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell over.

Landen was at a loss at what just happened. She had just came in, screamed at Paco then fainted. Maybe it was because he didn't have his mask on, but she had seen him without the mask before. Shouldn't have been anything new.

Paco was standing over Adala sniffing her.

The only information Landen could extract from this was that Adala was now on the floor out cold. He went back and got his mask and came back out. Alexander seemed like she was slowly wrapping her head around what was happening, and she pushed the blankets off herself and jumped down to her mother's side. Alexander turned to look at Landen. "Is mommy OK?" Alexander asked Landen.

He was still standing about 12 feet away, debating with himself if he should get closer, or if he should help. Landen walked forward and knelt down, placing two of his fingers on the right side of Adalas' neck. Her pulse was still beating strong. "She just fainted, she's going to be just fine" he said, reassuring the little wolf. He couldn't just leave Adala on the floor, but how he was going to pick her up too get her onto a bed, he did not know. His body still ached and he could barely walk, more like limp, without the broomstick. Even worse was that he still couldn't even move a finger on his left arm.

He ended up putting Adalas' arm up over his neck and leaned her on his left side as he started limping towards the closest bed, the one he had been sleeping on.

"What are you doing to my mommy!?" Alexander yelled at Landen as he was about halfway to the bed.

"Calm down, I'm just laying her down on a bed. Unless you want to leave her on the cold hard wooden floor" Landen told the little wolf. He kept walking forward to the room.

Alexander followed Landen but always stayed more than ten feet away at all times. Paco followed just behind her.

Landen gently set Adala down on top of the bed. He pulled out the chair from underneath the arts and crafts desk and turned it around so he could rest his head on the backside of the chair. Alexander sat by the bed, leaning her back against the wooden frame. Paco jumped up on the bed and snuggled in down by Adalas' feet.

"What happened to my mommy?" Alexander asked Landen.

"From what I have gathered, she just fainted"

"What's fainting?"

Landen took a second too think of the best words to use to describe what fainting is to a child. "Your mother became so sleepy that her body just shut down and decided it needed to take a nap. She should be awake in 5 to 30 minutes, I think" he really wasn't sure. If she was anything like a him or his... former... friend, she should be up in about that time.

Landen took notice of a bookshelf with books filling it. What better way to pass the time. He hoped that they were English and he knew that they spoke it, but he didn't know if that translated into their written language. But hey, it was worth a shot. He put his right hand on his knees and pushed himself up. He ran his finger over many books, none of which were jumping out at him. most of them seemed to be children books. Couple of them he recognized: _Where the Sidewalk Ends_ , _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_ , and _A Wrinkle in Time_. There were a couple others that seemed to just have their words changed. _Green Eggs and Ham_ was changed to _Green Eggs and Clam_. He pulled that one out, flipped through a couple pages and every words that used to be ham was changed to clam. He put the book back on the self and kept looking. One book caught his eye: _History before Civilization_. It was a very dusty book.

He pulled out the book, turned it over, and took a look at the cover art. It depicted a group of, saber-toothed bunnies fighting against a bear with spears. Should be a fun- interesting read, he thought to himself. He went back to the chair by the arts and crafts table and took a seat with the book in hand. He held the book in one hand and used his thumb to turn the pages.

He opened the book to the first page and saw the witters name, Richard Matheson; That was all the first page of the book had written on it. Page two just had the title again. He couldn't not help but think "get on with it" as he turned to page four before it finally started with the opening text. *Two thousand, five hundred years ago. Things were not always what they have been. For you and me life is peaceful, calm. We can go get food without worrying about if we will come back, things we all take for granted.

Back more than two thousand years ago, predatory mammals dominated the world with very little contestation. Prey mammals only had two options: Stand their ground and make themselves look as big as possible or flee, run away as fast as their legs could carry them in hopes of getting away, which was the most common occurrence. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. For a few prey, there was a third option, fight back. This however was limited to only very few mammals such as elephants, rhinos, and giraffes, anything large enough to be a threat to a predatory mammal. But even they still fall and be eaten.

Most of this sounded normal to him. He had watched too many wildlife documentary's when he was younger. He kept turning the pages in hope of it becoming more interesting, and interesting it became.

Fast forward 1000 years, and mammals began to think and became self aware. Mammals could see their reflection and realize that it was they themselves who they were looking at. Prey mammals also started defending themselves, building tools such as spears and knifes. As prey became harder to hunt, predatory animals had to evolve as well if they wanted to stand a chance of capturing prey and evolve they did. Both of them advanced at near the same rate. Till one year it just stopped, and scientist can only speculate why. One of the more popular theories, is that prey simply became too hard to hunt. There was easier food sources to rely on, such as fish and bird meat; Why hunt something when the risk was higher than the reward and there were other options?

So the predatory mammals kept to themselves, maintaining their own groups, likewise with prey mammals. Both groups did there own thing, almost never crossing paths. The only interactions they had were when two groups fought over territory. From historical records and findings, more often than not, both predator and prey groups would come out on top very evenly. Thanks to new technologies, no group was too superior to another. The predators were stronger but what the prey lacked in strength they made up for in numbers. Teeth and claws became less and less useful as the years went on.

Landen turned the page again. The top of the page stated 700 years ago.

We don't know exactly when the Zootopian language was invented, but it is speculated that it first emerged around 700 years ago. Which side started speaking it first is still unknown, and most likely will stay that way. Zootopian quickly became the dominant language because of it versatility and it's ease of writing, making documenting things much easier. No longer did we rely on pictures to relay information, for mammals all had a common written language that everyone understood.

Landen chuckled to himself. He had always hated English, or Zootopian, whatever they're calling it. A particular word came to mind that he always hated: Queue; It's just Q followed by four silent letters. Goddamn English. Nevertheless he kept on reading.

The two sides only really started started talking to each other in the recent 400 years. Well, at least more than a spear into the side. Common dilemmas enabled the two groups to seek common ground. Trading for what was scarce in one's own territory for something common in another's became more frequent, despite hostility. Gradually, old grievances and hostilities faded with time. No longer did predators hunt down other mammals and no longer did prey cower in fear. They were working together for the very first time. Only in the last 200 years could predator and prey be seen walking side by side.

Landen finished reading the rest of the book. It talked about the building of a city: Zootopia. A name that he heard before. His memory was still a tiny bit fuzzy, might have been a mix of painkillers and exhaustion. Maybe it was that rabbit or that he heard it from, might have been the fox, didn't really matter anyways.

He pulled his head up from the book; Adala was still down, Paco was still curled down by her feet, soundly sleeping. Landen let his eyes fall down to see Alexander slouched over but with one eye still open, locked on him.

Landen closed the lid over book and stood himself up to go find another book. He walked back over to the wooden floorboards creaking with every step he took.

He pushed the books out of the way and slid the book back into its place, a little more dust falling off the bookshelf. He ran his finger across the books as he walked forward, looking at all the different titles until another book caught his eye: _How to Raise a Wolf Cub._ He pulled it out and took it to his chair. Sitting back down, he opened the book.

It was rather disappointing. It was basically like someone changed out all the pictures of a normal "how to raise a child" book and replaced them with a wolf's, along with the word "child" being replaced with "cub". There was stuff like "never shake the cub", "developing a healthy routine", "set a strict bedtime routine", "know that you can never love your cub too much", and all those kind of parental mantras.

Landen was only halfway through the book when he heard a grunt. He looked up from his book and Adala was stirring in the bed before sitting up straight eyes still closed.

Alexander took notice and jumped up on the bed and hugged Adala while shouting, "Mommy".

Adala rubbed her eyes before wrapping her arms around Alexander. "You wouldn't believe the dream I had" she said whilst yawning and stretching her arms out.

"What was your dream about?" Alexander asked Adala.

"I was coming home and-"

Paco woke up and jumped down from the bed, his claws clicking on the floor with every step he took.

Adala tracked Paco with her eyes before she saw Landen sitting in the chair with his mask on. She was quick to pull Alexander in tightly.

"Glad to see you're up" Landen said before closing the book on his lap.

Paco came up next to his chair and sat down next to him.

"Who are you two and what are you doing in my house?" she asked in a timid voice that she tried to make sound strong, still holding Alexander tightly.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Alexander asked her mother looking her up and down.

Landen shifted in the chair a little more straightening out his back a little. "You pulled me and Paco over there out of the river four days ago. Don't you remember?" Landen inquired.

"Even if I did, which I don't, why would you still be here why didn't you just leave and why the hell are you wearing a mask" she spoke very defensively.

"You gave it to me, for lack of a better term or better words, you didn't like my face" Landen tried to explain.

"Take off the mask" Adala told him.

"I'm not sure you-"

"Take off the mask!" she demanded.

"Very well, as you ask" Landen reached around too the back of his head and pulled the strap over his head. He held the mask by the strap as he let it fall onto his lap. Landen could see Adala fur standing on end.

"What are you?" she spoke with a quiver in her voice.

"Same thing that I was for the last four days, just a man" Landen said as he pulled the mask strap back around over his head.

"Mommy what's wrong, why have you forgotten about the monster and Paco"

Adala could still see his eyes through the mask. She had seen those eyes before. Adalas' eyes shot open and and she fell deep within her own thoughts.

* * *

Adala was standing on the river next to her house looking down shore. She could see something moving off in the distance, two mammals floating, one pulling the other.

She started walking forward, the small pebbles parting around her paws as she walked along the river bank.

Adala was now close enough to make out one of them and picked up the smell of blood. It was a wolf down on all fours using its mouth to pull the other one further onto shore. The other one must be injured. She came to that conclusion.

Adala picked up her pace, now almost running. The river bank made it hard to run on; The many small pebbles didn't give her enough solid footing to move as quickly as she wanted.

The wolf took notice of her and stopped pulling the other mammal which she had yet to determine the species of. It turned to Adala and took a defensive stance and bared his teeth growling at her.

She came to a skid as she abruptly stopped running, she almost fell over as she tried to stop so quickly. She had seen that wolf before. Back at the school less than six hours ago. That creature was now here, laying on the river bank with his legs still submerged in the water.

The wolf's legs were trembling. It was a cold river and the school was at least ten miles away. They must have been in the river for at least two hours, and it was not a gentle river. It had class three rapids some even approaching class four.

Adala knew the wolf was alive, but the creature she could not see any signs of life. If it wasn't dead yet, it would soon be if she left it there; Taking a closer look, she saw that it was still weakly breathing, or it could have been the river current moving it's legs and making it look like it was still breathing. She couldn't tell without getting closer.

The wolf was breathing heavily, and it slowly wobbling back and forth before it fell over onto the cold river bank, its eyes still open and still tracking Adala.

Adala noticed that there was a rope attached to him and the creature. She slowly crept forward till she was right next to the creature. The wolf was lying down in front of her too weak to even stand, but its eyes were still fixed on her. She knelt down at the creature's side. The wolf whimpered as she went down to untie the knot.

Adala tossed the rope aside further down the river bank. She lifted the wolf up with both of her arms, and found that he was cold and soaked. She walked along the side of the river till she reached her house and she made it up the few steps, using her side to push open the front door. Alexander was in her bedroom doing homework at the time, or at least Adala hoped she was, so she was fairly sure it was safe to bring the wolf inside without her noticing. Before she entered the house, she took another look at the creature laying on the shore, still, almost lifeless... Adala turned back around and went into the house, forgetting to close the front door.

Adala opened up the guest room and laid the wolf down on it and dried him off with a dry towel before laying a blanket over him. She walked back out of the room and went to the kitchen, picked up the phone hanging on the wall, dialed three numbers and went to press enter. She stopped however, as she heard the guest bedroom door open and the wolf came out, walking weakly towards the door. The wolf gave her one look before leaving through the front door.

Adala put the phone back on the wall, grabbed her jacket, and went to follow the wolf that seemed to be going back to the creature.

The wolf fell down the porch steps. Adala reached out a paw as if she was going to catch him even though she was at least six feet behind him (two meters). The wolf's legs were shaking as it got back up and just kept walking towards the creature. He fell down twice more, but every time he forced himself to get backup. Adala couldn't figure out what was driving him to go back to the creature but her curiosity got the best of her.

She watched it as he stumbled forward till it was right next to the creature. He bit down on the creature sleeve and started trying to pull it out of the river. The wolf, with all his might, tried his damnedest to pull but was getting nowhere.

Adala was standing at the edge of the forest leaning against a tree watching and trying to comprehend, why? She stood there unsure of what to do next.

The wolf wasn't giving up anytime soon and it pained her watched his struggles. She bit the bottom of her lip before she started to make her way to the creature. She felt the wolf watching every step she made, like it was trying to determine if she was a threat of not. She reached down and took the creature's other arm. The wolf's eyes relaxed a little, and together they pulled the creature onto the shore, getting it fully out of the water.

As soon as Adala pulled the creature upon the shore the wolf let go of the creatures sleeve. It stood there, down on all fours looking out to the river then back to Adala. The wolf started to sway back and forth, and just before it fell over Adala caught him and cradled him in both arms. He was truly out this time. Must have done what it wanted to do.

Adala was quick to walk the unconscious wolf back to the house and laid him down on the wooden porch under the overhang of the roof, and left him with her jacket once again.

She stepped down and went back down to the river, the wind blowing calmly. The forest was quiet all except for the gentle roar of the river and her own footsteps on the loose rocks. Adala knelt down next to the creature's right side and put her paws on its left side as she pulled the creature over onto its back.

Adala took one look at its face, and, almost like a switch flipped in her brain, she fell backwards landing on her forearms, pushing the pebbles and sand away as she tried to distance herself away from the creature.

Why did she do that? It was unconscious and couldn't harm a fly, so why was her heart racing.

She got control of herself and picked herself back up on her own two feet, brushing off the pebbles and sand that had collected on her backside and paws.

She went back to examining the creature, making sure to not look at its face this time. Ones of its arm's was different from the other; The lower part of its right arm was massively swollen and looked broken. It took her a second to figure out what could of cause that, then she remembered that it was the exact spot where Jarvan had hit the creature and sent it through the window. She could still hear the cry of pain that it let out.

She moved on down to its waist and saw that blood had stained part of its shirt red, the deep gashes in its side looking like they were done by maybe a lion or tiger's claws. It was still letting out a very small amount of blood, the cold water having probably slowed down the bleeding. The only way it could have lasted this long in that river.

Adala didn't know much of anything about this creature besides its actions prior, but that only aroused more questions. Questions that she wanted answers to. If she left the creature here, she had no doubt in her mind that it wouldn't last the night.

Adala threw it's broken right arm over her shoulder and started dragging it closer to her house. She got about thirty feet (9.1 meters) before she had to take a break. Damn, this thing was heavy and she still had over fifty feet left (15.2 meters.)

She stood there for a minute, contemplating on how she was going to get it to the house. Adala reached for the creature's chest and unblocked two straps, pulling pulled its arms through the backpack. Lifting up the backpack, she strained herself, the damn thing was at least seventy pounds (31.7kg) if not more. Quickly walking back to the house, Adala placed the backpack by the wolf then went back to carry the now much lighter creature back.

The door was still left open so she just walked in, the creature's feet were dragging against the floor through the living room and the hallway until she reached the bed that she laid the creature down on.

Walking back out of the room to grab the wolf, Adala could hear Alexander playing with her many stuffed toys, giving them all voices. Something about passing the tea was heard through Alexander's closed door.

Adala pulled out a spare mattress and laid it down on the ground next to the bed that the creature lay on. Then went to go get the wolf, walking back down the hallway and through the living room to the front door.

Adala wrapped her arms around the wolf, picked him up and carried him all the way to the creature, laid him down on the mattress next to him, and pulled out a nicely folded blanket, carefully spreading it over the wolf. She reached around the wolf and tucked the sides of the blanket under him. She went out of the room to go grab more blankets, first heading to her room and taking all the spare ones that she could find.

As Adala was heading out of her room, blankets stacked near up to her snout, Alexander popped out from around the corner giving Adala a mini heart attack and causing her to almost dropping the blankets. She took a quick breath.

"What can I do for you sweetie?" she asked Alexander.

"I'm want food" she simply stated.

"I just made you lunch, how can you still be hungry?"

"I'm not, Princess is; She gets cranky when she doesn't get her lunch, and we ran out of tea and cookies"

She didn't have time for this. "Tell you what, dinner still won't be ready for..." she moved her head so she could look at the block on the kitchen wall, "at least four hours, but I'll start brewing some tea for you and Princess, how does that sound?" By "brew some tea", she means get a tea kettle and fill it up with grape juice and just give her her that.

"OK, but Princess won't be very happy"

"I'm sure Princess will live" Adala said as she gave her a pat on the head. "Go back to your room, andI'll bring your tea when it's ready"

Alexander skipped back to her room with Princess, a stuffed black wolf dragging behind picking up dust on the floor.

Adala let out part of a smile before she walked back into the creature's room and set down the blankets at the foot of the bed.

The creature was still soaking wet and needed to be dried off. The first thing she did was pull off its boots that were tightly secured on. She ended up having to untie its shoelaces before she could pull them off. As soon as she took them off, water poured out and formed a puddle of water at her feet. Its socks came off next. They were equally soaked as well. Its feet were strange they looked nothing like its hands. They had the same number of toes as fingers, five. It was the first mammal she had ever seen that had five fingers and toes. A couple cats she had heard of had five or sometimes six toes but they were far and few between.

She tried to figure out how to take of the creatures vest, since pulling it was getting nowhere. Adala ended up finding four buckles that she had to un-clipped so she could take the vest off. It was extremely light for what looked like to be body armor, she wonder just how much this could really protect, if anything at all. It was soaked as well, no surprise there.

She didn't want to look at its face, but she had to take off its helmet so she slowly looked, mentally bracing herself as best as she could as she bit her lip and turned her head. It still wasn't enough. A shiver ran up her spine as she looked at its flat face and almost drew blood she bit her lip hard. She took a small step back before firmly planting a foot in front of her and unbuckled its helmet and threw it off.

'Why was that so hard?' she asked herself. It was barely breathing, but there was something about its face that pushed her mind off the edge. It's almost like the creature was fear itself. She could find no better example of how to explain it, since it was so unexplainable.

She looked back up at its face, and found that she could keep looking at it without her mind going into panic. Maybe it would get easier the more she did it, albeit only slightly. Adala noticed all the cuts on the creature's face and one eye were swollen. What was she doing again? Oh right, Adala pulled its long sleeve shirt over its head only to reveal another shirt, this one being a short sleeve and a little lighter color green. As she was taking off the short sleeve shirt she ran into a problem, the area around his wound of his right side was stuck to the shirt and she needed to reach down and pull the shirt directly off from the wound. The sticky blood stuck to the shirt as she lifted, like pulling old gum off of a desk and when she got it pulled off, she looked at the wound that she had reopened now leaking blood on the bed. Also, another wound that looked older but still rather new was below its right shoulder, looking as though someone had stabbed it with a hot iron rod.

She ran back out of the room, grabbed some towels and bandages from the bathroom, and came back in. She placed the towels under its right side and wrapped the bandages around its whole body three times. She used her sharp teeth to tear off the end of the bandage then looped it under itself. She didn't want to, but she had to bandage its face, which she was reluctant to do but did it anyways, only leaving the one swollen eye exposed.

The wet clothes were still on the floor. Adala picked them up and hung them over the chair next to the arts and crafts table. She would find a better place for them to dry later.

There was still its arm to deal with. She assumed it was broken and the best she could do was leave it be, maybe put some ice on it later, at least once the creature warms up.

Adala went to go check on the wolf, who just seemed exhausted. She laid her paw on his side and felt a broken rib. His legs were fine after checking by she bending them back and forth carefully. He was in better condition then the creature. The broken rib was most likely caused by Jarvan kicking him across the room. She remembered him being flung against a wall.

Before she left the room she put a blue blanket over the creature; almost instantly the creature's body loosened up and relax, to whatever extent it could, maybe she was just seeing things. Adala took the cloth off the chair flung them over her left arm and left the room closing the door behind her. She closed her eyes and she leaned her back against the door and taking a moment to herself. When she opened them Alexander was standing in front of her staring up.

"Who are they?" she questioned Adala, she was holding princess in her left paw, slightly behind her. "Ones smells like me but I don't know the other one"

"Go to your room, I'll tell you later once I figure it out myself"

"What?" Alexander said turning her head slightly sideways.

"Come on" Adala said patting her on the back and guided her back to her room. "I'll bring you and princess your tea, you just wait in your room" Adala spoke as she closed the door to Alexander's room. She leaned with one paw on the door, took a quick breather, and went to the kitchen to get a tea kettle. She just used the one sitting onto of the stove and opened the fridge to pull out some nice and cold juice. The kettle lid was a simple lift off and she started pouring the purple liquid.

The clock in the living room that Adala could just see out of the corner of her eye read 4:45. Her eyes went out of focus for a moment before she realized that the kettle was overflowing with grape juice. "Dammit" she muttered stepping away from the stove trying not to get it on her cloths. She would clean it up later, best not to keep Alexander wait any longer, maybe she will forget about the creature and the wolf in the room, but she knew it was wishful thinking. She took a paper towel and cleaned off the kettle before bringing it to Alexander's room.

Alexander was sitting around a small plastic chair with two chairs on each side and she was sitting in one while princess was sitting in the other. They each had a teacup and plate.

"Would you like me to pour you a cup of tea?"

Alexander looked at princess and then back to Adala, "Yes" she said nodding her head with glee.

Adala walked forward, knelt down and poured the *Tea* in both cups and left the kettle in the middle of the table. "You two need anything else?"

Alexander scratched her chin. "I think we're good. Now if you'll excuse me me and princess have important business to discuss"

Adala held back her laughter. For everything that happened today that made it just a little bit better.

"More tea?" Alexander said topping off Princess' tea.

Adala left the room and went back to check on the creature and wolf. She placed her paw over her heart as it skipped a beat when she saw that the wolf was no longer on the mattress. She looked up at the creature, the wolf was snuggled into the side of the creature sound asleep. She let her paw fall from her chest and took another deep breath, seemed like she has been thinking a lot today.

She left the wolf next to the creature and removed the mattress from the room seeing how it was no longer in use. She slowly closed the door watching as the last sliver of view closed up.

 _ **Part 3**_

Adala slowly opened her eyes staring up at the wooden ceiling that the singular light lit up somewhat. She felt something warm buried into her side, Turning her head down and partly pulling away the covers revealed Alexander asleep buried into her side. Adala look out the small windows to the left of the crafting table. It was pitch black out the only light outside was the faint glow of fireflies passing by.

She turned her eyes down to the crafting table chair that was pulled out and facing towards her. The creature was nowhere to be seen, along with the wolf. She picked up the smell of fresh coffee and a tiny amount of blood. Adala carefully pulled off the covers making sure to not wake Alexander who was holding princess tightly to her chest; the toy wolf.

Adala wrapped up Alexander in the blankets and laid her down in the middle of the bed. She stroked her head, over her ears before leaning down and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Alexander gave a warm smile even though she was fast asleep. I would have been cruel to have waken her. Let her dream.

Adala tucked her in a little more before leaving the room. There was a drop of the blood on the floor, Adala turned her head to the side and leaned down. What could've happened?

She left the room knowing that whatever happened, she would have to clean it up later. Opening the door, the smell of coffee grew far stronger, and she heard the pages of a newspaper being turned and or folded in the kitchen. She started making her way from the guest room, through the living room and into the kitchen. Five seconds tops, wasn't a very big house after all.

Turning the corner into the kitchen she saw the creature sitting at the far side of the table, back turned to her. A cup of what seemed to be coffee was next to it on the table, steam was still rolling of it, still pipping hot. Its guns were also laid out with dirty paper towel next to them.

The creature turned another page of the paper and kept on reading.

The kitchen had a cold chill to it. Or maybe she was just tired; It had been a long day after all.

It seemed as though the creature hadn't noticed her yet, and she walked in a little further till she was nearing the table, the creatures back still turned to her. Looking to her left there was a freshly brewed pot of coffee sitting on the counter, with soy creamer sitting next to it as well.

She turned her attention back towards the creature as it pulled back its mask with its right paw. She noticed that it had badges wrapped all around it as it pulled up its mask to take a sip of coffee before pulling it back down over its face.

"Glad to see you're up" it spoke sending a shiver down Adalas' spine, slightly puffing up her fur. "You're not going to pass out on me again?" it asked.

She took notice of the wolf resting under the table by the creatures feet. "I don't know" she said rubbing her head with her right paw. "What's happening?

"I can tell you what I know but you will have to tell me what happened to you as well" It answered before taking another sip of coffee. "I also took the liberty of making a pot of coffee, help yourself" it said back still turned to her.

Adala went to the cupboard and pulled out a mug then took the pot off the heater and poured herself a cup. She added just a splash of soy creamer.

Adala walked around to the other side of the table, pulling out a wooden chair and sitting down, mug in paw. The creature still expelled a uneasy feeling throughout the room, but it was far better with the mask than without. Why do you have your weapons out? You expecting a fight?" She asked.

"You were passed out, I had some free time, needed to clean my guns, been long overdue; my commanding officers would screaming at me that I let them fall into such a bad condition" It explained.

"You're going to have to tell me more about these officers later"

"Anyways, I'll start" it spoke. "A couple of hours ago while I while I was sleeping I was awoken by a scream; I ran out of the room as fast as I possible could then I saw you standing in front of Paco, you looked at me then proceed to pass out for reasons I could only speculate on. In hindsight I should have taken the five seconds to put my mask on.

Adala took a drink of her coffee. "I don't know what came over me. I think something caused me to forget about you"

"I didn't think I was that forgettable" it commented.

"Tell me what happened prior to you forgetting, maybe we can deduce what happened"

"It was a fairly normal day, You know I'm a preschool teacher right?"

"I believe I do" it said rubbing its broken left arm.

"Apparently I wasn't the only one to forget you, all the children had a well"

"Did you ask them?" it questioned her.

"No, but one of them asked about why the windows was broken" Adala replied.

"Broken window? Not sure I'm following"

"The window you were thrown through"

"O, that one, yeah that hurt" It spoke as it adjusted in its seat, moving up slightly.

"I asked them why Jarvan's son wasn't here today. They told me that his dad was in a really, really bad car crash and he took the day off" the creature was just sitting still politely listening. The wolf was still underneath the table, she could occasionally hear him take a deep breath.

"After school, I came home, had to explain why" she paused for a second "Paco?"

"Yep" it quickly replied.

"Why Paco down there was not wearing any pants. Then I went to check on you and you were still sleeping. I let you be, knowing that you needed your rest" She blew on her coffee before taking another sip.

"I truly did" it replied.

"When I myself went to bed you were somehow still asleep"

"What can I say, I enjoy any sleep I can get"

"Anyways" she said getting the topic back on track. "The day after that I had the children make some get well cards for Jarvan so I could deliver them to him myself, find more out about this "car crash" he was in" she said gesturing with both paws in the air making quotation marks, she let her paws fall back down on the table. "After school I drop off Alexander at home, you were still asleep, go figure"

The creature shrugged. "Eh"

"I went to the hospital soon after and asked if I could deliver the get well cards to him. The mammal at the front desk told me that he was not even in the system; He called down his Superior and he told me that it must have just been an error and that Jarvan was there in a room with his family. Of course I asked if they would allow me to drop off the card to Jarvan myself. They told me that he was not taking visitors at the time and that I could leave the cards with them and they would give them to him" Adala finished and crossed her legs then took another sip of coffee.

"Take it you-" The creature took a deep yawn. "You didn't take the offer"

"You would be correct" Adala took a long look at the creature, his head was bobbing slightly up and down and it slouched over in the chair. "We can pick this up tomorrow if you want to. You seem a little tired"

"I'm fine, tell me what happened next" it said then shook its head in a short burst and sat up straight.

Adala tapped her claws in the table in a rhythm one after the other for a short time before stopping. "Well, I went to Jarvan's house, noticed that there lights were still on"

The creature seemed to raise an eyebrow. The mask made it hard to be sure of though.

"It's hard to recall what happened next, I remember walking up to Jarvan's house, then waking up in my car. I dropped off the get well cards and came back home. I think something happened to me in that time frame that caused me to forget. for what happened, I cannot say. When I got home, well you know the rest"

"Yeah, came in screamed at Paco then passed out"

"What did you do when I passed out?" Adala asked.

"I carried you into the bedroom and laid you down. Your daughter didn't like me touching you very much though" it added.

"I would think so" she finished her coffee with one more sip. "I fear you, can't help to think of what Alexander must think of you; though it can't be anything good"

"I got that vibe from her. I left the room so she could rest without keeping one eye open locked on me"

"So that's why you left, was wondering about that. So how long was I out for?"

"You have been down for a solid four hours"

"It has been that?" she said rubbing her head. "Was I any trouble while I was out?"

"Well, when you first woke up-"

"Wait? I woke up before?"

"You don't remember?"

"I'm sorry, I'm finding it hard to remember" Adala explained.

"That's understandable"

"What did I do and or say?"

"The first thing you did was take your daughter into your arms when you saw Paco again. Then you looked at me while I was sitting down and demanded that I take the mask you gave me off. I advised you that you would want me to keep it on but, you insisted... and you stared at me for a good ten seconds then fell back down onto your bed" The creature picked up its coffee mug.

"What about the bandages on your right arm. I don't recall those being there before" she stated staring at his arm.

"You didn't stay still after you passed out and where violently thrashing along. I had to tie you down. As I did so, you managed to rack your claws across the side of my face and scrape up my arm fairly well" He explained to her.

Adala cupped her paws over her mouth as she took a sharp gasp of air.

She looked at the tips of her right paw claws, they had a faint red on the tips of them. "I have never clawed anyone, I am so sorry" she spoke with remorse in her voice.

"It's OK, I've had worse. I'll just have a couple more scars to show my wife when I get home" It said as cheerfully as it could. Adala could almost see a smile through the mask.

"I don't know weather I should be sorry or thankful"

"Neither, I just want to know what you think is going on"

Adala relaxed a little. "I think that there are larger forces at play here, forces that we have no control over... Also you make a damn good pot of coffee"she said getting up to and walking over the the coffee pot.

Out of nowhere, a thunderous roar shook the very house itself. The creature nearly jumped out of his chair and moved at quickly to the door as possible. For a split second the sky lit up almost like the sun was out before fading back to darkness.

"What the hell was that?!" Adala shouted at the creature but the words seemed to fly over his head as it kept rushing towards the door. It stepped outside and turned its head to the sky and looked around. Adala followed close behind. "You going to say anything?!"

The creature only pointed to the sky. Adala followed his figure and looked off into the distant sky to see something flying at around 1000 feet moving very quickly, far too fast to be any plane that she knew of. "What is that?"

The flying object sped up even faster.

"Cover your ears" Landen told Adala.

"Why?!"

"Just do it!"

Just as she placed her paws over her ears, she saw the trees in the distance shake as if a gust of powerful wind was rushing through them. That's when she felt it. Felt the wave hit her, the wave of force that felt like a brick wall slammed into her and the house, shattering the windows and setting off her car alarm while nearly knocking her off her feet.

Despite covering her ears like the creature suggested, they were still ringing. "What was that!?" she shouted even louder

The creature's arm fell down to its side and took a moment. "Air support" It spoke as the jet flew by the backdrop of the moon.

 **Again this is not a Chapter for explaining things, well it explained Adala finding Paco and Landen but that's about it.**

 **If you have any thoughts, questions, or ideas. more importantly tell me what you don't like. It's more helpful to me if you tell me what you don't like rather then what you do, let me know I always love to here from you guys.**

 **And too the guests who ask me questions, stop, make an account, get some help.**

 **Found the best writing program, well at least for me. It's called focus writer. If anyone has trouble writing without getting sidetracked this this program full screens a page and you can set a background, spell check, set daily goals weather that be time writing or words written. I would link it but fan-fiction is lame and will not let me.**

 **Editor is Wick Nilde, same guy who edited the last chapter. Amazing work, if not for him this would just be a mess of improper grammar and spellings. Can't thank him enough.**

 **Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but to be fair I did get a new gaming PC 1080ti ,i7 4930k, 32 gb ddr3 ram. It's a decent computer, runs .txt files well.**


	9. Chapter IX: Zaria

I have no excuse for this taking almost half a year, I haven't been busy, I have had plenty of spear time. Truth be told most days I would rather play with my friends online some good old video games are always. They are also why this took so long to write; also might be the fact that it's about 14.5k words but you know, details.

It blows my mind that people read my story, truly leaves me in aw. Thank you all.

* * *

 **1900, dinner time at military base airport.**

Zaria was served her meal at 1903 and started making her way to her friends, boots clacking against the marble floor as she made her way through the mess hall which was full to the brim of soldiers. One of her friends, Ramelle waved her down; she quickly shuffled over to them. Two of them moved over and made space for her to sit at the dirty white eight man table with florescent lights shining down upon them.

John, Timothy, Francis, Toynbe, Ramelle, and Rice were all there. Two other soldiers which names eluded her were chewing on a half cooked lasagna, same lasagna that was on her plate. "Evening fellas, hope you're all enjoying your dinner," she spoke with a smile as she took a seat.

"Delectable as always," Ramelle said sticking his fork into the hard lasagna, picking the whole thing up then taking a bite off it. "So," he spoke with a mouth full of food before he swallowed. "What has our best A-10 pilot been up to today,"

"Been rather calm just been on standby, though I'm not complaining," Zaria replied picking up her fork.

"Lucky for you, I've been running around like a mad man for the last five hours, the general hasn't let me take a breather," "Rice go run to hanger five and go get me Sergeant Baker and while you're at it go get me my coffee." Rice said shaking his fist and talking in a mocking tone. "I think someone needs to teach him that phones exist for a reason. Thank god it's dinner at least and I can sit back for just a moment."

"Sorry to hear that," Zaria said taking a bite out of her lasagna.

"Eh, what can you do." Rice replied slumping back in his chair.

"Maybe get some better lasagna, don't think we would be asking much." Ryan commented pushing his food around on his plate.

"Hey at least it's food," Rice said with a shrug and half a smile .

"Isn't food supposed to taste good?" Zaria added.

"Well to be considered food the substance is only required to have a level or caloric Intake grater then zero," Toynbe explained to them. "You could eat an Amanita Muscaria, more commonly known as a Fly Agaric, a extremely poisons mushroom and it would still be considered food."

"Commonly," Rice coughed.

Everyone around the table just turned their head and stared at Toynbe.

"Thanks Toynbe, you're comments are always appreciated," Zaria told him.

"No problem," Toynbe replied back shoving more food into his mouth seemingly oblivious to everyone giving him the stink eye.

"Anyways, John you have been rather quite, how was your day?" Zaria asked flipping her fork in between her fingers.

"Sorry, just a little tired that's all," John spoke in a groggy voice and rubbing his eyes. "Think I'm coming down with something, just can't sleep,"

"Sure it's not just the gunfire outside base?" Rice asked.

"No, it's not that. I can deal with the sounds of guns being shot off like it's the fourth of July is Texas twenty four seven, that's not my problem; Like I said just feel like crap," John explained. "Just had a headache like you wouldn't believe."

"You should get yourself looked at man," Ryan told John still chewing.

"Think I just need a good night's rest, that's all," John replied.

"Hey whatever you say, just take care of yourself," Ramelle added as he was just about finishing up the food on his plate.

"Agreed," Ryan added as well.

"Anyways seeing as we are all going around doing a show and tell story time shit, I think it's Timothy's turn," John assumed.

"Eating," Timothy spoke with a mouth full of food.

"Riveting story Timothy, truly a master piece," Ryan spoke with a somehow straight face, everyone else around the table smiled a little though they all tried to hide it. "Francis, I do believe you are the last one and that it is your turn."

Francis put down his glass of water that he was drinking from, "Ah, where to start about my day, I was on standby and I started dozing off, awoke to a fake camel spider placed on my face by my good colleges, that was a fun time; for them at least, I was less then pleased."

Everyone around the table chuckled slightly.

"But other than that, fairly par for the course day," Francis ended with then took another drink.

"Let me tell you about my day," Toynbe started in but just as he opened his mouth to talk the bell rang ending their dinner.

Everyone around the table breathed a sigh of relief before picking up their trays and starting to get up and walking to where they put the trays before leaving.

"Hey I'll see you all later," Zaria told them before they parted ways.

"See you around Zaria," Ryan said back to her.

She walked out of the building onto the dust pathway to her barracks that was in the middle of Four other barracks Four rows of five. Zaria opened the creaky door, some girls were already there getting themselves ready for bed, making their beds and all that jazz.

A couple of them said hello, Zaria just went to her bed to get her toothbrush and toothpaste along with other toiletries; she had a plastic zip block bag full of them.

Zaria told them she was going to brush her teeth and would be back soon then, walked out the same door that she entered. The bathroom wasn't too far away it was about 50 feet to the left of her barrack, though it was far enough that when she had to pee in the middle of the night it was a tough choice if she wanted to make the walk in the dead of night; though the base was well lit it was still a pain.

Zaria pushed in the bathroom doors which were surprisingly heavy; or maybe she was just tired either way didn't matter. A couple other girls where already brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed. A couple sinks were still open. She picked the closest one to the door. She dug her toothbrush and toothpaste out of her bag, ran some water over it, toothpaste fell off when she stuck it under the running water, she put another glob on this one did not fall off when she ran water over it. She spent three minutes brushing, tapped the toothbrush on the rim of the sink before putting it back into her bag then cupped her hands under the running cold water and splashed some on her face.

Zaria took a look in the mirror in front of her. Dark circles under her eyes were starting to show. She took a deep yawn then a couple other girls around her did as well. Zaria gave a light giggle before walking back out the bathroom door and headed back too her barracks.

On her way back she turned her head to the sky; a couple clouds where there but just a few; She could only picture how the night sky would look without all the light bleed from the military base. She thought she saw Jupiter flying by overhead, or maybe it was a satellite, eh who knows. While she was looking up at the sky she ran into someone walking the other way. Zaria quickly apologized. The other guy really didn't seem to mind and they both continued on their separate ways.

She opened up the creaky barrack door as softly as she could; only seemed to make the creaky door louder, Some girls turned in their sleep one even put her pillow over her head. Zaria just made her way to her own bed which was the bottom of the bunk bed. She kicked off her boots and sat down on her spring bed. Not what she would define as comfy. If she laid down flat on her back it wasn't so bad.

A deafening alarm roared through her barrack and everyone got up and put their boots on and headed up the front door and lined up in the very much alive night, Zaria included standing somewhat off to the left.

One of Zaria's commanding officers ran up to them and stood in front of them.

They all saluted him as he stood in front of them "Sir," they all spoke loudly.

"Whichever on of you is Zaria step forward," her commanding officer demanded

Zaria did as she was told. taking a sharp step forward and standing tall.

"Come with me, you will be briefed on your mission on the way. The rest of you back too bed," He commanded them.

Zaria followed quickly in his footsteps. Turning up dust as they briskly walked.

"Less than two minutes ago at 1924 we got a radio message from division 102 a four man squad out gathering intelligence they are under heavy fire and are outgunned, and out maned. We are sending you in as air support." He spoke to her as he kept walking.

"Yes sir," was the only things she could say. Well at least without getting in trouble.

They made it to the hanger that was close by, pushing open the door to see everyone scrambling around getting her A-10 ready that was sitting solely in the middle of the medium sized hanger with bright lights shining down upon it that swayed whenever a plane took off.

"Your job is to get are men home. I will have the coordinates of their last known location and the hostile enemy building you will be targeting," her commanding officer next to her explained still walking forward at a slow pace. He stopped in his tracks. "Get are men home, I have had to make seven calls from yesterday and I don't know if my heart can take four more."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Zaria spoke bowing slightly at him.

He gave half a smile. Before making his way back out of the hanger.

Zaria made her way to her jet climbed the ladder up to the plane was already there that she used to quickly climb into the cockpit. Everything was working like clockwork. Not a single word was passed between Zaria and the ground crew, everything just worked. The cockpit canopy lowered over Zaria's head. She reached around and grabbed her oxygen mask she placed over her head, shed connected an air nozzle in to her flight suit to pressurize it. Gave her wing flaps a quick check, seemed to be in working order. She turned on her display and started up the engines that roared like the roll of thunder.

Good thing the ground crew wore ear plugs. She started slowly rolling forward out to the runway. One of the grounds crew lead her out and lined her up in the right lane of the runway.

"This is pilot Zaria requesting permission for takeoff." She spoke through the intercoms up to tower control whilst she was flipping a couple switches and checked the fuel gauge, full tank.

"This is tower one, you have permission for takeoff," she was told over the intercoms not five seconds later.

She was now lined up with the runway, all clear, not a plane in sight.

Zaria gave power to the engines by pushing the throttles forward to full power and started down the runway quickly gaining speed before her wheels left the ground. She watched the airspeed gauge numbers increase. She watched the numbers 10mph, 20mph, 30 mph, 40mph, 50mph, 60mph, 70mph, 80mph, 90mph, 100mph, 150 mph". Reaching the takeoff speed for maximum load out Zaria pulled firmly back on the joy stick causing the nose of her A-10 to rise. The wheels left the runway and she pulled the landing gear switch out and pushed it in to the up position. The retracting landing gear vibrated the whole plane and stopped. The coordinates where already punched in on one of the two computer screens, just like she was told. It wouldn't be a long flight, less than ten minutes.

It would almost be relaxing if she didn't know that her men were dying as she flew. Zaria pushed her plane to three hundred seventy three knots (430mph-692kph). The roar of her engines were somewhat soothing to her.

She reached 25,000 feet quite fast and locked in. Zaria pressed the auto-pilot button taking her hands off the controls and sat back as she stared up at the dark night sky. She rarely did night missions; must be dire if they pulled her out to do this mission. Zaria wished she could turn off some lights in her cockpit so she could see the stars, sadly that wasn't possible. She closed her eyes for just a moment and took a deep breath, slowly opening her eyes again and putting her hands back on the controls.

While in route she pulled out her flight manual and L-shaped flashlight with a red lens to not destroy her night vision and flipped to the pre-takeoff night checks section of the manual.

Speaking to herself out loud "aircraft-inferred strobe on" as she flipped the switch. "Confirmed on"

"Master avionics on" Checking the switch that turns on all of the stems "Switch is conformed still on"

Gimbel set to artificial horizon. She looked at the gauge "Confirmed calibrated" as she made her adjustments

"Main fuel tanks on" She looked at the switches one for the left wing one for the right wing "Both confirmed on"

"Fuel reserve drop tanks both on" She looked at the controls "Bother are on"

"Turning off left Fuel reserve drop tank" Flipped the switch to off "Confirmed off"

"Main fuel tanks off" looking looked at the switches one for the left wing one for the right wing and turning he switches "Confirmed off"

"Checking Gyro and magnetic compass to Hud Display calibration" She checked all the headings in relation to the GPS settings on the computer screen in the center of the control consul. "All three readings confirmed correct"

"Radio frequencies check Air" Looking at her notes on a small clip board 237.45. Checking the radio's controls "frequency confirmed correct"

"Radio frequencies check ground" Looking at her notes again 213.57. Checking the radio's controls "frequency confirmed correct"

Zaria call sing Angle Wings contacted the control tower from base.

Angel Wings: "Angel wings to Romeo One" She said in to her helmets microphone.

Romeo One: "Romeo one to Angel Wings"

Angel Wings: "Romeo One be advised I have completed initial take off night pre checks what's the air traffic?"

Romeo One: "Angel wing be advised air space is clear for one two one miles and storm clouds bearing two zero niner East of you current position moving east to west at three zero thousand feet recommend caution"

Angel Wings: "Romeo one confirmed on airspace clear for one two one miles and storm clouds two zero niner East moving east to west at three zero thousand feet will use caution brake … requesting altitude to two zero thousand to avoid the storm"

Romeo One: "Angel wings turn to heading three zero nine reduce altitude to two one thousand feet"

It was still five minutes E.T.A.

"This HQ, division 102 situation has deteriorated they need you there now,"

She was told by command.

Zaria punched the throttles pushing the aircraft to three hundred ninety one knots (450mph-724.2kph) as fast as she was willing to push her plane without risking damaging the engines.

off in the distance Zaria could see a flash of white light down on the ground,

"The hell," Zaria muttered to herself. "Base what the hell was that." Zaria spoke through her mic back to base.

"We're seeing it, thought it might just have been a glitch; We have no idea what that was, you are suggested to proceed with caution."

She kept flying with a sharp eyes, making sure as to not letting her mind wonder.

Zaria was closing in, she tilted the plane down taking a dive. She placed her finger over a single button putting slight pressure it but not pushing it down. Then all lights shut off in her cockpit and the engines everything shutdown; which shouldn't even be possible to many backup systems in place and it went off without a single warning going off. Zaria kept her cool and tried rebooting, she tried twice to no avail. Zaria bit the tip of her lower lip she messed with a couple of the planes many systems, That's when something hit her, he her like a bag of bricks pinning her against the back of her seat like she accelerated to zero to mach five in a split second, Her view out of the cockpit was pure black before red lights started flashing and alarms started firing on all cylinders. She tried to reach forward to pull her arm forward to flip the eject switch but her arm was pinned against her seat, Zaria did her best to spit out every breath, keep breathing. Zaria felt her mind start slipping, the edges around her sight started fading black, all the willpower she had couldn't keep her eyes open. for a second in the darkness she though she saw a man standing off in the distance with a dog by his side... Then, the alarms stopped.

Zaria awoke later in her cockpit with a groan and a screaming headache, she placed a hand on her forehead, the alarms were still blaring louder than ever; didn't help her headache whatsoever. Her eyes shot open as she reached for the controls and flicked off the alarms, not even taking time to gather her own thoughts, just running off muscle memory. She held went to radio base, tried to speak but couldn't even so much as manage that. Zaria took her left hand and hit herself across the face. Zaria moved her bottom jaw around then quickly shock her head back and forth three times. Zaria radioed in base again. "This is... this is... pilot Zaria, Something hit me, what it was I don't know, please respond." Nothing but static came through, She leaned her head into her left hand pressing hard against her forehead.

She closed her eyes for a moment, opened them to the early morning sky.

The clouds parted ways from underneath her the reveal a forest stretching on for as far as she could see.

Zaria's mouth was hanging slightly open her left hand still pressing against her forehead eyes squinting and looking around at the land. How long had she been out.

Checking her reserve fuel drop tanks gauges were at 25% she had been at least out for an hour

Zaria failed her mission. "Dammit," Zaria mumbled under her breath.

She let her left hand fall down from her forehead, her head was still throbbing, just to a lesser extent. As she did she noticed there were five air-craft closing in in front traveling at 250mph. she couldn't tell what plane they were, still too far out. haven't shot a missile at her, yet.

She had no clue where she was. if she was just flying straight for an hour she would be over the ocean, not a forest.

Zaria open up all channels on her radio. "This is pilot Zaria of the u.s air force. Please state your business". She waited ten seconds before trying them again. Still nothing and they were still closing in. She could see then clearly now, looked like old spitfires one front mounted propeller all five of them. Last Zaria checked there was only three spitfires left in the world that could fly, maybe her eyes where just deceiving her.

Whether it was possible or not they were still getting closer and she hasn't gotten a responses back yet. "I repeat this is Zaria of the us air-force if you do not respond I will have shoo-" one of the spitfires opened fire at her ripping into the planes right wing. "Fucker.. OK, have it your way," Zaria thru her engines into full throttle and pulled a hard left.

She looked are her weapons control panel

"Sidewinder missiles armed" flipping the switch "Armed"

"Gun armed" flipped the switch "armed"

"Rockets armed" Flipped the switch "armed"

She then placed her right hand on the reserve drop fuel tanks controls "Dropping tanks in three two one" Click went the switch releasing the tanks.

"Switching to main fuel tanks" She flipped the switch so both tanks would be on "Confirmed on"

Her plane wasn't made with dogfights in mind but she would have to manage. They may be old spitfires but Zaria knew that they were still very much a threat and a more then capable plane. Another round of bullets flew past her. She quickly pulled behind them; all of them spread out in different directions Zaria followed the one that was going to the left trying to flank her. She unloaded a burst from her front gun completely tearing off the spitfires tail and sending it down with a trail of smoke, four left but she could only see three of them. Zaria looked down at her radar and quickly pulled a hard right as the 4th spitfire was coming down on her and just as she did another round of bullets flew past her a couple bullets grazing her wing, it was time like this where she was glad that the A-10 was built so well. The spitfire that fired at her passed by her. Zaria got on his tail and lined up a shot, Zaria pulled the trigger she clipped his rudder but he pulled away to quickly and survived her bombardment of bullets; But there was a little smoke coming out of it now and was a little unstable wobbling slightly before taking a slow dive, flying past the plane the cockpit was painted red and headed down to earth. three planes left.

Zaria looked down at her fuel levels to see she was down to 19% she would have to end this quickly if she wanted enough to fly back to base. Two of the three planes were on her left and the last one was on her right. All of them trying to get behind her. Zaria felt her left wing bullet hole in her controls.

Zaria tilted her plane as far up as she could without stalling and started climbing. The three planes all followed her. she moved slightly to the left so they couldn't line up a shot. When Zaria hit 42,000 the spitfires started stalling and falling, Zaria turned her plane around and flew down directly at them, the spitfires were angled back down and Zaria held her trigger down and unloaded at least fifty rounds into one of the spitfires that turned. One of the wings fell off and crashed into the spitfire next to it causing it to spin down to the ground with the other one. One spitfire left.

The last spitfire didn't seem to be after her any longer. It had made left turn and was getting away from her. Zaria looked down at the plane that was spinning out of control and saw a big white parachute, Zaria turned her attention back to the last spitfire.

Zaria got in close pulling up behind it, it was trying to be evasive but Zaria followed with ease. She lined up a shot, Zaria put a little pressure on the trigger pushing it half way down. Her plane was shacking from the bullet holes in the wing but it was still flying just fine, her fuel gauge was down to 12%. She took a deep breath closing her eyes and filling up her lungs with cold air. Zaria let go of the trigger and pulled away.

She still didn't know who they were. The spitfires had no flags on them and had no idea what country they were from, what country even still flew propeller planes. Zaria started dropping down, get to a lower altitude.

She passed by the one pilot who ejected from his plane, maybe she could find out a little more information if she got a good look. When she flew past she could have sworn that whatever it was wasn't human, she thought she saw a dog/wolf hanging from that parachute. Zaria closed her eyes and shook her head before opening them again, she looked back but it was to far away to make out what it was now and with how much fuel she had left she couldn't afford to turn around and look; she would need to fine an airport soon.

Zaria was down flying 2,000 feet, wasn't the most fuel efficient but it avoided basic radar. She couldn't afford another dogfight she was running low on fuel and ammo and was watching as her fuel gauge slowly ticked down one... by... one.

Zaria spotted an open meadow and she thought she could see smoke off in the distance, but it wasn't she thought. The meadow itself wasn't very big but it would have to do. She pushed a button to extend down her landing gear down; the front on and the right on extend just fine but the one on her left wing did not. She started using the crank to slowly put down the last wheel, this was not going to be a soft landing. After two minutes of cranking and a sore arm later the last wheel was down. Pulling on two levers side by side all the way down giving full landing flaps to create as much drag as possible and reduced her air speed.

She got as close to the tree tops as possible her underbelly practically rubbing against them. When the tree line broke she pulled up to kill some of her speed but she was still moving faster then she would like. When her back wheel touched down on the ground she was sure glad she had a seat belt or she would have been flung out the front window. Zaria threw the engines in reverse with what little fuel she had left. The front wheel touched down with just as much subtlety as a train. The back wheel was kicking up dirt and grass and everything else her planes wheels touched but she was slowing down. She could see the other side of the large she was still going to quickly and the tree line fast approaching. There was nothing left Zaria could do to slow down, maybe pray but that still most likely wouldn't help her. She reached down under her seat ready eject if she couldn't slow down. Against her better judgment she stayed in the cockpit. The sound of rubber burning against the brakes was not a pleasant one but they held and she stopped just before hitting a tree. She had landed the plane.

Her hand was still firmly attached to the brakes and took her a moment before she could release her grip. Her heart was racing and her breaths were short. A drop of sweat rolled off her nose and landed on her pant leg. Zaria took a deep breath and leaned her head against the back of the seat. Just moving her eyes she looked down at her fuel gauge that was sitting at 0%, what started out a small chuckle turn in to full on laughter in the course of less than a minute. Zaria threw off her mask and placed her hands over her face laughing into them with hysterical laughter. She eventually calmed down, collected herself still sitting in the pilot seat still giggling.

Zaria unbuckled her seat belt and pulled off the cockpit glass, as soon as she open the cockpit a gust of warm humid air filled the cockpit for a moment it felt like her lungs were filling with water with every breath she breathed in she had too coughing out. She opened a small compartment that was to the right and behind her seat. She rummaged through the survival kit consisting of a canteen, water purifying tablets, compass, map, radio, 9-mm M-9 pistol with two fifteen round magazines, fire starter kit, three days' worth of emergency rations, and an L-shaped flashlight with removable lends one for white light and a red lens for low light conditions, and an emergency space survival blanket folded in the size of a small stack of sticky notes. Taking what she needed, she then pulled open the glass canopy and jumped down from the plane onto hard ground. Stable ground. The tall grass reached up to near her waist it wasn't the easiest of things to move around it but was manageable. When she got to the front her plane she saw how close to the tree the tip of her plane's nose was; there was about the width of stranded pencil room from the tree and the plane. Zaria raised her eyebrows, puckered her lip and left it at that.

Zaria bent over to look down at the wheels. She could still smell the rubber burning and the front wheel was completely torn to shreds at least this one was, she had yet to check the back wheels yet. Zaria passed under the wings, running her hand under the belly of the plane then over the bullet holes under her right wing. It was harder to tell the damage in the cockpit but she could now clearly see the extent of the damage that the spitfires caused. The damage seemed to be very local around her right landing gear. Must have damaged the hydraulics, there was a couple more holes in her flap. That would explain the shacking of the plane in flight. But all of this didn't matter Zaria didn't even know what she was doing checking her plane, it was clear to her that she wasn't going to be flying it any time soon if at all; Maybe it was just force of habit.

Zaria didn't bring much with her, she always had a protein bar in her g suite pocket and a small water bottle stashed in her helmet bag, which in her hurry to take off was of course of half full. That was partly her own fault.

"Oh shit the computer memory cards" She said just remembering and climbed right back in to the cock pit. Using the L-shaped flash light with the red lens she looked over the three computer screens on the control consul. Using her free hand to feel around the edges of the computer screens she found the data cared release button. "One" she said and placed it in her flight suit. "There two" she said placing it in her flight suit "And then there was three" she said placing the last one in her flight suit. Realizing that she could not let the computers fall into enemy hand she pulled out her boot knife on her right leg and began shoving the knife into each of the computer screens until they were nothing more that empty square holes with bent and folded glass. "Last but not least my flight log" Zaria said and picked up the standard notebook from the seat and placed it in another pocket in her flight suit.

Zaria went to look at her surroundings, the whole meadow was covered in a thick grass with a couple blue flowers mixed in that almost sparkled in the early morning light. Well expect for were her plane came in for a landing, all the grass/flowers were completely destroyed only leaving a three lanes of dirt.

The tree surrounding the Meadow were impressive, Some of them reaching well over seventy feet in height and over outreaching far into the meadow, She had never seen these kinds of trees before they had the structure of a tactical rain forest tree but had the leaves of a cedar tree that were gently swaying in the light breeze; she wasn't an expert of trees, they just looked out of strange as all hell. Didn't help her at all at figuring out where she was in the world. The humid air and the temperature that felt like eighty but was most likely was seventy degrees Fahrenheit (21.1c-26.6c) suggested she was close to the equator but that was about it.

Zaria pulled a compass out of her right leg pocket, the smoke she saw from the plane was coming from the north. Zaria tapped her hand on her plane twice, before making her way north compass out in front of her holding it in her right hand.

Zaria pushed her way into the forest. Under the trees were there wasn't much light and the tall grass all but disappeared but the blue flowers were still plentiful, littering the ground. She turned her had up to the tree canopy, the birds were chirping and the light that did pass through cast rays through the tree leaves lighting up small portions of the ground creating a dotted look. Zaria could see pollen pass through the rays of light as she walked past the tree and blue flowers and the large assortment of other plants, mushrooms, bushes and the blissfully chirping birds that occasionally fluttered past overhead between the trees.

The ground was soft and cushioned her feet with every step with a few twigs here and there with a snap every now and then, she would look at her compass, a quick glance here and there still pointing north.

As Zaria kept walking the more birds she heard, maybe she was walking into a nesting site. Five more minutes passed and the number of chirping birds still grew. Turning her head up to the tree and standing still there was at least one hundred birds of all shapes and sizes staring down at her making Zaria raise an eyebrow. The birds were tilting their heads and jumping around on the branches chirping away. Maybe her plane crashed into a nest but was more than just one kind of bird, there was all the color of the rainbow sitting up in the trees; for now Zaria shrugged off the weird birds and just that, weird birds, and kept on her marry way.

She had been walking for over thirty minutes still no sight of were the smoke was coming from, though she knew that things look far smaller from high altitude but she still couldn't shack the feeling of being well and truly lost, maybe it was the heat/humidity. Zaria reached into her helmet bag and pulled out her water bottle, unscrewed the cap and took a chug before screwing it back and shoving it back into her helmet bag.

She walked for another hour, her eyelids were starting to feel heavy, and her walking pace slowed down. it was another thirty minutes of walking before Zaria stopped, found the closest tree and sat down leaning her back against it. Maybe she would just rest her eyes. There was one large ray of sunlight shining down upon Zaria, warming her to the bone. She hasn't done this much hiking in a long time, and the last time she went on a hike she ended up in the hospital in intensive care; not fun times. Zaria forced herself to stay awake and pulled herself out of whatever comfort she was in and started walking again.

"Hello?"

Zaria heard someone shouting off in the distance; she assumed it was the person that was creating the smoke.

Zaria placed her hands around her mouth and shouted "Hello!" back. Zaria turned her walk into a slow run. They were still too far away to say more than a single word and be understood. Zaria slow run turned into a full on sprint. The heels on her boots kicking up dirt with every step.

"Are you OK!" Whoever it was shouted back.

Zaria slightly adjusted her direction to go straight to whoever was talking to her pushing her way through bushed and low hanging branches. "Keep talking!" Zaria shouted.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6," The person started counting up.

Zaria was getting close. Couldn't be much further then three hundred feet away. (91.5m) though it was hard to see much more than twenty feet (6m) ahead of her, the forest/jungle whatever it was much too thick.

Zaria rounded a tree and her heart felt like it had stopped and her feet became ice cold.

"9, 10, 11,-" It counted. "O hi, what are you doing out here?" it asked.

If Zaria's eyes could get any wider her eyeballs would just fall out. There was a five foot tall Cougar standing on two legs right in front of her. Zaria stumbled back a step.

"My birds seem to be very interested in you, hmm, strange," it told Zaria.

Zaria pulled here Beretta 9mm and pointed it dead center at the cougar. it didn't even seem to react just stood there.

"Well my house it about 1/4 a mail that way," the cougar pointed north/west ish. Then he started walking away.

Zaria still had her gun pointed squarely at it. Pulling the trigger down with just under 13lbs of force.

The cougar turned around to face her. "You coming?" it asked.

Zaria took a closer look at him, it was wearing a pair of old look jeans that he ripped at the knees, black t-shirt and a pair of pitch black sunglasses with a white cane in his right hand.

The Cougar turned back around and started walking away.

Zaria bit down on her lip almost hard enough to draw blood then let the pressure off her Beretta's trigger, slowly lowering it and placing it back into her holster.

The lion was waving his white cane around in front of him as he walked.

Zaria followed twenty paces behind, making sure not to get any closer than that. "What are you?"

"Hmm?" the cougar huffed, "Names Tay, odd way of phrasing that question. I should be asking you that question; you are out in the middle of nowhere and you smell weird, like nothing I have ever smelt before. I think your name would be a good start though."

Zaria waited a moment whilst still walking slowly behind. "Zaria," she spoke staring blankly at the cougar which she was slowly walking behind.

"Zaria? Strange name but hey I'm not one to judge."

"What are you?" Zaria asked again.

"Thought I already told you, names Tay, unless you mean what I am which is a fifty year old cougar living out in the middle of nowhere by himself. So, how many survived?"

"What?" Zaria spoke.

"Sorry I wasn't clear, I mean your plane crash are there any other survivors?" the cougar asked.

Zaria walked a little closer to the cougar, around seven paces closer but still far enough behind. "No, single pilot jet, so just me," Zaria replied a couple seconds after the cougar asked. She walked a little to the left of the cougar and tilted her head to the left.

"You injured at all, can't smell any blood on you so I'm assuming, well I'm not assuming, I know for the fact that you're not bleeding in anyway, but do you have any broken bones?"

Zaria took another moment. "No... Just, fine." Zaria spoke pausing between every word but speaking clearly.

"I'll take your word for it. Anyways, what kind of plane were you flying and why did you crash? hit a bird or something?"

"What are you, like really?" Zaria asked again.

"O.K we have been through this question twice now, cougar, names Tay age 50, live by myself; why do you keep asking?" The cougar said faster and in a harsher tone then before.

"No cougar I have ever met, walked, talked, or wore cloths for that matter."

"Where do you come from? You're obviously not from around here and you," the cougar added before taking out his white cane and tapped a tree. "My birds have seemed to take an interest in you so that only confirms it that you ain't from here.

Zaria looked back up to the trees and sky, the trees were still full of birds.

"So where are you from?" the cougar asked.

"(Wyoming, Jackson.)" Zaria told him.

"Country?"

"United states of America."

"Yeah, I have never been the best at geology but from what I know That country is not on my list," The cougar said still walking along.

"May I ask were we are at the moment? Zaria asked walking a little closer behind now.

"Middle of nowhere. By that I mean around 40 miles east of bunny borrows."

"You have a map, or a globe maybe? Cause I have no idea were that is," She stated.

"Should be a globe back at my place, Don't carry around any maps, not really the most useful things for me."

"What do you have against maps?"

"You know, I've held them before; They just don't exactly do it for me," the cougar said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're blind?" Zaria asked leaning to the left a little trying to get a look at his eyes.

"You're just now noticing that? I have a white cane, wear pitch black glasses, how did it take you this long to figure this out?" he spoke with a low chuckle.

"Again, you're the first cougar/large cat that I have ever seen talking/walking so no, I had different thoughts on my mind."

"That seems fair. Well nevertheless my house it just around this bend. We'll talk more when we're inside.

They both turned the corner and there was just a little wooden shack no windows, hardly would call it a house. It was just smaller than two shipping containers placed side by side.

"Humble abode you have here."

The cougar was walking up to the door that was up a few steps. " I like to think so," he pulled open the door and went inside.

Zaria just stood there looking up the house up and down. It was completely surrounded by trees letting the faintest amount of light through, there was a rocking chair sitting out on the front that had a metal axe driven into a stump next to it with old wood shavings around a dusty chair.

"You coming in, or are you just going to look at my house for the rest of eternity?"

"Yeah," Zaria spoke softly then went up the few step. She stopped dead in her track as shiver ran up her spine and the hair on her arms stood on end, something out of the Conner deep within the forest and clouded in haze and obscurity, she quickly turned her head but by the time she did there was nothing there to be seen.

"You coming?" the cougar asked from inside the house.

Zaria rubbed her eyes and blinked fast refreshing her vision; still nothing. She scuffed to herself before walking inside. Inside was near pitch black. The only thing lighting the house was the light coming in through the crack under the wooden door. "You have a light or something?"

"My, bad. I don't get many visitors out here and I have no use for lights, but there should be lantern somewhere in the back; let me go grab that for you." The cougar spoke as he got up from his chair and rummaged around.

At least that's what Zaria heard. Still couldn't see a thing, too hard to tell.

"Here there it is," Zaria heard the cougar speak before the hearing a couple clicks then the house filled up with light. "Thing still works. Truth be told I wasn't too sure it would; been at least two year since I used it," he said, then walked over to a wooden night stand and placed it down with a clank.

There wasn't much inside. There was two chairs, one large bed, one chested draw with wooden sculptures strewn about the top of it, along with a rack of tool plus a tool chest, and a stove top with an assortment of pots and pans. On the floor there was yet more wood shavings in the craves between the floor boards.

The cougar walked over to the stove, opened the bottom up and threw a couple logs that were placed beside it and threw a hand full of wood shavings in as well. He rattled a box of matches, taking one out and striking it against the side of the stove and throwing it in. He tended the fire for a minute before closing the door, "Tea should be ready in around twenty minutes. Take a seat, please, make yourself at home," the cougar said smiling at her.

Zaria took her helmet and vest off and placed them over the chair; reaching for her holster, she hesitated for a moment before taking it off and setting it down. "Thank you," Zaria spoke gently.

The cougar went to sit down in his chair with a heavy sigh.

Zaria continued to sit there not saying a word, just staring. "You said you had a globe?" she finally said.

"That I do," Tay spoke getting out of his chair and went back to rummaging around before pulling out a globe that looked like it would fit in a classroom quite well. "Here it is," he said walking over to Zaria and handing her the globe with a smile on his face.

"Thanks," Zaria said unsure. She looked down at the globe, at first glance it looked the same, however upon further inspection every continent was closer together and almost all of the west coast of the U.S.A was underwater and Florida was no longer in existence, Thank god. There was no labels or what was where so hard to tell where the everything was. "Your globe seems to be off," Zaria told him.

"Eh, still about as useful for me," Tay said to Zaria.

"Suppose so."

"I know it's not polite to ask but I am curious about what your species is. If I had to guess I would say you smell like a pig but I smell a little wolf on you, but I really can't say," He asked as kindly as he could.

"A pig?" Zaria lifted up her left arm and gave it a sniff. "Didn't think I smelled that bad; Though it has been a long day so I don't blame you."

"Think you misinterpreted me, I say you smell like a pig not stink like a pig. I've known a couple pigs in my lifetime, good mammals; and yes some of them do smell bad but most of them smell just fine. What I'm trying to say is that you smell like you're a pig," The cougar explained.

"So pigs talk as well?" Zaria asked tilting her head slightly.

"Course, why wouldn't they?" The cougar replied straightening his back and sitting more upright.

"Can all mammals talk?" Zaria leaned in and started chewing on her index finger nail.

"Course, again why wouldn't they. Where are you from again?"

"A place where they don't," Zaria said biting off part of her finger nail.

"Hmm strange. Anyways you still haven't told me what you are."

"Human."

"Human?" the cougar said raising an eyebrow. "I know that word; I just can't put my finger on it. Think maybe My nutty religious mother might have used that word a couple times but I really can't say; o well, I'm sure it will come back to me in time. Well," the tiger spoke leaning back in his chair getting comfy. "Zaria the human It's too late to start walking now; we will get a full nights rest and head off at the crack of dawn. Tell then, lets trade stories. I apologize in advance for I haven't had a sit down conversation in so long, so I may be a little rusty."

"I Think you're doing better them most of my friends, sadly that's not setting the bar very high, but still," Zaria pointed out.

The cougar cracked half a smile and huffed. "Well correct me if I make any mistakes, if you will."

"Will do," Zaria confirmed.

"Suppose I'll go first," The cougar said leaning back further into his chair. "This was a long time ago when I didn't live by myself. It was when I lived in the city. It was a long day and when I came home I wanted some oven baked salmon. Also it was Monday. So I put the salmon in and when it was ready I put on my oven mites, opened the over, then took my over mites off and pull the salmon out of the oven. On the bright side I got a week off work." The cougar lifted up his paws and there was two faint burn marks on both. "Not my brightest moment."

"I can't believe this," Zaria mumbled under her breath whilst she rubbed her temples.

"Can't believe what? my stupidity? " the cougar asked.

"Nothing," Zaria said shaking her head. "Can't say I have very many stories, at least not very interesting ones."

"You mean to tell me you haven't done anything you regret when you were younger?"

"OK, think I got one."

"OK then, lets hear it," the cougar replied leaning in ever so slightly.

"It was early in the morning and I was driving to work listening to music as I always did. It was chilly morning so I decided to turn on the heater, but that's not what I did instead I turned down my music, it was a full ten minutes for I noticed that I wasn't any warmer and now I couldn't hear my music." Zaria couldn't help but show a slimmer of a smile. "To this day I have no idea what I was thinking."

"Seems like we all have though days," as the cougar finished the tea kettle started whistling. "Seems like tea's ready," he spoke getting up from his chair and taking the kettle of the burner and pull out a cup from a small cupboard, he paused for a moment like he was thinking about something then went back across the room and grabbed another mug from his tool chest, finally going back to the stove and pouring the two cup of tea.

Smelled like a strong green tea Zaria.

The cougar handed Zaria her mug

"Thank you," Zaria spoke holding the rather large wooden cup with both hands.

The cougar nodded and with his own cup the cougar went back to his own seat.

Zaria held the cup of tea with both hands. She blew the steam off the tea and took a sip, she was right, it was green tea, a very strong green tea. Zaria swallowed and coughed a small amount. Zaria set down her cup of tea on the arm of the wooden chair. "Now that's a tea," Zaria said with a small cough stillin the back of her throat.

"Glad you like it." The cougar was just sitting in his chair grinning to himself.

* * *

 **Back at Adala house. Just after the plane flew overhead.**

Adalas' ears were still ringing from whatever that was. She watched as the plane flew past in the distance, the creature was standing as still as a rock, unmoving, eyes fixated on the plane, head tracking it as it flew over the horizon tell it was out of view. For what felt like forever but was mostly likely just a few minutes. her ears wouldn't stop ringing. When her ears did stop ringing she could hear Alexander crying, when she turned around to look at her house; all her front windows were shattered. "You have a lot of explaining to do!" Adala shouted at Landen; she couldn't tell if she was screaming or not.

Adala ran back into her house, making sure not to step on any pieces of broken glass, into the living room through the hallway and into the guest room were Alexandra lay hidden underneath her bed with just the tip of her tail sticking out. Even from across the room Adala could see her trembling. Adala pulled the covers off and held Alexander tightly, letting her weep into her shoulder. Adala stroked her softly and slowly it most of been twenty minutes until her tears ran dry and she slipped back into sleep in Adalas' arms. Adala closed her eyes, kissed Alexandra on the top of the head before tucking her back into bed, her little paw was still tightly grasped onto her shirt, Adala careful and gently placed her paw over Alexandras' and placed it on her toy wolf which she pulled into next to her and buried her face in.

Adala lightly crept back out of the guest room closing the door behind her.

She turned around and leaned her back against the door taking just but a moment taking three minutes just to herself.

Adala turned her head to the living room; the creature was looking out the now broken window. With it's backpack fully loaded and guns hanging on the coat hangers.

From the doorway Adala spoke with fatigue in her voice, "What... Just... Happened..." to the creature.

"I don't... fully... know," Landed replied.

"Well do you mean you do know?" Adala asked still leaning against the door and still sounding drained.

"Doesn't make scenes, that plane can't go that fast," The creature spoke out the window in a small voice. "It just can't," It said in an even small voice.

"Please... just tell me something." Adala put all of her weight into the door.

"That plane was a A-10 thunderbolt II A single-seat, twin turbofan engine, straight wing jet ground attack aircraft flying at above mach one, somehow," he stated still looking out the window.

Adala got up and started walking down the hallway and into the living room.

"OK, you know what type of plane it is, but why is it here and what was that explosion?" She said now in the living room standing across from him looking through the other broken window on his right.

"I want to say it's was a sonic boom but that plane is incapable of flying at those kinds of speeds and if it did it's engines would shred themselves in a heartbeat; So I don't know."

"What the hell is a sonic boom?" Adala asked stepping away from the window and stared straight at Landen.

Landen stepped away from the window with his church under his arm and sat down on the couch. "It's what occurs when an object passes the speed of sound; Generates significant amounts of sound energy, acting in many ways like an explosion but you can tell that by looking at your windows or your lack of windows. Can't say I've ever seen one as violent as that was."

"So what was it then and why is that plane here?"

Landen leaned back into the couch. "Back when I was in Afghan just before I was attacked my command officer Holm's just before he was gun down called in a request for air support. They didn't make it in time and the rest of my squad was gunned down as well," Landen dug his nails into his palms and shock his head. "Anyways that has the be the plane that was sent out and I bet that however that plane got here is the same way I got here. As for what that boom was if it wasn't a sonic boom I haven't the slightest idea."

Adala put her paws over her head and paced back and forth, up and down the living room before falling down into the recliner chair. "What am I going to do," she mumbled under her breath.

Adala eyes tracked Paco as he crawled up from under the couch and jumped up next to him and curled up into a ball.

Well as much as he could he was still a big German shepherd and could really only fit his head on his lap.

Landen gently pet his head and scratched Paco's chin.

"Seems like we both have small ones that want comfort," she got up from her chair "Well I should clean up this glass befo-" Adala looked on the ground but no glass was to be seen, not a shard.

"Took the liberty of sweeping the shards and threw them out in the trash can under the sink."

"Adala straighten her back and stared at Landen strangle. "You are just the strangest thing." she said before going back to her chair. "You look like the devil himself but you're one of the most polite mammal I have ever meet. You look so different but act just as normal as anyone else.

"Thanks... I guess. I had a bad experience with glass when I was a kid."

"You have peaked my interest Mr. Landen, do tell," Adala started taping her fingers in the arm of the chair one after the other and repeating.

"It's really not all that interesting," Landen replied.

"Just tell it anyways, not like we're going anywhere."

"Eh, Back when I was say around fifteen my mother broke some glass on the floor and failed to clean it all up and lone behold I walked through bare foot and a glass shard was driven up my heel; my first thought was what unholy breed crumb did I step on."

Adala chuckled lightly but was still shaken up.

"Swear I spent like thirty minutes with a pair of tweezers in the bathroom trying to get it out. I thought I had gotten it all out but, I didn't and I walked around for Three days with a small shard of glass stuck in my foot. Of course only after walking around at a state fair for a whole day when I went home and with a knife, pair of tweezers, and a paper towel I got that last forsaken shard out. Fun..." Landen finished with a emphases on the word fun. "So to say I don't want that to happen again would be an understatement"

Adala was still tapping away on her chair now with her knees to her chest. "Fair enough," she said nodding her head and biting the tip of her lower lip. "Still thank you for cleaning that up," she added.

"Don't mention it. But back on topic I no longer think I am the only of my kind here, whoever the A-10 pilot is now here as well."

"How are you going to find him? neither you nor I have the slightest clue where the plane was headed." Adala said still sitting in her chair but no longer tapping her fingers.

"It seems that I will have to be leaving you,"

"You can still barely walk, and you can hide it all you want but I can still tell you're in a great deal of pain," She said.

"I have already overstayed my welcome. I now know that there is someone else out there, I just can't stay knowing that," Landen said.

"You're not a bother at all," Adala simply said. "I know that there isn't a thing I can say to get you to stay but could you at least stay another night so I can find you maybe some less conspicuous clothes; Cause if I'm honest you're camo sticks out like a sore thumb."

Landen sat on the couch for a couple moments before replying. "OK." was the single word he said.

They both sat there until Adala broke the silence. "Well, it's getting late and I need my sleep." Adala put her paws on her knees and pushed herself up from her chair. "I may not know much about your kind but I'm going out on a hunch here and say you need your sleep as well," She interlaced her paws then raised them over her head, standing on her tippy toes stretched her back letting out a small groan as she did.

Landen yawned though Adala couldn't see it through the mask but she could hear it.

"That indeed I do," replied at the end of his yawn.

"Should be some old windows in the shed out back, nothing can be done about it now so I'll get to it tomorrow. Well I'm off to bed, goodnight," She gave the windows one last glance before starting back down the hallway.

she went past the guest room which Alexander lay and went into her own room. Seems only the front windows had shattered for her bedroom windows were still perfectly intact. She just shrugged and slipped underneath her covers. She laid in bed but was unable to sleep. Stirring left, right, up, down, she could get as comfy as possible but she was still wasn't able to sleep. She looked at the clock and two hours had passed. She only went to sleep when the weight of her eyelids outweighed her own thoughts and finally drifted into slumber for however many hours were left in the night.

In Adala's restless sleep she hear banging, at first it just seemed like part of her dreaming, it persisted; when she opened her eyes it stopped. She closed her eyes again and tried to get back to sleep, then the banging started again. Adala sharply opened her eyes, sat up and waited. The banging continued sounded like someone driving a nail into wood; It was driving a nail into her skull that was for sure.

Taking a deep breath and rubbing her eyes with her right paw she hopped into a pair of pink slippers and went to see what the banging was about. Adala opened her bedroom door and instantly smelt the strong sent of coffee brewing, looking down the hallway Landen's bags were still there along with his guns still resting on the coat hanger jiggling ever so slightly with every bang.

Walking into the living room she past the guest room and opening the door just the slightest bit she could see Alexandra still sleeping like a stone. Adala smiled and closed the door, then heading into the living room. Adala squinted one eye and covered the other with her right paw as the early morning light hit her eyes through the windows. The windows...

Adala walked out into the middle of the living room and saw Landen standing out through the other window that was shattered hammering away with his mask on. Seems like he didn't see her. Adala stood there in awe.

Adala rubber her chin before heading into the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee which was already made, then she went to the fridge pulled out some soy creamer. Dropping a single cube of sugar into the her coffee and stirred with a small spoon, she took a sip before going back through the living room and out the front door.

Landen turned his head mid swing and nailed his finger. He dropped the hammer and held his hand with the other and made the F sound.

"Sorry" Adala sharply spoke.

Took Landen a second to recover. "Morning," he finally said still clutching his finger before going to pick the hammer back up off the ground, it was now wet from the dew on the grass. "Sorry if I woke you," Landen apologized before getting back to hammering one of the lasts nail in.

"What are you doing up so early, besides fixing the windows." Adala asked as her eyes were still adjusting to the light.

Landen stopped hammering. "Just couldn't get to sleep," he pulled out another nail from his pocket and started hammering away.

"Sorry to hear that. Any particularly reason you're repairing the windows, not that I'm complaining of course."

"I was never a man who could just sit still, always needed something to do. My mother always told me if they don't find you handsome they might as well find you handy. So when the birds started their chirping I found myself something to do and the windows did looked like they needed fixing; course correct me if I was wrong to do so"

"No you're correct, They indeed need fixing. Thanks for taking care of that by the way," Adala took another sip of steeping coffee. "Was really dreading doing it myself. I'm just a little surprised you knew how to fix a window."

"My mother taught me basic house repairs when I was around seven years old. Later found out the only reason she taught me is cause she didn't want to do it. Don't get me started if I wanted a ride anywhere, hell would soon freeze over before I got a car ride whether rain, hail, or snow it simply was not going to happen, " Landen added.

"Did you like your mother?" Adala asked.

"Course, she might have not been the most considerate person ever but she was always there when I needed her. She still loved and cared for me, that's all I could ask for from a mother." Landen spoke with care as he finished up hammering in the last nail. "I like to think I had a fairly good childhood."

"Think I would like to meet your mother one day. Seems like a fine mammal. I don't know maybe she could give me a couple tips about raising a child" Adala stated.

"I Don't know how much information she would have about raising a wolf but I'm sure you two would get along just dandy." Landen satiated kindly.

Adala heard an alarm go off in her room, "Speaking of taking care of children I need to get ready to go to work."

"I'm going to put the tools and extra nails away, I will be inside later."

"I'm going to have to ask you again once Alexandra wakes up to maybe stay outside, I think you still scare her," Adala told Landen

"Of course, wouldn't have it any other way." Landen said cracking a smile that Adala could still feel even if his face was completely covered.

Adala walked back inside, swiftly went into her room to turn off her blaring alarm then went off into the kitchen where she had a mini heart attack when she saw Paco sitting up right in front of her being as quite as a mouse. She sighed, opened the cupboards pulled out a bag, pulled out a piece of jerky and tossed it to Paco.

Paco caught it in his mouth and happily snarfed down, then looked at her with big eyes wagging his tail furiously, so much so it kicked up dust up off the floor boards.

"Fine," Adala caved and threw Paco one more piece.

Again Paco snarfing down. He looked back at Adala.

"No." She simply stated and put the bag back in the cupboard and poured herself another cup of coffee.

Paco rubbed up against Adala leg.

She jumped a little almost spilling her coffee. She looked down at Paco straight in to his eyes.

Paco looked her in the eyes as well, he tilted his head and gave a subtle whimper.

"You know I would like you more if you wore pants," She just stared at Paco who was hopefully waiting."I forget you can't talk sometimes you know. What am I even saying now I'm just talking to myself. "

Still just a blank stare from Paco.

Paco walks away claws clicking on the wooden floor with every step before jumping up upon the living room couch.

Adala watched, finished up her cup of coffee then poured herself another one. "Going to be a long day..." She spoke under her breath.

* * *

 **Zootopia diner After Nick and Nest were Knocked out.**

Nick Blinked for but a second. When he opened his eyes everything was blurry but he knew that he was still in the diner. He had a splitting headache for god knows why; raising his right paw he griped his forehead and rubber his temple. When his eyes came into focus he could see sitting across from him doing the same thing.

"This is going to sound like a stupid question but what were we talking about." Dr. Nest asked Nick who was still rubbing his head.

"I.. Don't... recall," this headache of his wasn't dying down in the slightest. "What time is it?" Nick asked.

"Let me see," said pulling up his sleeve. His eyes widened, "Holy!" Nest let out.

"What?" Nick asked still not fully there but Nest seemed to be wide awake now.

Nest looked past Nick.

Nick turned his head to see that Nest was looking at the diner's clock. His eyes went back to Nest who was quickly going back and forth from his watch to the old musty clock hanging on the diner wall.

"We've been here for three hours," Nest tapping the glass on his watch being surprised.

"How time flies," Nick added still rubbing his head.

"Dammit, I had a patient scheduled for an hour ago. Shit," Nest mumbled. He reached out into his wallet and pulled out a fifty and left it on the edge of the table.

Nick went for one last sip of coffee. He was taken back a bit as the coffee was ice cold, he could have sworn that it was piping hot just a minute ago. Nick set his disappointing coffee back down and shuffled out of the booth. His eyes crossed the booth that someone he thought was sitting but there wasn't even a hint of a ghost. He shrugged and followed Nest who was already at the door. The otter waiter who's name eluded him was standing on her stool at the lectern. She was looking the restaurant up and down like she had never see it before; almost like she was lost in some foreign land. "Thank you," Nick said to her tipping his proverbial policeman's hat.

"Yeah," was the only word to come out of her mouth.

They were both walking down the alleyway; when Dr. Nest stopped dead in his track and took a right turn away from the hospital, down another alleyway.

"Isn't the hospital that way," Nick said pointing down the alley that they used to get to the restaurant.

"Yeah, just don't want to go down that way," Nest spoke walking further down the alley back turned to Nick.

Nick took a step into the ally and felt a cold shiver run up his back and his hair stood on end getting a serious case of cold feet. He took a step back and quickly made his way to Nest.

Nest was practically running but Nick easily caught up to him; Longer legs have their advantages. They both made it out of the dark alleyway and onto the bright main city street. Cars of all sizes zipping by honking at one another, Children playing across the street in a small park with a fountain in the middle which the children were frolicking around and the parent sitting in the benches ever watching.

"Do you have any idea what we were talking about for the past three hours I'm drawing a blank." Nick said no walking beside Nest.

Nest rubbed his head for a few seconds before snapping his fingers. "The car crash with you and Judy, a hit and run. I was asking if you had any idea how Judy got her wounds cause they didn't look like normal car crash wounds to me."

"O yeah, sorry about asking. Seems like I've had much too long a day," Nick said.

"In all honesty I forgot as well so I think I've have had a long day too," Nest stated still walking along the sidewalk,

They both turned the corner and saw the hospital about two more blocks away standing tall. They passed the alleyway they would have normally used, passed it without a glance and kept on their way.

"Sorry for making you miss your appointment," Nick apologized now only one more block away from the hospital.

Nest took a deep sigh, "No, I just lost track of time; My fault entirely," Nest admitted.

"The World keeps spinning even if you're not watching." Nick told Nest now turning right into Large parking garage for mammal's like elephants; the Medium parking were two levels down followed by the small lot at the bottom of the garage. They just walked straight through the garage and into the building, Nick holding the medium door open for Nest.

"Thanks," Nest politely said with a smile.

Nick followed nest, as the air conditioners strongly blew down on nick ruffling his fur before the door closed behind his back latching closed with a click. He just followed Nest, he seemed like he knew where he was going.

"Judy should still be in the same room, you remember where it is?" Nest asked Nick.

"Honestly, no," Nick spoke hanging his head low.

"Can't blame you, this place is like a maze; even I have gotten lost in here before and I work here," Nest replied with a slight laugh. "I'll walk you to Judy's room." He said turning a corner.

Nick followed close behind.

"But I should really get going after that. My scheduler is going to want to kill me after this," Nest continued on.

For being mid-day the hospital was quiet. On the way to Judy's room Nick only saw a few Mammals here and there, some were on Gurneys, some on crutches, others walking just fine.

On his way to Judy's room Nick briefly looked through a door window as he walked. He saw a deer wearing a dress down on her knees, hooves over her mouth whilst the doctor standing next to her had a hoof on her shoulder; a very faint cry could be heard through the door. There was also someone laying in the bed, but he past the window before he could make out who it was. Nick bit his lower lip, turned his head away and kept on walking down the empty corridor that was much too dead for dreaming.

They turned another corner. Nick looked behind him and hanging on the ceiling was a sign that read, *Cancer ward* Nick picked up his pace.

"We're here," Nest said standing next to Judy door with a key in paw and unlocked the door.

"I should really get going. I would normally would say give me a call, but I have three hours of work I need to cram in the next hour; So maybe call a nurse first," Nest went on.

"I'll do that, I wish you the best of luck and hope to see you around." Nick told Nest who was holding the door open as much as he could. Nick went inside, almost dead quite besides for the beeping of the heart monitor at a steady pace. Judy's parents were nowhere to be seen.

When Nick saw Judy his heart sank down into the pits again; she was still asleep with her oxygen mask over her face breathing for her. Nick went to the chair by the window and sat down, he had nowhere else to be and no one waiting for him at, might as well stay. After around thirty minutes nothing happened his headache was at least dying down a little, more manageable.

The door knob turned and a badger walked in not taking notice of Nick, she walked over to the side of Judy's bed and replaced the I.V bag. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and as she went to take it out she took notice of Nick sitting by the window. She viably jumped placing her paw on the left side of her chest. She breathed out and let her arm fall back down to her side. "Sorry, didn't see you there," she said reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone, then put it back.

"No need, I should have said something when you walked in," Nick told her. "My memory seems to be a bit foggy, can you refresh me on what happened to my partner?"

"O, you must be Nick, Wilde ZPD right?"

"Must be," Nick said forcing a smile.

"I'm Amme, pleasure too meet you Mister Wilde," She said extending a paw to Nick.

Nick reaches out and shacks her paw. "Pleasure to meet you as well Amme," He solemnly spoke.

"I have to check a couple more of her vitals but after that I can get the papers that you want," She told him.

"Take your time, I'm in no hurry."

The badger was already back to checking on Judy. "You know, your partner is on tough one rabbit" She said checking her bandages. "Can't say I have seen any mammal survive this kind of punishment before."

"I've been told before, She has always been on tough cookie, that's for sure."

"Must have been one hell of a car crash. You know she's stable right, you can go home and she will still be here tomorrow," she told him.

"Car crash, that sounds right," Nick said with a blank stare plaster on his face. "You know, I just thought she might enjoy the company," Nick replied shacking whatever that was off.

"Well, she seems to be doing fine for now, well as fine as anyone could be with though wound... I'll be right back with the papers," And with that said she was back out the doors; only to be back in ten minutes with the papers in paw. "Think these are the papers you wanted, but feel free to come down to the front desk if they're what you were looking for."

"Thanks," Nick says taking them from her paw.

She did one last check of the I.V drip before going back out the door.

The front was titled medical records and on the top right hand corner read *Judy, Hopps*

He turned a couple pages, the first ones were just age, birth date, blood time, seems she was O positive, and all the drugs she was using and on at the moment, mostly pain killers and antibiotics; no information that Nick couldn't already, well guess besides the blood type. He just kept slowly turning the pages. Until he got to *wounds,* he started reading very carefully.

Broken sternum, punctured lung, punctured stomach, and five broken ribs, ruptured artery, massive internal bleeding, seven bone shards around her heart.

Nick went down and read some more. High speed car crash. Stick shift broke off and went straight through her chest, airbag failed to deploy, was rushed to hospital within ten minutes. Cause of the crash; Driver error. He looked back too Judy, then back down at the papers, then back to Judy.

"Hell... of... a... car... crash..." He slowly muttered closing the folder. It sounded right but it didn't feel right; there was something he must be missing but he was just drawing a blank.

Nick set down the folder down on the right arm of the chair. He slouched down further into the chair with a deep sigh.

Hours seemed to fly by, he only knew when two hours had passed when the badger nurse, Amme came in to check on Judy, She just gave him a halfhearted smile and went on her way. The sun went down over the building leaving slowly turning too dark. He watched the street lamps turn on.

Amme came in once again. "You know visiting hours are almost over, right?" She said without even making eye contact. "You should go home Wilde; get yourself a good night's rest. I can see you care deeply for your partner but she will still be here tomorrow, that I can assure you." She turned around, leaned on the side of Judy's bed and made eye contact.

"What if she wakes up?" Nick asked.

"She won't, she's been pumped full of so many medications I highly doubt that she will wake up within in twelve hours."

Nick rubbed his right eye with his paw and yawned as far as his jaw would allow, he finished and stood up from his chair; most of his body cracked when he stood up. The rest of his body cracked when he twisted his back and forth "Yeah, Thanks again," Nick spoke mid-stretch.

Amme walked back through the door but stopped halfway through. "May I make a suggestion?" Amme asked.

"Shoot." Nick said.

"Bring some headphones/ music playing device. Helps pass the time and do try to bring happy music. When my mother was in the hospital that's how I stayed sane; might help you as well," She told him before the door closed behind her back.

Nick Slowly walked past Judy's bed. Opened the door, took one last look at her before walking out the door.

He could still hear Amme walking away before she vanished down another corridor. Nick walked through the building and out the exist.

The cold night air ran over him when he stepped outside. His apartment was a twenty minute walk away so he got on walking.

He walked past the vacant park, that was alive and full of cheer and laughter just a few hours ago. The only mammals in the park were two hooded mammals passing something to each other, couldn't make them out or what they were trading, he just ignored them and kept on his way. It was another silent night for the rest of his walk home.

He got to his door, wiped off his feet on the welcome mat before slowly pushing open the creaky wooden door. Nick flipped on the florescent lights which flickered too an empty house. He sighed, made his way to his small bathroom. The bathroom floor was made from cold tile, walls were just some wallpaper that was peeling off at the corners. Also a small cupboard to the right of the sink and a small cup for his toothbrush sitting on the sink.

He splashed some water on his face, grabbed a towel hanging next to him drying off his face.

Placing the towel down on the side of the sink, Nick stared into the mirror over the sink and took a deep breath that reached down far into his lungs, breathed out and started getting ready for bed.

Nick pulled out a toothbrush from his cup, squirted some toothpaste, turned on the water with his other paw and ran the toothbrush under some water and of course the toothpaste fell off the brush when he did.

He just squirted another glob and began brushing. Once his was done he was off to his bedroom.

Before he went to his bedroom he turned off the lights in the hallway and the bathroom. He pulled off his shirt and stepped out of his pants, throwing them both into the dirty cloths. Nick pulled out an old soft T-shirt out of his draws and a pair of well-worn sweats he pulled the shirt over his head and stuck one arm through and then then the other arm; The old shirt hung a couple inches paste his waist. Nick stepped one leg into the sweat after the other before pulling them up over his waist. He walked over to the side of his bed and turned on his lamp off before walking back to turn the overhead lights off.

Nick lifted the corner of his sheets up and borrowed deep into his warm covers and tried to get some rest. He tossed and turned before getting up and grabbing his Tranquilizer pistol and laid it down under his pillow. Nick stared up at the ceiling and nodded off.

* * *

So two more characters to keep track of.

What do you guys think of Zaria and Tay they Good, bad, let me know your thoughts.

I'm also trying new way of writing for me, I tried not to use the phrase [(Name here) thought/felt (emotion here).] Tried to express how they felt through actions. So I have a question do you like the way I'm trying to write or would you like to see me use more of the [he thought] kinda stuff.

Also tell me what I did wrong, what you don't like. I find it far more useful to be told what I can do better then what I'm doing right.

Also shout out to 5.56X45 he helped me decide what plane to use for Zaria and added some finer details to the flight, plus just spelling errors that flew over my head. Can't thank him enough.

Also all the guests asking me when the next chapter will be out, please make an account so I can reply and give you a rough time estimate.


	10. Chapter IXand a half: Cold winters night

This is just a short cute side story from Ruins of a man set after chapter 10. If you haven't read Ruins of a man this will not make much sense. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Listen sweetie, mommy's going to the store. Mommy will be back in less then thirty minutes at most," Adala said pulling a warm winter jacket off the hanger beside the front door.

Alexandra was standing a couple feet away with her stuffed wolf held closely. "I don't want mommy to leave,"

She said in a light voice with big brown eyes staring up at Adala.

Adala put on a pair of gloves. She knelt down on one knee and stroked Alexandra's head that Alexandra leaned into. "I'll be home before you know it, you'll see," Adala pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead before opening the door, A cold breeze rushed in throughout the house.

Alexandra watched as Adala got into her car, started the engine and drove off down the gravel road from her house. When she could no longer hear Adala's car she went back inside and shut the door behind her.

She went back into Adala's room and pulled out a large light sheet, and went to her own room and pulled out a flashlight and pulled out her favorite book, green eggs and clam. She took all the items she collected and placed them on the floor. She spread the sheet out over a heat vent and it inflated like a balloon, Alexandra giggled and ran to turn out all the lights in the house. She turned on her flash light and went under the sheet, propped her flashlight up and started reading. She had read it at least one hundred times before but still enjoyed it nonetheless.

Alexandra was at least thirty minutes in reading when the heating vent cut out. She waited under the sheet still for it to turn back on, her sheet slowly deflated, it wasn't turning back on and her sheet fully deflated.

Alexandra put her book down and grabbed her flashlight. The room temperature was a stark contract to under the sheet and gave her chills. She crossed her arms made a run for the light switch next to the front door.

Nothing happened; she flipped them again, still nothing. Alexandra looked out the window, it was pitch black out. The porch light that was never off was off. She shined her flashlight out the window, her eyes lit up and she ran to unlock the door and step outside; It was snowing.

She held out a single paw and let the snowflakes fall into her palm. Alexandra giggled and ran back inside making sure to close the door.

She placed her flashlight dead center of the living room that shined up at the ceiling and lite up the whole room.

she grabbed a lighter from the bottom draw in the kitchen, a lighter that Adala tried to hide from her.

She turned in the gas stove to low, and gave it a spark with the lighter. Alexandra clapped and ran to the kitchen table and started pushing a chair over to the fridge. Once she had it in front of the fridge she climbed up and pulled a white chocolate bar. She set it down on the counter and pushed the chair back to the kitchen table.

She grabbed a pot that was hanging on the wall and set it next to the chocolate bar then went back into the fridge and pulled out the soy milk.

Alexandra poured about two cups of soy milk into the pot and set it on the stove on low heat. She broken the white chocolate bar in half and started munching on one half much to her delight. She broke down the other pieces of white chocolate down into smaller pieces.

When the soy milk was warm she threw in the pieces of white chocolate into the warm milk and stirred it with a long wooden spoon that she had taken out from the silverware draw.

While Alexandra waited for the chocolate to melt she found the biggest mug she could and placed it next to the pot Alexandra stirred the pot then banged the wooden spoon on the side to get off any drops of chocolate off.

Paco came rushing skidding across the slick floor and sat down in front of Alexandra with drool hanging off the side of his mouth and licking his chops.

Alexandra waved the spoon at and yelled incoherent words at Paco.

Paco's ears fell down and walked back into the living room.

Alexandra frowned at Paco tell he was out of her sight and went back to stirring. When her drink was done she was careful to pour it out into her mug.

Alexandra took in a big breath through her nose, her drink smelled fantastic, but she smelled something even better, though she had no idea what it was. It was in the top cupboard; she went and got the chair again, pushing it to were it needed to be and hopped from the chair onto the counter and opened the cupboard to find what whatever she was smelling. It was way in the back, she had to start pulling out things to get to it, which she placed down next to her feet on the counter. She found what she was smelling; It was in a pure brown plastic bag. She reached her paw far into the cupboard and pulled it out.

Alexandra jumped down from the cupboard bag in paw, she opened the bag and pulled a piece of whatever it was. It was brown like the bag itself and dry. Alexandra bit into a piece and ripped off a small piece with her teeth, Alexandra eyes lite up and she stuck the piece she had in her paw in her mouth and carried the bag to the couch and set it down there; before going back into the kitchen to grab her mug of hot white Chocolate. When She went back to the couch she could see Paco's face buried in the brown bag.

Alexandra set her mug down on the counter. "Hey!" Alexandra yelled at Paco.

Paco grabbed the bag and booked it.

"Give it back!" She yelled giving chase.

Paco darted out of the living room and into the hallway.

Alexandra stood at the end of the hallway slowly walking closer to Paco.

Paco made a break for it rushing past Alexandra.

Alexandra grabbed Paco's collar; of course this didn't stop Paco.

Paco ran through the living room dragging Alexandra behind him.

"Stop, give it back!" She continued to yell at Paco as she was hanging on for dear life.

Alexandra manged to get a paw on the bag of jerk and pull it out of Paoc mouth, she let go of Paco's collar and slid across the kitchen floor before coming to a stop with the brown bag in paw. "Ha, I win!" she declared. holding up the bag in victory.

Paco was panting, as was Alexandra.

Paco walked away back down the hallway.

Alexandra pulled herself up off the floor and walking back into the kitchen this time not leaving the bag on the couch. She picked up her mug of white coco and grabbing her flash light before she sat herself down back on the couch. Alexandra watched the snowflakes fall through the window sipping on her coco every now and then and eating whatever she had found. It had been thirty minutes since Adala left. Alexandra just kept sipping on her coco without a care in the world.

When Alexandra was done with her coco, the snow had built up at least two inches.

Paco came up from the hallway and sat in front of the door. He looked back at Alexandra and then back to the door.

"What?" Alexandra asked him.

Paco pawed at the door.

"You want out?"

Paco barked, made Alexandra jump a little.

Alexandra hopped down from the couch and moved towards the door. She turned the door knob and pushed the door open.

Paco rushed outside and ran down the porch not even using the steps just jumped for it and started running back and forth through the snow and biting at the air.

Alexandra started laughing when she saw Paco frolicking in the snow. She stepped outside leaving paw prints behind her with every step. She turned her head to the sky and watched the snow fall. When she looked back down Paco was rolling in the snow kicking it up everywhere. She sat down on the steps to the porch and just watched Paco.

Paco ran down towards the river bank.

Alexandra got up and followed skipping along waving her arms back and forth making deep paw prints in the fresh powder with every skip.

The river was roaring along with small amounts of ice that formed on the sides of the river bank.

Paco stood by the river watching every snowflake hit the water then trying to bite it.

Alexandra gathered up a snowball and chucked it into the river making a splash.

Paco stopped biting the water and ran to the part of the bank closest to were the snowball landed in the water.

Alexandra made another snowball and tossed it to the left of Paco into the river.

Paco ran to the splash on the river bank.

Alexandra smiled and made another snowball and tossed it to the right of Paco into the river.

Paco ran to the right.

Alexandra threw to the left and Paco ran left, then right, then left. Alexandra stopped for a moment and walked down the river slightly. There was a overturned tree that hung over the river it was at least two feet wide;

She slowly made her way out on the tree.

Paco was still looking the for snowballs.

Alexandra sat on near the end of the log, she gathered snow and kept throwing them left and right.

Paco of course chased them back and forth as expected.

The snow lightly dusted Alexandra, making its way into her fur on top of her head and snout that tickled her little nose.

With every snowball she threw her laughter grew. Alexandra was running low on snow on the log she had used most of it. She crawled out further on the log to near the end; there was much more snow.

As Alexandra gathered another snowball the branched snapped and dropped Alexandra into the raging river below.

The cold water quickly soaked her to her bones and tossed her around like a piece of cloth in the washing machine.

Alexandra fought a losing battle with the river; When she tried to scream water just rushed into her mouth chocking her. Just before she Blacked out Alexandra felt like something biting the back of her neck.

Alexandra felt a light on her eyelids. She opened her eyes to see the porch light shining down on her.

She felt something warm surrounding her something soft. She closed her eyes again and snuggled in further.

whatever it was it smelled safe.

She opened her eyes a couple minutes later. Paco was curled in a ball with Alexandra in the middle. They were on the porch next to the house under the overhang of the roof.

Alexandra coughed out water and tried to stand herself up.

Paco was shivering raised his head and looked at Alexandra; Paco stood up and let her go.

Alexandra stumbled to the front door and opened the screen door and let herself and Paco in. The screen door closed behind her and Alexandra closed the wooden door.

Alexandra collapsed on the couch; She was still soaking, Paco was as well. She let her eyes fall closed.

Adala was still yet to be home and the snow just kept building up. Paco hopped up on the couch next to Alexandra with her stuffed toy wolf in his mouth. He nudged Alexandra with his muzzle before he set it down next to her before sitting down and staring at her.

Alexandra opened her eyes and saw the toy wolf next to her. She looked at Paco and then down at Wolfy, she quickly grabbed it and pulled it in close rocking it slightly back and forth.

Paco laid down on the other side of the couch.

Alexandra spent ten minutes with Wolfy holding it close to her face and arms wrapped tightly around it.

She looked back at Paco who was wrapped up all nice and cozy on the other side of the couch; she looked back down at Wolfy and then back to Paco. She let go of Wolfy and made her way down the couch.

Alexandra went up next to Paco wrapped her arms around Paco's neck and rested her head on him.

Paco picked up his head slightly and looked down at Alexandra snuggled up next to him, he laid his lead back and put his tail over her.

* * *

 **An hour later.**

A car drove down the gravel road with a busted headlight, nicked front bumper, and chains on the tires.

The small car pulled into the drive way and the one working headlight turned off.

Adala stepped out of the car and into the now almost eight inches deep snow. She made her way to the front door, pulled out a pair of keys from her pocket she locked the door and tried to open it then unlocked it and opened the front door and went inside to her warm house; well, warmer. She looked up at the clock and it was well past midnight.

She hung up her jacket on the coat hanger. She stepped on something plastic, she bent over and picked up a brown plastic empty bag.

Adala turned her head to see Paco resting on the couch. Adala walked down the hallway to Alexandra. She carefully opened the door but Alexandra was not in the bed. Stepping into the room Adala still couldn't find her.

She checked the closet and her chested draws and she was in neither place; she ran to her room checking all her hiding places.

Adala ran back out the the living room when she spotted a little paw around Paco neck. As quite as a mouse Adala tipped toe up to Paco to see Alexandra huddled Into Paco. Adala took a heavy sigh.

They were both sound asleep.

gave Alexandra light scratch on the head.

The lights flickered back on in the kitchen as well at the heaters.

Adala turned off the kitchen light and walked down the hallway to her own room, looked back at Paco and Alexandra on the couch once more before going into her room. She walked over to her night stand and turned on the lamp before turning off the overhead lights. Adala dressed down and got into her nice soft pink pj's; She couldn't help but breath easier. She pulled herself down on heavy down blankets on this cold winters night.

The cold night that all could rest.

* * *

PM me what you think of the short story, I would like to know your thoughts. Also please point out any spelling errors/grammar so I can fix them.

Chapter X is set to come out with half life III


End file.
